Family Ties
by xXJerBear2Xx
Summary: An AU story of one-shots featuring two of our favorite matriarchs and a host of other pairings in various events of their lives. Rated M for Aethyta's filthy mouth, shenanigans, and language. Will consider prompts!
1. Love at First Sight

**_Well this is new! I have seemed to have had a bit of a case of...well...I started something that wouldn't leave me after playing through the Mass Effect trilogy twice. I instantly fell in love with the characters and may or may not have grown attached to my first FemShep I created. (I'll admit to nothing else). So when I found out that Aethyta was Liara T'Soni's father in ME3, an idea came to me that festered until I played the trilogy a second time. I hope I'm not the only one who wondered; How did Benezia and Aethyta meet? When did they get bonded? What made them break their bond and why? I also wondered what if Benezia never broke the bond and stayed with Aethyta while Benezia was pregnant with Liara? What if Benezia never met Saren and was never indoctrinated?_**

 ** _So this is what I've come up with! This is an AU story of how Benezia and Aethyta got together. Each chapter will take a peek into their daily lives and see what type of shenanigans Aethyta gets into (Lol). Not only will they be a main focus in chapters, other characters and pairings will be included and may have their own chapter. I only had four choices to put in the character search but there will be several characters in the ME universe that will be included; Aria, Tevos, OCs, Shiala, Garrus, Wrex, Tali, ect. ect._**

 ** _I tried my best to get everyone into character. I tried my best to nail Benezia's character seeing as we gamers never got a chance to see the real side of Benezia; just the indoctrinated side with brief moments of clarity on Noveria in the first game. So without further ado! Here is Family Ties!_**

 ** _I do not own BioWare or EA. All the Characters in Mass Effect belong to them except for the OCs that will appear in later chapters._**

* * *

 _ **Love at First Sight**_

 _ **Family Ties**_

Aethyta hated dealing with politicians of all sorts; her own government included. Most of all, she hated the Forum and the other Matriarchs. Sometimes she wished she could just leave her seat in the Matriarchy, leave Thessia and move to Illium where she doesn't have to worry about the wind-bags laughing the blue off her ass about her rather reasonable ideas. Aethyta couldn't help it; it was the krogan in her. Most of the time she wanted to head-butt every single matriarch in the damn building but nope! She'd continue with insults, snarls, and cursing. It always seemed to offend her fellow matriarchs.

She particularly hated it when the damn Matriarchy gave her a shit-job and bad intel that had her walking into the middle of a thresher maw nest. She was particularly pissed that her favorite armor had been completely fucking ruined by thresher spit; added with a gunshot wound or two but other than that, she came out smelling like a Thessian rose. It was all thanks to Samara who pulled her ass out of the fire…again. Aethyta wasn't a happy Matriarch at all.

Aethyta bitched to the head-matriarch and her minions about the bad intel about walking into a thresher maw nest and batarian slavers that had abducted asari from an asari colony that was attacked. They however claimed that they didn't know about the thresher maw nest.

' _Yeah didn't know about it my fucking ass. And I'm the goddess Athame. That's two favors I owe my favorite Justicar._ ' Aethyta thought with a glare as she sent Matriarch Vilonia and her minions a hateful glare.

Samara stood in the back of the Forum building listening with a ghost of a smirk on her face as her oldest friend raged at the matriarchs about the bad intel she had received. Aethyta was very lucky she was in the same area looking for those missing asari colonists. The justicar would happily vouch for Aethyta about the bad intel the Matriarchy had given her. Many of the asari who had visited the colony said they had problems with thresher maws and told High Command and the Matriarchy. They knew about it; but said nothing to Aethyta.

The justicar had to chuckle to herself when Aethyta said ' _Your intelligence officer is about as useless as tits on a hanar. You might want to find a new one because this current one is a fucking idiot._ ' Samara had heard some of the matrons and matriarchs stifle a snort of laughter at some of Aethyta's expressions. The justicar cast a look around the number of asari in the building and none seemed to stick out to her except for one; Matron Benezia T'Soni.

Samara didn't know much except that T'Soni was a very old and rich name on Thessia. Hospitals, private schools, The University of Armali, Armali General Hospital, and many other places receive donations from the T'Soni family. The Justicar assumed the matron was almost a matriarch; combined the fact that her name is very well known, the matriarchs accepted her into the forum a three centuries earlier than the required age. Samara continued to observe the matron as Matron Benezia stared at Samara's old friend as if she had met her soul-mate.

' _Like when I met mine._ ' The justicar thought painfully.

Perhaps the justicar could help Aethyta out. After all, it would be three favors the half-krogan would owe her. Samara smirked at the thought of her oldest friend pouting petulantly like a child whenever the justicar would be ready to cash in her favors and they would be well worth it too.

Samara waited until Aethyta stormed out angrily but not before telling all the matriarchs in the room to ' _Kiss the bluest side of her ass_ ' leaving the room filled with stage whispers and gossip. The justicar saw Matron Benezia's shoulders slump and the expression on her face melt into a look of sadness as she stared longingly at the door Aethyta had just stormed out of.

The justicar pushed off the pillar she was leaning against shortly after the room started clearing out and approached Matron Benezia.

Benezia had noticed the justicar immediately and bowed her head respectfully, "Justicar Samara. It is an honor to meet you." She said with a smile.

"The honor is mine, Matron T'Soni." Samara said.

"Is it true that Matriarch Aethyta says you helped her with getting our sisters back from the batarian slavers on the colony they attacked?" Benezia asked curiously.

The justicar nodded, "It is a justicar's duty to right wrongs and will take any injustice against her fellow asari as a slight. I ran into Matriarch Aethyta while she was treating herself to some medi-gel and kicking a dead thresher maw for 'ruining' her armor. I had asked her why she was there and she had said that High Command and the Forum had given her a job. She also said that the nest of thresher maws was not in the intelligence she had received. I assisted her in destroying the nest before we worked together to take down the slavers and free our fellow asari that were taken from the colony." Samara said.

"Thank the goddess you were there to help her." Benezia said.

Samara chuckled, "I saw the way you were staring at her. I know that she will not have gone far. She is still quite injured and limping but doing her best to cover the fact that she is in a bit of pain. She claimed that it was the krogan in her. I told her it wasn't how asari reproduction worked but I do believe that she will receive you a little better than I. I would just tease her about limping and being a stubborn asari in masking the pain." The justicar said.

Benezia looked shocked, blushing as she looked away from Samara, "I—I do not think Matriarch Aethyta would receive me well. She believes that I am like the others." The priestess said.

"Then show her you are not. Show her you are not an 'enemy' and she will not perceive you as one. Aethyta is a…old friend of mine." Samara said with a chuckle.

"But aren't—oh goddess, this is awkward." Benezia said blushing in embarrassment.

Samara chuckled again, "You are assuming too much, Matron T'Soni. Aethyta and I met during our maiden days; back when I was a mercenary and she a dancer. She became a mercenary a few short years after she had met me. Goddess, we could have run our own mercenary group if we chose to. Honor this justicar and speak with my old friend?" The justicar asked.

Benezia nodded, "I will honor your word, Justicar. I—I thank you for encouraging me to speak with her. Not many speak with Matriarch Aethyta because of how…rough around the edges she is. She is…not like other asari." The matron said blushing.

"She is not. Matriarch Aethyta has been a loyal friend to me for many, many years. Not many can see past her brusque nature. I do wish the Matriarchy would consider some of her ideas she presents. While we may not have to worry about war, it is better to be safe than sorry sometimes." Samara said thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Justicar for taking time out of your schedule to speak to me and I will honor your word in speaking with Matriarch Aethyta. It has been an honor to be in your presence." Benezia said with a smile.

"The honor is mine, Matron T'Soni. Please give my regards to Matriarch Aethyta for I must be on my way. A Justicar's work is never done. Go with the grace of the goddess, Matron T'Soni." Samara said with a bow.

Benezia bowed back, "May the Goddess watch over you and your travels, Justicar Samara." She said before the two parted ways.

Samara watched as Benezia hurried out the door Aethyta had left through and smirked, ' _That is…three you owe me old friend. You are welcome._ ' She thought before leaving the Forum and on to her next mission.

* * *

Aethyta paced in a quiet hall of the Forum building muttering to herself and wincing in pain when she stepped _just_ right on her bad leg that was still healing. Every single one of the damn wind-bags deserved to board a ship and fly into the nearest sun because they were _all_ useless.

' _Fucking bitches._ ' She thought with a growl.

"Matriarch Aethyta." The half-krogan heard someone say.

"Wha—" She started to say when she whipped around but stopped when she stared at quite possibly the most beautiful asari she'd ever laid her eyes on.

The asari had a unique slate blue skin-tone with black face markings and brow markings and a set of icy blue eyes but they were partially covered by a priestess' headdress. She also happened to be wearing a unique patterned black dress with white accents and so on. Her curves were partially concealed by the dress but Aethyta could see the disguised hour glass figure of the blue-eyed priestess. However, that really wasn't what grabbed Aethyta's immediate attention. It was how much the priestess's cleavage was on display.

' _Sweet goddess, I want to lay my head upon those tits._ ' Aethyta thought with wide eyes.

Benezia's thought process was eerily similar. The priestess was in a little shock at just how attracted to her fellow matriarch she really was. It was drilled into her head about two asari being together. The relationships never worked seeing as the two of them live to be well on into their thousands and there was also the stigma of asari-asari pairings that result in pureblood children. As of right now, Benezia promptly ignored all of that varrenshit that was drilled into her head.

The blue eyed matron could see the fire in the Matriarch's brown eyes, the faded crest markings upon Aethyta's brow. She had a heavy scaling pattern around her jaw and chin most likely signaling that she had a turian or krogan father. Justicar Samara did say that Aethyta had said something about being krogan so it seemed a safe assumption. Benezia marveled at the lavender skin-tone on the Matriarch and had to stop herself from biting her bottom lip at the broad shoulders and toned biceps that she could see. Benezia also noticed the bruises, scratches and other various blemishes that dotted Matriarch Aethyta's lavender skin and she suddenly had the urge to kiss every one of them.

Aethyta tried to get a good read on the asari but she kept drawing a blank. She saw the way the asari's blue eyes darkened. The air around the two of them grew hot and thick; almost to a point where the half-krogan wanted to jump the matron but that wasn't her style. She wanted to know the name of the asari who she'd take to bed tonight or very soon but then again, it wasn't just a 'hit and quit' vibe with this matron for Aethyta. Aethyta wanted to do all the domestic shit with her too. The thought scared the absolute shit out of her but she was feeling adventurous. The brown eyed matriarch decided to turn on the charm and see where it'd get her.

"You _are_ Matriarch Aethyta, correct?" Benezia asked.

"Who's askin' babe?" She asked with a suave smirk as she took a few steps towards the other asari.

Benezia blushed before looking away bashfully, "Matron Benezia T'Soni, Matriarch." She said.

"None of that Matriarch crap, please. Just Aethyta is fine, babe." Aethyta said with a grin.

"Right of course. My apologies. I am…nervous I suppose. I am still rather new to the Forum and I am getting acquainted with everyone. I have spoken to mostly everyone except for you." Benezia said.

"Ah…May I ask who pointed you in this direction? I am just curious. Not many would openly tell a matron new to the Forum to speak to a trouble-maker like me." The half-krogan drawled as she leaned up against the wall with a slight smirk.

The priestess blushed again, "It was a justicar who said that it was imperative that I speak to you. I am honoring my word to her." She said.

Aethyta snorted in amusement, "Would this justicar by any chance have red and black armor with a gold circlet around her neck and red facial bio amps along her brow ridges?" The spy asked.

Benezia just nodded. The half-krogan shook her head with a chuckle, "Uh huh. Samara…Whatever she told you about our mission is a lie. I helped her not the other way around." Aethyta said trying to exaggerate her story.

The priestess bit back a laugh, "It isn't what she told me." Benezia said.

"Fuckin' Samara. She and I go way back to our merc days. Back then she wasn't a stickler for her code and shit. She knew how to let loose. I was there to witness a lot of it but she's good people. Not many can say a justicar would scold you instead of shooting you in the face. I am a special case." Aethyta said grinning arrogantly.

"You must tell me of your adventures then, Aethyta." The priestess said blushing.

Aethyta grinned, "Are you hitting on me, Benezia T'Soni? Because that'd be pretty awesome if you were. It'd save me the trouble of askin' you out for a night on the town. Then again, I doubt you'd want to be seen with an asari like me." The brown-eyed matriarch said now frowning.

"You are too quick to judge, Aethyta. Perhaps…I would like to spend the evening out on the town with you." Benezia said grinning innocently.

Benezia's answer really threw Aethyta for a loop but she recovered quickly, "Well fuck. I wasn't expecting you to really accept…Whatever doesn't matter. I'm hitting the town with quite possibly the most gorgeous asari in this whole damn building. Dinner, a vid and a night cap sound good to you?" Aethyta asked grinning right back.

The priestess blushed once again. She had lost count how many times she had felt her face get warm and felt like a giddy maiden whenever Aethyta would grin at her. Aethyta's throaty chuckle sent shivers down Benezia's spine in a very good way to a point where it made her knees weak.

' _Goddess, I have a hopeless crush._ ' Both Aethyta and Benezia thought at the same time before Aethyta offered Benezia her arm to take as a gesture of being polite. Benezia looped her arm with Aethyta's and listened to the Matriarch as she began to tell Benezia about her parents; her mother a commando that fought in the Krogan Rebellions and her father a krogan that fought in the Rachni wars and the Krogan Rebellions.

' _Fuck that's three I owe Samara. I hope to Athame's sweet sacred ass it ain't something out-fucking-_ _rageous_ _or I swear I'll head butt the damn justicar._ ' Aethyta thought before she turned her head to listen to Benezia's story. Any other time, Aethyta she wouldn't have cared but with this gorgeous asari, Aethyta could listen to Benezia recite a goddess damn Siari prayer book and make it sound sexy.

In the shadows, Samara watched with a grin on her face.

* * *

 _Few centuries later_

Samara opened her extranet mail at her terminal at the Justicar compound. She had a new message from Aethyta. Samara opened the message and laughed softly to herself.

 _Sam,_

 _I've sent you this to let you know this; I'm a dad! Sired the most beautiful little asari; Little Liara T'Soni. Nezzy's doin' good and she hasn't stopped starin' at the kid since she popped Liara out. Goddess, I don't think I've stopped starin' at her either. It's been a while since I've held a newborn that I didn't pop out myself. I still can't believe Benezia T'Soni of all asari chose me; chose to bond wrists with me, gave the matriarchs a counter-ultimatum, and chose me again to father her kid. I know what you did a few centuries ago when Nezzy first joined when I was bitchin to the matriarchs about that job with bad intel. Well seeing as you are off gallivanting through asari space dealing out your brand of justice and can't speak face to face, I owe you a bunch of fuckin' favors I suppose. When we cross each other's paths again sometime, you can tell me_ _ **'I told you so**_ _' to my face and I won't head-butt you. Anyway, I just thought I'd send you this message with an attachment of the newest addition to my brood. She looks like her mother and even has the eyebrow markings. I know you don't like talking about family much but you are the closest thing I got to family and I don't give a shit about your Justicar code when it comes down to that. You are family, Samara and you can't talk me out of it. Well, if I don't hear anything back from yah, you are probably gallivanting off some place doing whatever Justicars do. I gotta go…Nezzy's getting ready to feed Liara…I hope Nezzy's rack never goes back to the way it was. Pregnancy was a damn good look on her by the way and I just wanted to throw that out too. Gotta watch over my girls. Stay safe, Samara and go with the grace of the goddess and her sweet ass I suppose._

 _Thyta_

 _PS. Nezzy says hello and thank you for giving her the incentive of falling for my dashing roguish charms._

 _PPS. Nezzy says that she never said dashing roguish charms…I did to make it sound interesting. She just won't admit it. Have fun with your code and justicars! Don't forget to look at the pic of my new kid. When she gets older I'll tell her how you and I blew up a nest of thresher maws and threw around batarian pirates for messing with the wrong asari! That's always a fun story to tell…Not the parts where I got shot but where I head-butt a batarian slaver out of his boots!_

The justicar smiled warmly as she read Aethyta's message before she checked out the attached picture in the message. It popped up to a baby asari, looking very much like Benezia right down to the eyebrow markings. Samara was sure that tears blurred her vision when she got lost in the memories of holding her daughters when they were first born; how Mirala would snuggle into her arms nuzzling her breast as she slept, how Rila would coo happily when she would tap her on the nose, or how Falere giggled when Samara would tickle her tummy.

Samara snapped out of her memories before she composed a new message to Aethyta.

 _Thyta,_

 _I told you so and your daughter is beautiful. I look forward to the day I meet her so I may tell her the true stories of our adventures. Tell Benezia I send my congratulations to the both of you and the rest of your family. May the goddess watch over little Liara T'Soni and your bond-mate. I am honored to be considered a part of your family, Aethyta._

 _Thank you,_

 _Sam_

* * *

 ** _Hope everyone likes it! I tried my best to get the characters right. From Benezia, to Aethyta, to Samara. I do have to thank NightmareWalker for being such an awesome beta for me and kicking my ass to post this lol._**


	2. The Ultimatum

_**Thank you everyone so far that has taken their time to read the first chapter.**_ _ **Here is the second chapter to Family Ties. I figure this is about a century or two of Benezia and Aethyta being bonded. Of course like every typical couple, they do have their ups and downs. I would say...this is about a hundred and eleven years before Liara is born (You will see towards the end of the chap). This chapter will also give you, the readers, more insight of Aethyta's other daughters (See ending info for explanations).**_

 _ **I also gave Shiala a bigger role in this chapter. I feel that she was a bit underused in the Mass Effect Trilogy. So you will see a little bit more of Shiala in the chapters from here on out. There will be a lot of OCs that are mentioned in this chapter.**_ _ **I also know that I tagged this with Liara/FemShep and I promise you will see the both of them very soon.**_

 _ **I don't own any of these characters for they belong to Bioware. The only ones that I have claims for are the OCs.**_

 _ **Warning for language and Aethyta's filthy mouth and innuendos.**_

* * *

 _ **The Ultimatum (Benezia/Aethyta)**_

 **Family Ties**

Benezia paced in her home office at T'Soni Estates. It had been one solar day since the Matriarchs gave her a choice; an ultimatum really. After nearly being bonded a century to Aethyta, the Matriarchs had finally told her that Benezia had the choice of breaking her bonding with Aethyta or be cast out of High Command, the Conclave of Matriarchs, and be driven off Thessia because she bonded with an asari.

The priestess was beginning to realize why Aethyta hated the Asari government. She knew their blatant disapproval of their pairing because Benezia was a part of the conclave of Matriarchs, a high priestess of the Athame Doctrine and her last name happened to be an old name that came from very old money. Donations made by House T'Soni were very influential indeed. All they had to do was look at the numerous hospitals and research facilities on Thessia, the private school Benezia herself went to when she was a maiden, and both Serrice and Armali Universities with donations to their programs. The T'Soni money and influence was all over Thessia.

Benezia stopped pacing when Aethyta came strolling in the office rubbing her crest, dressed in a sleeveless shirt, commando leather trousers, and combat boots.

"Where's the fire, babe? One of your floozy acolytes said you had something important to tell me." Aethyta said eyeing her bond-mate curiously.

The blue eyed Matriarch rushed to her bond-mate and hugged Aethyta tightly, ignoring Aethyta's sweaty body.

The half krogan was surprised by Benezia bum-rushing her and wrapped the other asari into an embrace when she noticed Benezia was crying.

"Shit, Nezzy. What happened?" Aethyta asked worried.

Benezia composed herself the best she could, "I received word from High Command and the other Matriarchs." The priestess said as Aethyta wiped away her tears.

Aethyta could feel the sense of dread in her gut. This was it. This was where the two of them would go their separate ways because Benezia would choose politics over her. She was so sure of it.

"And?" Aethyta asked carefully.

"They have given me a choice; an ultimatum really. I am to break our bonding and keep my spot on the Matriarchy and a high priestess. If I choose not to do so, they will bury the T'Soni name and cast my family name from everything." Benezia said.

The brown eyed matriarch waited for Benezia to say something; anything really.

"Have—have you made a decision?" Aethyta asked softly.

Benezia kissed her bond-mate deeply. To Aethyta it felt like a kiss good-bye.

"Yes I have made a decision." The high priestess said as she ran her thumbs over the apple of her bond-mate's cheeks.

Aethyta grit her teeth feeling her anger rising. She hated this. She could feel her heartbreaking because the asari standing in front of her made Aethyta feel emotions; Strong emotions like love and a cluster of other feelings.

"Then tell me so I can grab what little I have and leave." The half-krogan growled out viciously.

Benezia thinned her lips, "No you will do no such thing." The high priestess said looking at her bond-mate.

"It's already clear to me that you would choose the spot on the Matriarchy over me." Aethyta bit out with an angry snarl.

The blue eyed matriarch scowled, "If you think so little of me Aethyta then perhaps you should leave. If you didn't go into a blood-rage so quick assuming I would choose such an atrocious choice of choosing the Matriarchy over our bonding." Benezia said shortly with a glare.

Aethyta huffed folding her arms indigently, leveling her bond-mate with a glare of her own, "Well? What did you choose? You will have to spell it out for me Nezzy because I'm not like you smart egg-heads. I don't talk and debate hours on end about stupid shit. I rather just point my gun and shoot." The brown eyed matriarch growled out.

"If you didn't snap on me I would have told you that I'm not going to break our bonding. Not after everything we have gone through the past quarter of a century of separation and arguments. We have finally found level ground and put all of that fighting behind us." Benezia said exasperated.

Aethyta looked away with a scowl on her face, cursing herself internally about jumping to conclusions so quickly.

It had been one of the reasons why they separated for twenty years and would argue about every little thing when in the same room. Aethyta would argue about Benezia working too much and not having enough time to spend with her. Benezia would argue back that she didn't have the time to play petty games while they had important things to do in the Matriarchy and High Command. Aethyta had gotten so angry and said that they should just separate if it was going to be like that and then left leaving Benezia alone in the Estate house while Aethyta traveled to Omega, Illium, Tuchanka and Kahje to clear her head on an impromptu sabbatical.

The two of them longed for each other but refused to crumble. It showed just how stubborn the two of them really were so when they finally reunited; the both of them had much to talk about. They eventually worked through their problems and were stronger for it at the end.

Benezia took a few deep breaths and exhaled, "Look, I should have just said that in the beginning. I am sorry for making you assume that I was breaking our bonding. I—I am under a lot of pressure, Aethyta." The younger matriarch said softly before she sat down at her desk.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions. I'm not like other asari, Nezzy. I'm half-krogan. I tend to let my fists, feet, guns, biotics and head-butts do the talkin' for me. I'm…trying not to but I suppose my twenty year sabbatical didn't really teach me squat. What a kick in the fuckin' quad." Aethyta said letting out a defeated sigh as she sat down as well.

The priestess chuckled softly, "Perhaps, we are both stubborn. My father was a turian." Benezia said.

"No wonder you get me so angry sometimes, babe. It's in our blood to piss each other off." Aethyta said with a throaty chuckle and a shake of her head.

"The same could be said for me as well, my love and you know that isn't how it works." Benezia joked.

Aethyta grimaced, "Whatever. So, I know you wouldn't go into give your answer to the wind-bags without several plans. You gunna clue me in on each of'em?" The half-krogan asked.

Benezia nodded as she proceeded to tell Aethyta of her plan right before they gathered a squad of commandos with Shiala commanding and coordinating and headed to the conclave.

* * *

 _-At The Forum-_

The two matriarchs exited their sky-car that was being driven by Shiala, "Shiala, coordinate your commandos around to patrol. Aethyta and I need to speak with the matriarchs alone." Benezia said.

"Right away Lady Benezia." Shiala said with a tilt of her head in acknowledgment, "Lady Benezia? Matriarch Aethyta?" She continued calling after them.

Benezia and Aethyta turned to look at their loyal commando captain in acknowledgment, "Yes?" Benezia asked.

"Good luck in there; the both of you. The matriarchs do not understand what the two of you have together. You are a formidable team together than apart. They are trying to separate the two of you to gain the advantage over you. They will be in quite a shock when they realize that neither of you will lie down nor take what they are trying to do." Shiala said.

"Thank you Shiala. It means very much to Aethyta and I that you support the two of us." Benezia said softly with a smile.

The commando captain half smiled, "I serve House T'Soni to my dying breath, Lady Benezia. Besides, why would I not? The both of you have been good to me when I first stepped foot on the T'Soni Estate. I know more about fighting and serving as a commando than I ever did if I were to train anywhere else. You've honored my family as well with the wisdom and teachings from both of you. I do not blindly follow orders like many other commando captains. I question my orders if the orders are shady and even added…head-butting to my arsenal of hand-to-hand combat skills." Shiala said.

Aethyta grinned, "Good to see my wisdom isn't going to complete waste with you, Shiala. There is hope for you yet." The brown-eyed matriarch said.

Shiala snorted, "One of these days, Matriarch Aethyta I will best you." The commando captain replied.

"Yeah, good luck with that, babe. Now go. Patrol and tell Jesira and a few of her squaddies to get up in that parking garage across the street and set up a sniper nest. You never know with some of these wind-bags. Gotta be ready for anything. If some pyjak decides to take a shot at Nezzy, I'll have at least some time to charge the bastard if Jesira and her squaddies have the pyjak distracted for a moment." Aethyta said seriously.

Shiala nodded; face contorting into a professional scowl, "Like they would get the time to take the shot. They would be foolish to do so." The captain said darkly.

"Thank you both. We will be late, Thy. We have to go." Benezia said.

Aethyta gave Shiala one more nod which the commando returned and drove off with the sky car to park it. The two matriarchs straightened up and headed inside the building that housed the Conclave of Matriarchs.

Benezia knew that if the other matriarchs saw that she was nervous, they would immediately pick her apart and her plans would have gone up in smoke before she even opens her mouth. Aethyta stood beside her, holding her hand like a lifeline. Benezia felt her bond-mate's presence in a shallow meld. At least that kept her calm somewhat. The priestess could feel Aethyta's anxiousness through the shallow meld, so she wasn't alone in that boat.

"You ok?" Aethyta asked softly.

"Honestly, no. No I'm not. I'm terrified, Aethyta. I am terrified that my plans won't work." Benezia said looking to her bond-mate.

Aethyta squeezed Benezia's hand a little before letting the grip slack, "If anyone can basically tell the Matriarchy to fuck right off politely in the way you are planning, it's you Nezzy." The half-krogan said offering her bond-mate a smile.

Benezia took a deep breath and exhaled, "Alright. Thank you, my love." The priestess said returning a smile to Aethyta.

The two matriarchs walked into the building's main chambers where most of the matriarchs and others were assembled. They did have a few friends on the matriarchy but they were in the minority. Benezia's younger sister was even on the Matriarchy so maybe they still had a shot unless Vilonia made Melenia sit out from being a part of the judgment. Durana, Seliena, Balora, Lareba, Eyrnea, Balina, Serelari, and Teshiana were friends or supporters of Benezia and Aethyta's bonding and didn't see anything wrong with it considering they probably slept with an asari once or twice in their life cycles.

Benezia and Aethyta stood before the matriarchs and the two of them felt scrutinized by most of the assembled Matriarchs. The half-krogan and the priestess stood silently as most of the matriarchs judged them.

"Matriarch Benezia, Matriarch Aethyta. Thank you for coming to this important meeting." Vilonia said stiffly.

"Important?! How about you drop the act, Vilonia? We already know why we are here so there is no need to thank us for comin' to this varren-shit meeting." Aethyta responded sarcastically.

The head Matriarch bristled at Aethyta's tone, "Fine, I suppose we should cut to the chase then. Have you got an answer for us, Benezia?" Vilonia asked looking at Benezia.

The high priestess straightened her stance and schooled her features, "Yes I have. My answer to all of you is no. I am not breaking my bond to Aethyta." She said shaking her head.

Scandalized gasps filled the large meeting room as Matriarch Vilonia banged the gavel to call for order. She actually had the audacity to look disappointed in Benezia's decision.

"Then the conclave has no choice but to strike House T'Soni from the record books and you are forced to give up your seat." She said.

Benezia chuckled darkly, "I wouldn't be so hasty as to cast House T'Soni from every record book and drag it through the muck. Have you forgotten my family name dates back to the time the asari were primitive? Of course you have but you and everyone else in this conclave knows whose money keeps most hospitals, research facilities, private schools and certain programs at the University of Serrice and Armali University running? It's my money. With House T'Soni gone, the annual donations these places receive will stop indefinitely if all of you run my house off Thessia." She said.

"I am very sure we can find someone else to donate to these places." Vilonia said smartly.

"I am sure you can but then there is that factor of what house holds the most followers or has the most loyal followers. But I will warn all of you, if you kick my entire house; the acolytes, commandos, followers, and family off Thessia, we will just go to Illium. Aethyta and I can start up legitimate businesses and expand. With my money alone, she and I can take over Illium. We would make it into the T'Soni Empire and help Aria T'Loak rule the Terminus Systems. However, that's not all. We all know a majority of the matriarchs in this room never approved of my bonding to Aethyta but I could care less. I know all of the matriarchs in this room have dirty little secrets they would love to stay buried. Say the one at the Temple of Athame." The Priestess said staring down the head matriarch.

"Surely you wouldn't, Benezia." Matriarch Nyxanis said scandalized.

Benezia smirked, "I would. I would go to the council with our peoples' dirty little secret. It is only fair that if you are giving me an ultimatum, I give you one in return. Aethyta and I keep our seats in the Matriarchy and stay bonded or we leave with all of our followers, commandos, the T'Soni name, money and influence and go to Illium. Before we head to Illium we will be making a side-trip to the Citadel to inform the council of the beacon at the Temple of Athame. You know all as well as I that once that secret is out, we will hold no more power in the galaxy. The turians and the salarians would demand the asari share the knowledge of the beacon or they could go the route of arresting all of us for harboring our peoples' secret of the beacon. It is illegal to harbor Prothean technology." The blue eyed matriarch said indifferently.

Aethyta resisted the urge to laugh at all the looks on most of the Matriarchs faces. A handful of the matriarchs were trying their hardest to conceal smirks or prevent themselves from laughing; Benezia's younger sister Melenia included.

"We cannot allow you to black mail us into—into doing this. It is wrong." Matriarch Siranis half-shouted in outrage.

"Ha! Wrong? The hypocrisy is rolling off you in waves, Siranis." Aethyta chimed in sarcastically.

"I seemingly recall you storming out of here cursing after we shot down your idea for our people to build our own mass relays." Matriarch Syvea taunted Aethyta.

The half-krogan growled, "And I'll slap your pansy ass with a singularity, you hypocritical bitch." Aethyta half-shouted at the matriarch taunting her.

Benezia put her hand on her bond-mate's forearm to calm her down. "You can taunt Aethyta all you want; Syvea but I offered the Matriarchy a choice like you all given me a choice; the matriarchy or Aethyta. I gave you one; Aethyta and I stay bonded and keep our seats or I tell the council of the Prothean beacon in the Temple of Athame. I will also sell the information to the Shadow Broker as well. Surely you wouldn't want that sort of secret being bought by the most notorious information broker in the galaxy do you?" The blue eyed matriarch questioned.

"So what's it gunna be?" Aethyta asked scowling at the head matriarch.

Vilonia looked conflicted. On one hand, it wouldn't be a problem with Benezia and Aethyta leaving Thessia all together but the choice of letting the two of them keep their seats or Benezia telling the council and _now_ the Shadow Broker of the Prothean Beacon in the Temple of Athame was too much of a risk to let them leave now. The head matriarch didn't want that information to get out because she and the majority of the matriarchs sitting in this room with her would be arrested and tried for harboring Prothean technology.

"Fine…you can keep your seats…and stay bonded." Vilonia grumbled with a scowl before she banged the gavel to signal the end of the meeting.

Benezia hid a smirk, "Oh and there is just two more things actually. One, Aethyta and I will be going on vacation to Nevos for two months. I am not to be contacted unless it is an immediate emergency. Two, I will require maternity leave within the next few years seeing as I am currently a few months pregnant." The priestess said professionally.

She had seen her sister's eyes bug out and then nearly bounce in her seat. Benezia did not know exactly how her younger sister kept it professional. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Aethyta staring at her with wide eyes and mouth agape in shock.

"W—what?" The half-krogan stammered out still in complete shock.

Aethyta had done a triple take when Benezia said that they were going to go on vacation and then dropped the baby bomb...literally. This time Aethyta wasn't going to be giving birth; this was her first time siring a child with her bond-mate.

"I wanted to tell you sooner. Now seemed like a…reasonable time to say something." Benezia said.

The brown-eyed matriarch sobered up some, "At least…give me a heads up before you go rogue again? I wasn't prepared for you to start demanding things." Aethyta mumbled.

Benezia turned her attention back to Vilonia and the nine other matriarchs that were seated at the main table. The six of them looked pensive while the remaining four matriarchs looked excited and happy.

"You are…free to have your vacation and the Maternity leave in a year's time. Our meeting is adjourned." Vilonia said finally with a defeated scowl.

Aethyta resisted snorting in laughter but opted to grin about it, "Here's another bomb for yah, Vilonia. You can keep my seat empty because I'm not comin' back. I'm done with politics and the majority of you wind-bags thinking art, philosophy and allies will keep us fucking safe from something big. No blue off my ass if I don't gotta come back and I'd be happy _not_ to." The brown eyed Matriarch said.

"Please submit your request about leaving the Conclave within the next solar day, Matriarch Aethyta." Vilonia snarled out.

"You'll receive it _after_ my two month vacation with my _pregnant bond-mate_. Nezzy and I got a lot of celebrating to do on the nude beaches of Nevos. So…fuck you and have a nice day, Vilonia. Come on, babe. Let's go home because you and I gotta work on our _communication_." Aethyta said smirking when she looked at Benezia.

"I shall return after my two month vacation. Until then; go in peace." Benezia said trying not 'to throw a taunting smirk at the frowning head Matriarch and her cronies.

Aethyta walked out of the room, only to have Benezia dramatically and biotically slam the door behind them as soon as they walked out. It wasn't even two seconds later; the half-krogan lifted Benezia up into her arms, bridal style and kissed her deeply.

"Not that I will complain darling but what was that for?" Benezia asked smiling happily.

"You know what it was for and I wanted to because you practically kicked Vilonia and her cronies' asses up, down and around that room. I saw your sister trying her hardest not to laugh and bounce in her seat. I saw a few of our friends snickering when you let right into Vilonia like a varren. Goddess, it was glorious. I was trying not to make an ass of myself shifting on my feet because I'm wetter than a young and horny maiden on Janiris and I didn't have time to change out of my commando leather bottoms and this tank-top. Fifty creds I'm gunna fuckin' chafe like a newborn with a diaper rash." Aethyta said.

Benezia laughed, "Of course you would find it arousing that I was doing something that normally I wouldn't do." The blue eyed Matriarch said.

Aethyta suddenly looked serious, "It's also about the fact that you are pregnant too. I—shit Nezzy you coulda told me earlier when we were back home." She said.

"I wanted to. Goddess I did but it slipped my mind when you asked me what my plans were when we presented ourselves to the Matriarchy. However yes. In a year and a half, we will be parents to a daughter; my first child and your first child that you sired." Benezia said as she caressed her midsection.

"It can't be any different to giving birth…but then again, I wouldn't know shit about fathering a kid. I just can't believe you'd have kids with me of all asari." Aethyta said in slight disbelief.

The priestess chuckled before she kissed her bond-mate, "Believe it, darling. It is I who worries. This is my very first child. I do not know much about infants or toddlers. I am…inexperienced there. I never settled down and had a family of my own when I was a matron like other asari." Benezia said.

"Ah you'll do fine. Any kid of yours Nezzy is bound to be great." Aethyta said with a smile.

"Child of _ours_ , darling. Child of ours." The blue-eyed Matriarch responded, correcting her bond-mate.

Aethyta laughed before she set Benezia back on solid ground. She proceeded to wrap her arms around Benezia's waist and looked at her bond-mate affectionately.

"Well…if we are calling this kid mine too then I get to say that she will have some krogan blood in her thanks to me." Aethyta bragged before she nuzzled the crook of her bond-mate's neck.

"That's not how it works!" Benezia laughed as she wrapped her arms around Aethyta as if to hold onto her forever.

Aethyta snorted, "I've had kids with a hanar, a drell, a salarian and a volus. Don't tell me how asari reproduction works. Jesira can shoot and kick the shit out of just about anyone. She moves like a damn drell too! Aria is a wildcard, like the hanar. Morgana can outsmart you and you are pretty fuckin' smart babe. Ryessa…well, her father was….shit I can't even say anything about Ryessa seeing as she and I hardly talk anymore." The brown eyed Matriarch said with a shake of her head.

Benezia hugged her bond-mate, "Fine…I see your point. I can't argue with you about it seeing as this is my first child and you've already had four." She said.

"Exactly. Now…do we have time for a quickie in your office before we go back home and pack for the trip to Nevos or should I wait and the two of us can _celebrate_ our vacation, you still keeping your seat, still being bonded to me _and_ the two of us becoming parents all over the cottage I assume you are going to be renting for two months." Aethyta said with a lecherous smirk.

The priestess shook her head, "I think you can wait until we return home to celebrate all of those things, Thy. Although I would not be opposed to celebrating all of those when we get to Nevos." Benezia said.

"Fine…I suppose." She grumbled before kissing Benezia on the lips and pulled back suddenly, "I just realized something." She continued as if it were a startling revelation as serious as she could.

"What is it, my love?" Benezia asked with a smile.

"Your tits _are_ going to get huge because of you being pregnant! Oh and hornier too! There is a Goddess after all!" Aethyta half shouted eagerly with wide eyes.

Benezia stared at her bond-mate for a few seconds before she biotically tossed Aethyta down the hallway; claiming hormones.

"So fucking worth it to see those fantastic tits get even more fantastic. I would not complain once about you wanting sex at _any time_ while being pregnant." Aethyta said with a laugh as she lay on her back staring up at the high ceiling as Benezia strolled past her.

"We are not going to discuss this in public, darling. We shall talk more in the sky-car." Benezia said not looking back at Aethyta. She had a feeling that Aethyta would be following her anyway.

"Nezzy, wait! I have the greatest idea! How about we start _celebrating_ in the sky-car?!" Aethyta shouted after her bond-mate once she got up off the floor running after the mother of her soon-to-be fifth child.

* * *

 _-Commandos Barracks at the T'Soni Estate-_

 _Shiala was tremendously glad that she and a number of commandos were_ _ **not**_ _going on the trip to Nevos with Lady Benezia and Matriarch Aethyta. The commando captain shuddered to herself. She was never_ _ **ever**_ _going to look at Lady Benezia's sky-car the same way_ _ **ever**_ _again or even look at Lady Benezia in the eyes again. There will be another time where she_ _ **will**_ _make a newbie commando drive the two matriarchs when they are_ _ **celebrating**_ _._

* * *

 _ **There it is! I had to throw that last bit in with Shiala (LoL). Don't worry about Shiala. She's still a loyal commando for House T'Soni.**_

 _ **As for Aethyta's four daughters that she gave birth to Aria. You heard that right; Aria T'Loak is Aethyta's eldest daughter. Jesira is the second eldest a hundred years younger than Aria and is a commando serving among the ranks of House T'Soni. Morgana is the third eldest and is a professor at the University of Serrice. Ryessa is Aethyta's youngest and is a young priestess that is estranged from Aethyta all because Aethyta is bonded with Benezia. Well...we all know what the fifth child's name will be (LOL).**_

 _ **Next chapter is called The Princess of Omega.**_


	3. The Princess of Omega

**_Well here is the next chap! This one is a little different. This is an Aria/Tevos chap! This chapter we meet baby Liselle. NightmareWalker beta read for me and I thank her for it._**

 ** _We are also going to meet some new characters; Jesira, Morgana, Kale, Niri and Serana. Jesira and Morgana are Aria's half-sisters. Niri and Serana are Jesira's daughters with her saiyan bond-mate, Kale._**

 ** _I know...I know. I'm borrowing from a different universe; the DBZ universe. I know the saiyans are known I fleshed them out differently to fit the Mass Effect Universe. They aren't as OP as they are in the anime or the manga. So the saiyans in this Mass Effect Universe are much different to their DBZ counterparts but they still have the legendary super saiyan abilities. They wouldn't be saiyans if they couldn't go super saiyan._**

 ** _This is just a fluffy chap of Aria and Tevos being new parents to an infant. Aria is slightly OCish because this is a new side we as fans never got a chance to see in game. So expect to see some Mama!Aria and Papa!Tevos._**

 ** _I would also recommend listening to Avenged Sevenfold's Crimson Day when reading this. It's just a sweet song that the lead singer of A7X wrote for his wife and son. (THE FEELZ)_**

 ** _The saiyans do not belong to me, they belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toryama...Please Support the Official Release. Mass Effect and it's characters belong to BioWare. The OCs belong to me._**

* * *

 _ **The Princess of Omega**_

 _ **Family Ties**_

All was quiet in the night until a scream pierced the silence of the private wing. There was an asari lying in a hospital bed with her bond-mate standing beside her. It was a private room in one of the best hospitals on Thessia that money could buy. There were a few in the private waiting area pacing back and forth, commandos patrolling the halls, a pregnant matriarch that was seated beside one of her four step-daughters that was reading.

There was another matriarch pacing nearby, glowering at some individuals dressed in yellow armor. They withered under the brown eyed matriarch's glare and immediately looked away not wanting to make eyek2 contact with either matriarch in the heavily guarded room where two children played under the watchful eye of their commando mother and saiyan father. The saiyan stuck out like a sore thumb among the throng of asari.

Another scream pierced the air causing the pregnant matriarch to wince at the thought of having to look forward to what was going on just down the hall.

The asari seated by the pregnant matriarch caught the wince, "Just to think, in a year, you will be in one of those rooms." Morgana said with a slight smirk.

Benezia cast her step-daughter a scathing glare before looking to her bond-mate that hasn't stopped pacing since they took Aria to a private room with Valeria.

Aethyta just shrugged back, "She ain't wrong, Nezzy." She said before looking at the asari commandos and salarians dressed in yellow armor.

"Words of encouragement would be nice though. I don't…remember any other matriarchs having kids well on into their matriarch stage. I think Mother is a trooper for doing what she's doing." Jesira said offering her step-mother a smile before Niri tackled her in a fit of giggles.

"Thank you Jesira." Benezia said gratefully with a smile before Serana toddled towards the pregnant matriarch pressing the side of her face to Benezia's pregnant belly. It was one of Serana's favorite things to do.

Aethyta couldn't help but smile warmly at the scene of her pregnant bond-mate interacting with her granddaughters.

"Serana's always been the little adventurer. Niri did the same with Jesira when she was pregnant with Serana." Kale said with a chuckle at his youngest daughter.

Benezia smiled warmly, "Do you hear her, little one?" She asked.

Serana looked up at Benezia and grinned, "Yeah! She moved too." The little asari said.

"She likes to move around. She has been active as of late." Benezia said.

"Well you are close to your due date. They tend to be active around the second year of the pregnancy. More so during the last few months." Jesira said.

Another scream pierced the air causing all of them to wince except for the children. They were oblivious as to what was happening.

"Is it so bad to say that I feel sorry for Aria?" Morgana asked still wincing.

Aethyta snickered, "Any other time she wouldn't be screaming…unless." She started to say.

"Don't finish that sentence, Thy. There are children present." Benezia scolded with a scowl.

The half-krogan rolled her eyes as the commandos, Kale, Jesira and Morgana snickered.

"No seriously though, I wonder really how Aria is doing." Morgana said.

Jesira shrugged, "Psh…I've pushed out two. This is her first kid? If she ever has a second one, she won't be screaming much. This kid weigh a little bit more than normal." She said to Morgana.

"Still, feel kind of bad for her. Tough as nails Aria reduced to tears because of a baby. It's funny if you think about it." The professor said.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are emotionally stunted?" Jesira asked her younger sister.

Morgana grinned, "My father was a salarian, Jesira but I am smarter than you." The professor said smirking.

It left the commando grumbling as the family patiently waited for the new arrival.

* * *

 _-Private Room in the Hospital-_

"If we _ever_ have another child, _you_ will be carrying the next time. I do not give a shred of a shit if _you_ have to stand up in front of the council all day! _You_ will have the next one!" Aria snarled out, glaring at her bond-mate.

Valeria Tevos winced, "Well to be fair, you did take the meld a little too far." She said.

Aria cast another glare at Tevos as if to say 'shut up or I'm going to warp your face off' kind of look. The asari councilor promptly shut her mouth held onto her bond-mate's hand, ignoring the pain in her hand from Aria squeezing it too tightly.

"Excuse me, Madame Councilor for taking a meld too far. This kid is just as stubborn as you!" Aria barked out with a scowl and a wince once another contraction hit.

Tevos opened her mouth to say something else but shut her mouth once more, "She will be here soon, Aria." She offered with smile.

"Not soon enough. I do not know how my mother did it. How she could have four kids with four different bond-mates? Athame's tits! I don't know how Benezia is doing it now! As a Matriarch?! That shit's unheard of. All the fuckin' power to her." Aria grumbled still scowling.

* * *

 _-Hours Later-_

Aria had no idea how long it had been. Everything was mostly a blur from the moment she entered the hospital ready to have this kid to now. It was quiet as she lay in her private room. Valeria was asleep beside her on the large hospital bed. Her bond-mate was just as exhausted as she was. Aria would make it up for being a colossal hormonal bitch to her bond-mate. Everything made up for it though as Aria lay there. The bundle in her arms hasn't left her since she was returned after being cleaned and weighed. In some ways, Aria would never ever forget this moment.

She smiled to herself as the infant in her arms cooed in her sleep before opening her eyes. Green eyes stared back up at her before the infant shut them again. Her face scrunched up before the infant began to fuss in her arms.

"Hey. None of that, little one." Aria said softly as she began to rock her daughter in her arms gently. It was enough to cause the infant to calm down and snuggle back into the embrace. The infant stretched, green eyes blinking open once more before one tiny hand reached up towards Aria's face.

The ex-commando pressed a soft kiss to the infant's tiny palm and fingers that then grasped her nose. The tiny asari huffed before retracting her hand from Aria's face.

Aria had to chuckle softly again so she didn't wake her bond-mate, "You act just like me, you know. I do not know if that is a good or a bad thing. My mother said it was bad because of how much of a demon I was for her. You were not all that bad and I actually rather enjoyed pregnancy much to everyone's disbelief. I mean the hormones and such were an added bonus. If I didn't have people terrified of me before, they are now and that is all thanks to you. However, I am glad you are out and in my arms. I am sure you were comfortable in that cozy waterbed you had for nearly two years. My hands were tempered and forged as tools for destruction. I was not meant to bring life into this galaxy. I was meant to take life. I think though, this is the first time I've ever felt pride in something else…someone else. I don't think I've ever felt that before. I just can't believe it. I'm in shock. I cannot believe Valeria and I created something so…beautiful. Anyone who so much as hurts you, I _will_ hunt them down and I _will_ kill them. I _will_ rip their spines out and beat them to death with their own spines. Nobody hurts my little girl." The mercenary said softly before she leaned down and kissed her baby daughter on the forehead.

The infant sighed, shutting her eyes once more and nestled back into Aria's embrace. This caused tears to blur Aria's vision. Not even the badass mercenary could keep them from falling.

"Just lie there in my arms…sleeping and I'll keep you safe and secure. I wonder what you are dreaming of, little one. Do you dream of lands that are rare and far to the edges of the galaxy or do you dream of the planets and stars in the void of space? I suppose…I've come so far to meet you here. And to share this moment and my life with the one I hold so dear? It's…the greatest accomplishment in my life I suppose. This world outside these walls? This world…Thessia was created just for you, little one. I can't believe this…I—I think I am running out of words to say and I never run out of things to say. I've been wrong before; many times before but enough to learn from my mistakes. When you are old enough, I will show you the sunsets of Omega, the sunrises of Thessia, the deserts of Tuchanka, the oceans of Kahje, the mountains of Palaven, and the rolling hills of Vegeta." Aria continued as happy tears rolled down her face as she gazed down at her baby daughter asleep in her arms.

Valeria was awake but she kept her eyes shut listening to Aria talking to their infant daughter with a smile on her face. If she had her eyes open, Valeria was positive she would be in tears.

"Oh you are awake again and you are staring at my tits…hmm. Well, I suppose you are like your father when it comes to that. She probably will not disagree with you about them I am sure…Oh…You are…hungry. Goddess, I wish kids came with an instruction manual. I am sure my mother would have appreciated it when I was born." Aria said as she shuffled around carefully enough for her daughter to have her first feeding and careful not to wake Valeria.

Tevos had to snort softly in laughter.

"Look at this, little one. Your father is awake." Aria murmured.

"I have been awake ever since you've been speaking to our daughter. You should be resting, Aria." Valeria said softly.

The ruler of the Terminus Systems shook her head, jolting slightly when the kid latched on, suckling greedily and hungrily. "And you shouldn't be too concerned. Kid was awake and I was awake. So we were talking." Aria said with a half shrug.

The Asari councilor sat up and leaned against her bond-mate carefully and gazed down at the asari infant in Aria's arms, "We created this little asari, Aria. I cannot believe…This is so surreal." Tevos said softly.

"I don't know about you but I'm sure she grew in me for nearly two years. I just mapped your nervous system in a meld." Aria said.

"Stop teasing, my love." The councilor said softly with a smile.

The Pirate Queen of Omega rolled her eyes, "She has your eyes Valeria. Just remember I will not be this emotional once the hormones are finally gone but I will say this, I made sure she had your eyes. I love your eyes. I think it was one of the first things I noticed when we met." Aria said.

Valeria kissed her bond-mate on the cheek, "Of course you did, Aria. What will we name her? I confess that I am at a loss." She said.

"I have had trouble thinking of a name as well but I have narrowed it down to at least two; Liselle or Danila." The Pirate Queen said softly as she gazed back down at the baby asari in her arms that fell asleep once more against her breast.

Well, to be fair, Aria does the same thing after a long day and even longer night with her bond-mate. Her bond-mate's breasts were just as comfortable as the pillows on her bed.

The asari councilor thought for a moment before smiling, "Liselle. I like the name Liselle." She said now gazing into her bond-mate's icy blue eyes.

Aria smiled, gazing back down at their newly named child, "Liselle. Liselle T'Loak…Crown Princess of Omega. However I do hope you do not usurp my throne. My throne is big enough for us to share...maybe." She said as she cast a quick look to Tevos.

The green eyed asari councilor thinned her lips in disapproval and gave her bond-mate a scolding glare.

"Right, maybe you will be staying on the Citadel with your father…or Thessia with my mother and her bond-mate…and my sisters. Omega is no place for a baby." Aria said placating her bond-mate.

Tevos chuckled, "That's what I thought." She said.

The Queen of Omega chuckled, "When she gets older, she will visit the kingdom her mother rules but she will _not_ be a part of any of my business. I will make sure of it." Aria said.

"There is no way to convince you or talk you out of this is there?" The Asari councilor asked her bond-mate.

"No…unless you are offering an incentive. If you are then, by all means. I will follow your every whim, Valeria." Aria said innocently.

"You are just like your mother." Tevos said.

The pirate queen snorted, "Yeah right. There is no way I'm anything like her." Aria said with a small smirk.

The Asari councilor hummed, "You have an affinity for breasts and asses. You do resort to shooting things if they piss you off. You are a letch some days. However…you are cunning and smart. You have a business type of mind…even if it is running an entire lawless space station in the Terminus Systems. You protect everything that is important to you and you will listen to logic and reasoning…when you are not being a narcissistic sociopath." Tevos replied.

"Narcissistic? Sociopath? What? I prefer dashing rogue…or Queen…if you are feeling…humorous." Aria said mildly offended.

"Right. Ok, my dashing rogue…our daughter is asleep. I believe she needs to be burped…and then you need to get some rest. I need rest. Matriarch Aethyta said that they would all be back tomorrow to visit. Your nieces needed sleep and Matriarch Benezia needed to rest considering she is very close to her due date." Tevos said.

Aria hummed with a smile, "I know I never say this enough but…I really do love you, Valeria. If I was to have a kid, I'm glad it was with you." She said.

The asari councilor smiled before her and her bond-mate passionately kissed. Aria deepened the kiss while still holding a sleeping Liselle in her arms but Tevos pulled back with a coy smile.

"No you can't do that. You just spent hours in labor and the doctor said no sexual activity for a long time until you've healed." Tevos replied as she pushed her index finger to the Queen of Omega's tattooed lips.

Aria glowered at her bond-mate, "Deprive me of this? Really? You are really asking for it once I am cleared. I suppose…following doc's orders would be wise. I need to heal and once I'm back to full health, I'm tying you right the fuck up. Whips, chains, and everything in between and that is a promise, Valeria." The pirate queen said before she carefully got up from the hospital bed.

She was still sore but she wasn't going to complain. Aria gingerly walked around the private room with Liselle in her arms, burped her and then placed the baby asari back into her bassinet to sleep. She stopped for a moment looking at her daughter that fell right back asleep as soon as she was placed into her bassinet.

"Sweet dreams, my little princess. Mommy and daddy love you." Aria murmuring before she leaned down to kiss Liselle on the cheek.

Tevos had rolled out of the hospital bed and approached the bassinet and stood beside her bond-mate. She had leaned down and kissed Liselle on the cheek seconds after Aria had pulled away.

"Sweet dreams, Liselle." The asari councilor murmured softly, "Come along, Ari. You need rest…we need rest." Tevos continued.

"Mom said that we will need the rest now that we have a child. We will not have much sleep because of our daughter. Sleep sounds good, babe." Aria said before she yawned.

The two asari rolled into the hospital bed sighing happily and embracing. They both fell asleep listening to the soft snores of their daughter.

* * *

 _ **There it is! The Birth of the Crown Princess of Omega and Aria being a mommy! Oh Tevos trying to be supportive bond-mate but saying the wrong things while Aria gives birth (lol). Yes Tevos' name in this story of Family Ties is Valeria and I'm running with it, lol.**_


	4. Disturbance in the Force

_**Hello! I'm back at it again on a posting frenzy I suppose. This one is not set specifically when or where in the Family Ties Universe. Lets just say that this one-shot occurs during the Reaper War but everyone is on shore-leave. In this case, they are finding ways to stay occupied while not thinking about the Reapers, the Illusive Dick, and his pesky asshole Cerberus shock troopers.**_

 _ **I should have posted this one-shot two days ago but was finishing up another chap for Family Ties and busy with some family stuff. I will say this, NightmareWalker wrote this one after she had seen the new Star Wars movie a few weeks ago and whatnot. Happy late May the Fourth be with you!**_

 _ **We brainstormed about Grunt sparring with my first FemShep I made for ME named Zara for a bit one night and this one-shot came to fruition, Thanks to NightmareWalker. We then concluded that former MMA fighter turned actress, Gina Carano is inspiration for my created FemShep. (Carano recently starred in the Deadpool Movie as Angel Dust). Well, that's who we see as Commander Zara Shepard. NightmareWalker and I then**_ _ **bounced back and forth with a few things about who would be watching the two of them spar and if and when Liara would make her appearance and be totally entranced by her bond-mate sparring with FemShep's adopted krogan son. (lol) So this one is clearly a FemShep/Liara chap folks!**_ _ **Aria, Aethyta, and Jack also make an appearance in the chapter being their typical selves. A mention of some Jack/Shiala and Aethyta/Benezia in the chap. You have to squint for the Jack/Shiala stuff while the Aethyta/Benezia stuff slaps you in the face blatantly.**_

 ** _Thank you again NightmareWalker for writing this chapter and being awesome! Thank you to all of you who faved this story to see where I go with it. I hope you will all enjoy it one way or another...I'm just gunna stop rambling now._**

 ** _I do not own Bioware, EA, LucasFilms, Star Wars or anything else that may get me into trouble if I claimed it mine. The only one I can truly say is mine is my created FemShep, Zara._**

* * *

On-board the Normandy, the everyday sounds of the crew scurrying to their tasks overshadowed the faint thuds that echoed behind the doors of the training room. On the other side of them, Zara Shepard and Grunt tussled on the large area marked out as a ring. She grinned ferally at the Krogan, goading him with an insouciant flick of her wrist to remove the hair from her vision. He snarled and charged her again, swinging wildly to try and grab her. Shepard evaded smoothly, ducking under his arm and kicked his ass, sending him reeling and struggling to catch himself.

"Dammit, Shepard, fight fair!"

She only grinned and gestured for him to come at her again. Grunt let loose a roar and charged once more and suddenly found himself facing down a confident woman whose smirk made him falter long enough for her to grab his arm. She sent him reeling once more and, once he finally turned himself around, he saw stars and was abruptly on his ass, staring at the lit ceiling. "The fuck?" Standing over him, Shepard smiled widely and rubbed the wide red mark on her forehead, eyes slightly dazed from the blow and stance victorious.

On the sidelines, leaning lackadaisically against the wall lined with weights, Aria, Jack, and Aethyta all laughed. Jack ribbed Aethyta good naturedly, smirking widely. "Told ya she'd put him on his ass. Pay up, Papa Blue."

Aethyta groaned and rolled her eyes. "I told ya, Jack, you only win if he gets knocked out. No points unless it's a TKO, babe." She flipped off Jack, who flicked her finger with a wisp of biotic energy and rolled her eyes.

On their other side, standing some distance away, Aria crossed her arms and sneered, brows lowered over her eyes as she watched Grunt struggle to his feet while Shepard bounced nimbly around him. "You'd be dead four times over already, Grunt."

"Shut up, T'Loak," the Krogan rumbled dangerously, slowly straightening and shaking his head. "You fucking headbutted me, Shepard? Really?"

The woman smiled widely suddenly, pausing her movements to shrug and hold her hands up. "Hey, if it works…besides, Wrex showed me how to. Blame him." She curled her index finger at him, daring him to come at her again, and the Krogan eyed her balefully.

Behind them, the doors suddenly opened and Liara wandered in, head swiveling as she took in the scene. "Zara, what are…" Her voice dropped off as Grunt rushed Shepard and she leaped out of the way then ran at him and planted her feet in the middle of his back, sending him flat on his face with a rushed exhalation. Shepard shoved his head down when he lifted it, twisting his arm as far behind his back as she could, unaware of their new audience whose eyes studied her raptly. Liara watched the muscles in Zara's arms flex as she wrenched Grunt's arm around, saw the vicious, victorious smile on her face when he roared and tapped out with his other hand, watched the subtle play of muscle and sinew moving beneath her legs as she slowly stood and stepped away from the Krogan.

She startled when Aria barked out a laugh and sauntered over, pushing her shoulder lightly. "Hey, baby sister, you alright? You're drooling, you might wanna shut your mouth." She playfully tapped Liara's jaw and shorted when it snapped shut with an audible click of teeth. "Get an eyeful of your soldier over there? She's just showing off for mom and Jack, she knows they like a good spectacle." Rolling her eyes, Aria shoved Liara again when her gaze strayed back to Shepard as she helped Grunt to his feet, an easy smile replacing the feral one she'd worn. "Jeez, you'd think you weren't banging her, the way you act sometimes."

Liara flushed purple and Aria chuckled, brushing a heated cheek with the back of her knuckles. "See, it's things like this that make me think you and soldier girl over there haven't fucked sometimes. Other times…let me say, baby sister, I'm glad I'm not in your head other days; you get this wicked gleam in your eyes, kind of like mom and Benezia, ya know? Like that morning after their anniversary, when you and me walked in on them doin-"

"Yes, I remember what happened, Aria!" Liara squeaked, panic lacing her voice and eyes wide as she finally met Aria's gaze.

Her sister snorted a laugh and shook her head. "Go on, I think I've tormented you long enough for now; go see your soldier. Besides, I think mom might shoot me if you turn any purpler."

"Uhm, no…no, it can – it can wait. I need-" Liara broke off when Grunt tried to yank Shepard off her feet, only to suddenly find himself on his knees with his arm twisted uncomfortably overhead again. Zara's muscles flexed and Liara turned purple, fleeing the training room without a backward glance.

Aria watched Shepard look around curiously and speak just loudly enough to carry to her ear canals. "I sense a disturbance in the force…Grunt, are you done yet?"

"Not until I best you, Shepard!" He struggled and she let him go abruptly, smirking as he fell forward.

Behind her, Aethyta laughed raucously and slapped Jack's shoulder as the tattooed biotic stared at her in confusion. "Oh, come on, _please_ tell me you understand that reference!" When Jack only stared blankly at her, Aethyta groaned and pressed her palm to her forehead. "Oh, that's a crying shame. It was only one of the best franchises the humans made in the twentieth and twenty first centuries. I'mma show you the vids someday soon, make you sit there like I did with dear Zara."

At the sound of her name, Shepard's head popped up and Grunt used the minute distraction to break free, swiping her legs from under her and sending her into a tumble atop him. They grappled until Zara was panting over Grunt, one hand in a fist just over his face and the other planted atop his chest.

Jack rubbed the back of her head, stepping back from Aethyta. "Uh, no, I think I'll pass, Papa Blue. Last time you made me watch one of those old ass vids, you hid my communicator for the day-"

"You were on it _constantly!_ What else was I supposed to do?"

" _Not_ hide it in the fucking freezer? It took me six hours to get the damn thing to work again!"

"Oh, boo hoo, not like your little Cheerleader couldn't build you a new one," Aethyta waved her hand lackadaisically. "That's not the point, dammit! I didn't want to watch the damn vid in the first place!"

"It's good to be cultured, and you could use the diversity instead of only watching action vids. And besides," she continued, hands on her hips, "what exactly is wrong with being more culturally rounded?"

"I don't _want_ to be more 'culturally rounded,' dammit!" Jack stomped her foot childishly, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest as Aethyta eyed her balefully.

Behind her, Aria mimicked the pose with uncanny precision. "Yeah, mom, she _likes_ being a Neanderthal. Leave her to her cave-woman tendencies." She waved her hand lackadaisically through the air and barely managed to duck the flare of energy that flew at her head, glaring at the biotic with murder in her eyes. "You did _not_ just…"

"I think I did," Jack retorted, smirking firmly and hand smoking, "what are ya gonna do about it, you little blue bitch?" Aria's eyes darkened and she charged Jack, tackling her to the floor. They rolled around, grappling and throwing biotically charged punches when they could, eventually ending in a stalemate with Aria atop Jack, each with a glowing hand at the other's neck.

"You know," Jack said conversationally, "if you wanted a piece of this, all you had to do was ask. These theatrics really weren't necessary; I'm sure Shiala wouldn't mind." Wiggling her eyebrows lecherously, Jack cackled when Aria furrowed her brow, a look somewhere between curiosity and disgust flitting across her face.

She gagged when her collar was suddenly grabbed and she was unceremoniously yanked off Jack's hips, Aethyta's hand firmly grasping her clothes as she dragged her back. "I swear, it's like you're still a damn maiden some days. What are you gonna do when you get into a bind and I'm not there to pull your stupid ass out?"

"Slap them with a singularity?" Aria shrugged as best as she could while still being held by her mother, then pulled away and approached the training mat.

Shepard was watching the proceedings with interest, sitting atop Grunt's back with her foot planted firmly in the back of his head, and cocked her head as Aria swayed over. "Finally paying attention, Your Highness?"

"What can I say? Sometimes, I need something more... _stimulating_."

Aria smirked and Shepard grinned, all teeth and wild eyes surrounded by a halo of dark hair. "Maybe you'd better find your bondmate then, if our company isn't enough to keep your interest."

"Maybe I will. Goddess knows I haven't had enough time to appreciate her recently." Every word Aria let slip dripped with innuendo, her eyes smoldering playfully as Shepard fluidly stood and stood until they were toe to toe.

"A beautiful woman like that? I wouldn't let her leave my sight for any length of time."

"Then why aren't you with my sister?"

Shepard froze for a moment, then looked over Aria's shoulder and grinned. "I think I will take your gracious advice and remove myself from here before Grunt loses all the feeling in his arms." Her gaze swept over her shoulder, looking with amusement at the Krogan who was struggling to his feet sans arms – which were hanging limply at his sides, fingers twitching occasionally. He muttered darkly to himself, limping toward the door, and Zara chuckled. "Oops," she said sarcastically.

Aria smiled and clapped her on the shoulder. "I knew there was a reason I didn't kill you when you began seeing Liara."

"You'd have me to deal with, daughter; you know our Little Wing is fond of the princess. Athame knows why, she's just a meat-head, but…" Aethyta shrugged, all 'what can you do' helplessness, and snorted a laugh when Zara mock glared. "All right, all right, c'mon kids, let's leave the Commander to herself." Aethyta swept Aria and Jack into the circle of her arms and led them away, beginning to regale them with a story of her maiden days that left Aria groaning and Jack laughing uproariously as they left through the door.

Shepard shook her head and carded her hands through her hair, making her way toward her quarters, where she found an eager Asari waiting just inside the door that jumped her and dragged her toward the shower, pulling her damp sleeveless shirt over her head and untying the cords of her pants as they made their way under the warm spray, a seductive smile firmly in place as her eyes blackened.

* * *

 _ **Leave it to Aria to knock some sense into an oblivious FemShep lol! Poor Grunt. He will best his battle-master (Mother) eventually.**_

 _ **When NightmareWalker sent this to me, I had to giggle at Aria and Liara's interaction; Typical older sibling picking on the youngest about their significant other. And Yes, Aethyta is a Star Wars nerd. I also giggled when Jack calls Aethyta, Papa Blue. I mean Jack calls Liara...Blue if you bring Liara along to the Grissom Academy mission in ME3 ONLY if you had and played the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC for ME2 I believe.**_

 ** _Next chapter will be going back in time. Specifically, Liara's birth and Aethyta being a nervous new dad._**


	5. Aethyta and her Baby Bird

**_Back at it again with another post. This is chapter was probably the first chapter written for this fic. NightmareWalker and I collaborate again, lol. NightmareWalker wrote this one out after we had brainstormed on FB messenger and then that's when Family Ties took off lol. So, we are going to just dive right in with Liara's birth right off the bat; Benezia becoming a new mom and Aethyta, a new dad._**

 _ **To Rigel100: Nope! Benezia will be alive throughout these one-shots lol. From what I've read on here and ao3, there are not many stories where Benezia is still alive and still with Aethyta by ME1. As for Disturbance in the Force, Benezia just didn't want to hang around while Shepard and Grunt were sparring, Jack and Aethyta providing commentary about the duo sparring and Aria being Aria. But don't worry! It will just take a while until you guys get to see Benezia in the present setting for my head-canon to line up with canon...game-wise I suppose.**_ _ **So it's safe to say, Benezia didn't break her bonding to Aethyta and run off with Liara while pregnant. We all know how what happened when Benezia did run off and break the bonding. So in place of Benezia being indoctrinated by Sovereign and fights Shepard and her crew on Noveria, it is going to be a different matriarch they fight on Noveria. Benezia and Aethyta have to deal with the fall out of the indoctrinated matriarch's actions with their own government and whatnot. Just hang in there for a little while longer!**_

 ** _I do not own these characters; They belong to Bioware. The only ones i really can take credit for are the OCs and that's about it._**

 ** _Warning for language from Aethyta and tooth-rotting adorableness from baby!Liara_**

* * *

 _ **Family Ties**_

 _ **Aethyta and her Baby Bird**_

"C'mon, babe, just a little lon-"

"I swear to the Goddess, Aethyta, I will – _agh!_ "

Aethyta winced as her hand was squeezed painfully tight and eyed the doctor crouching at the foot of the bed balefully. "Are you just watching the show, or do you plan on actually delivering this baby?"

The doctor glanced up at her briefly before returning his attention to between her bondmate's legs. "Your contractions are less than five minutes apart, and you are fully dilated. You can begin pushing during the next contraction."

Benezia grimaced and blue light flickered around the hand grasping Aethyta's, her head snapping back as her teeth grit. Aethyta bit her tongue hard to silence the whimper building in her throat as Benezia's biotics flared brighter and her pained cry echoed through the delivery room. The doctor nodded approvingly and Aethyta prepared herself for another round of near-breaking pressure. She watched Benezia's face, the sweat beading on her brow and steadily darkening purple hue in her cheeks making her facial markings blend in with her skin tone.

"Just keep pushing, Nez-"

"We are _never_ doing this again, Thyta, do you hear me?!" Benezia broke and cried out again as another contraction hit her. When she regained her breath, she glared at her bondmate with black eyes and snarled incoherently.

"You need to use your big girl words, babe. You're almost eight hundred, you oughta know more words by now." Benezia growled deeply and Aethyta smirked even as her hand went numb. "C'mon, we're gonna have a daughter soon. Think about that. You and me, of all asari, are gonna have a kid of our own." A faint smile flickered across Benezia's lips before her brows furrowed and she grunted in pain as the next contraction hit.

Benezia struggled through increasingly powerful contractions and, after the most recent, the doctor looked at her and told her to bear down and really push. "What exactly do you think I've been doing, you incompetent oaf?!"

"Nez, hey, c'mon, he's just doing his job. You're almost there, babe, just a little while longer." Aethyta rubbed along her crest soothingly and her thumb caressed the back of her hand, perching gingerly on the edge of the bed so Benezia could lean against her. "Just push the next one, okay?" Her bondmate nodded tiredly and her face set in an expression of weary determination. As the next contraction hit, she bore down and yelled loudly, hearing Aethyta urging her on over the buzz in her head.

"Good, good, keep going," the doctor said. "A couple more pushes, Matriarch."

Once more, Benezia pushed with all her might and, after the contractions ended, flopped back in exhaustion. "Thyta, it hurts," she whispered.

"I know, babe." Aethyta brushed her lips across her crest. "But it won't hurt much longer. Keep pushing."

* * *

 _-Few Hours Later-_

"Wow…" Benezia held her newborn daughter close to her chest, gazing down at her with awe and adoration in her blue eyes. Wan and weary though she was, she still managed a broad grin as their daughter yawned and nestled closer. "Thyta, she's beautiful."

"'course she is, we made her. Kid's bound to have good genes between the two of us." Aethyta perched on the bed gingerly, eyes fluttering between her bondmate and daughter. "Little Liara T'Soni," she murmured, reaching out to caress a soft cheek, "ya know, even though I've been through this four times, it never fails to make me feel things."

"Things? Aethyta, do I dare think you feel emotions?" Benezia joked quietly and chuckled as Aethyta stuck her tongue out petulantly. Her bondmate's gaze returned to their daughter, reflecting in the dim glow of their private room, and she shifted minutely. "Do you want to hold her?"

Aethyta blinked. "I, uhm, I mean-"

"Go on." Benezia lifted her arms and Aethyta automatically reached for the newborn, cradling her gingerly in the crook of her elbow and staring at the blue bundle in amazement and not a little bit of fear. "She won't break, Thyta. I think she likes it when you hold her closer," she urged.

Aethyta pulled Liara closer and Benezia watched her expression soften as the baby cooed in her sleep, tiny fingers grasping at the neckline of her top. "Goddess, it's been too long since I've had this. She's so tiny," she whispered, gently running the back of her finger along Liara's still-soft crest, the ends drooping against her skull. She spent long minutes admiring their daughter's cherubic features, leaning into Benezia as she dozed, when she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She sniffed quietly and shifted enough that her bondmate groggily awoke.

"Thyta?"

"I just need to get something, babe; will you take the kid?" She carefully pressed Liara into Benezia's waiting arms and, as nonchalantly as possible, escaped the private room.

Outside the door, she leaned against the wall and took several long, shaky breaths, side-eying an inquisitive nurse who looked like she was going to approach her. When the woman went back to her datapad, Aethyta disappeared down the corridor, sinking to her haunches in an abandoned stairwell nearby and propping her forehead in her hands, elbows perched atop her knees. "What the fuck, Thyta, you gotta stop this shit. You don't _do_ emotions, remember? What the hell is the big damn deal?"

When no answer was forthcoming in the empty stairwell, she leaned back into the wall, the ends of her crest scraping against the paint with a near silent rasp. She stared up at the lighting, bright against her dilated pupils. "You've had other… _things_ , in the past. Other kids; Athame knows Aria won't let you forget _that_ ," she said ruefully, thinking of her eldest with a fond little smirk. A world-weary sigh echoed hollowly in the stairwell. "But this feels different, _dammit_. Like a fucking itch that I can't do any damn thing about unless I'm with Nez…Athame's tits, I went and fell in love with her and never even realized it." Aethyta shook her head and sighed heavily again. "And now I got a kid with her, and it only took one look and I was gone for her."

Despite her words, Aethyta smiled and stood, stretching as she straightened. Her eyes gleamed with happiness as she meandered into the hospital proper and down the hallways, nodding at the various strangers she passed. She paused outside Benezia's door, hand hovering over the scanner, and closed her eyes, sending a prayer to a goddess she wasn't certain she believed in. _Athame, please keep my girls safe and healthy. I don't wanna see either of them –_ any _of my girls – hurt in any way._ She pressed her hand to the scanner and stepped through the door, finding Benezia with her hospital-issued gown undone, Liara suckling greedily at her breast. "Kids already got good taste, I see."

Her bondmate glanced up at her with a twinkle in her eye. "And what exactly are you talking about, Thyta?"

"You know, babe, your boobs. You've got the rack of a goddess, and with any luck, she will, too." Aethyta grinned as she sat on the edge of the bed again, taking Benezia's free hand and lifting it to her lips to kiss the back of her palm.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing really," she shrugged. She slid further onto the bed and curled up against Benezia's shoulder, head nestled into the curve of her shoulder. "I just love ya, you know?" She felt Benezia startle next to her and felt a burst of guilt that her bondmate was unused to hearing that phrase. "I really do…and I'm _happy_ I got this chance with you, to have a family."

She barked out a laugh and snorted when Liara jolted in her mother's arms, prompting a smack against her chest by Benezia in admonishment. "Sorry, kid, I didn't mean to scare ya." She brushed her hand over her daughter's crest and smiled dopily, the grin stretching further across her lips as the baby cooed. "Shit, Nezzy, you and Liara got me _feeling things_ , you realize what that's gonna do to my rep?"

Benezia rolled her eyes as she twisted her head to peck Aethyta's cheek. "With any luck, keep you from going off looking for trouble."

"Nah, babe, you'd get bored if I didn't come home with a story every month."

Benezia snorted inelegantly and leaned more heavily into Aethyta's welcome weight. "I wouldn't go that far, dear. At most, I'd be worried about you losing your mind with the lack of fighting. I suppose, to preserve the few mental capacities you have remaining, I shall simply have to let you continue to put yourself in danger for no reason."

"Yeah, that's what I – _hey!_ "

* * *

- _Months later-_

Aethyta glared skeptically at Benezia as the Matriarch buzzed around their room, searching for her shoes and omni tool. "Babe, I really don't know about this…" Benezia made an acknowledging sound at the back of her throat as she tore apart her dresser top and Aethyta sighed. "Shoes are by the door where you set them, omni tool is here by me, Nezzy."

Benezia stopped mid step and smiled sheepishly, slipping her shoes on her feet and picking up the device from its place by Aethyta. She leaned in to kiss her bondmate's cheek, then cupped her cheek and turned her head to peck her lips. "You'll be fine, Thyta. I have to go in today; this cannot be done from home, unfortunately. I will be home by dinner at the latest, and it isn't as if she's a newborn any longer." Aethyta gave her bondmate a long suffering look and her lower lip jutted out a little in a last ditch effort to keep her home. "Put that away before I bite it, Thyta."

"Careful, I might like that, babe."

"I know you do." Benezia patted her cheek and ran her palm over Aethyta's crest perfunctorily and straightened. "Have fun, dear, you'll be fine." Before she could say anything, Benezia was out of Aethyta's sight and the asari sighed, looking over at the blanket laid on the floor.

Sitting amongst the scattered remains of breakfast, Liara giggled and whacked a spoon against the upturned bowl in front of her, bits of food clinging to her chin messily. "Oh, kid, you are going to be a handful today, aren't you?" Her daughter only squealed and threw the spoon at her, which Aethyta ducked with a yelp. Aethyta mock scowled at Liara, prompting a gale of bubbly laughter and exuberant clapping. "Yep, this is gonna be interesting."

After cleaning up her daughter's mess, she and Liara made their way upstairs, where she tried to give her a bath. Aethyta ended up in the tub with her, clothes drenched with bathwater and soap suds dripping off her crest, staring balefully down at the giddy toddler who was happily splashing around in the remainder of the water at the bottom of the tub. "We've got to have a discussion, kid, I'm getting a little tired of shit being tossed at me today."

Aethyta set Liara down amongst her toys and turned on a vid until the toddler was rubbing her eyes and yawning, flashing her tongue with each progressively larger one. "Alright, kid, let's put you down for a nap." When she picked her up, Liara started whining and struggling in her father's grasp, lip trembling as she fought to get down. "No, no, c'mon kid, just cooperate with me. I know this routine, you've got four older sisters, remember? Now, _c'mon_."

She finally wrangled Liara into her crib, although the toddler whimpered and sniffled until she was sobbing, fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared dejectedly at Aethyta. "You're killing me, babe, why won't you go down? I know you're tired, you keep rubbing your eyes; Athame's tits, _I'm_ tired and I haven't done anything today!" Aethyta rubbed her forehead and finally picked Liara up, bouncing her gently on her hip and brushing her thumb over her tear-stained cheek. "What's the matter, kid?"

Liara's forehead hit her father's shoulder, tiny fingers curling into the collar of her top as she whimpered quietly and rubbed her nose along her shoulder. Aethyta pressed her lips to the side of Liara's crest, humming quietly and rubbing her hand over her back. Her daughter slowly quieted, hiccupping for a couple minutes and fingers twitching at her collar, Aethyta continuing to rub her back and hum quietly against her crest as she walked around. "It's okay, daddy's got you."

* * *

- _Later that night-_

Benezia walked through the door later that afternoon, toeing off her shoes with a relieved sigh and calling out for her bondmate. "Aethyta, I'm home!" She heard the quiet hum of a vid in the next room and tiptoed through the door, nearly tripping over her feet at the sight before her. The floor was strewn with toys and upended bowls, eating utensils littered the table beside the couch, and a vid played, unattended to, on the wall. Benezia smiled softly as she heard Aethyta's soft snores, her bondmate sleeping heavily on her back on the couch with one arm thrown over her head and legs dangling over the arm of the couch. Liara was sleeping on her bared stomach, head pillowed against one breast while her hand laid over the other, held securely beneath Aethyta's other arm.

Benezia grabbed a blanket off the couch and draped it over them, freezing when Aethyta shifted and one blue eye peeked open. "Hey, I just got home," Benezia whispered, cupping her bondmate's cheek, "how was she today?"

Aethyta yawned, leaning into Benezia's palm and rubbing Liara's back gently. "We reached an accord," she said with a secretive smile, eyes drooping with lingering sleep. "How was your day, babe?"

"We reached an accord," Benezia echoed with a smile.

Aethyta smiled again and wriggled up against the back of the couch, patting the space beside her. "Lay down?"

"I think that would be wonderful, dear." She laid down beside Aethyta, curling into her side with her hand pressed over her bondmate's on their daughter's back, and kissed her cheek, listening to the quiet breaths of their daughter as she slept.

* * *

 ** _Adorable right?! There will be a few more chapters of baby!Liara and her just being adorable and then we will pick up into when Liara is a little older and FemShep will be involved more just hang in there! Thanks for all the support on this story. Also shout-out to NightmareWalker and others who left reviews for this story too!_**

 **Next up: Little Wing**


	6. Little Wing

_**Well, I do have give a shout out to Silentmana17 for pointing out the lack of line breaks in my chapters. Its a 'my bad' on my part for not going through and reading them after I posted them. So a huge apology there and I won't be making the same mistake again. Silentmana17, you get a crisp high five for pointing it out and got me thinking that just maybe I should go ****back and check. Thanks for pointing it out! (Crisp High-Five)**_

 _ **I never realized that this site is particularly picky about how you do the line breaks and stuff when importing a document. I usually separate time jumps and scene changes by a few symbols. So all the chapters are now re-edited with line breaks and whatnot.**_

 ** _Okay, now lets jump right in! I think this and 'Aethyta and her Baby Bird' were the first two chapters NightmareWalker and I wrote out respectively for this story and then it just expanded from there._** ** _I'm just going to throw out a random guess and say, Liara is...I want to say the asari equivalent to a seven or eight month old human baby. So, I am not sure just how old she would be if it were true canon I suppose. (shrugs)._**

 _ **I do not own these characters! They belong to BioWare!**_

* * *

 _ **Little Wing**_

 **Family Ties**

Benezia T'Soni shuffled home with her acolytes and commandos in her guard. The Matriarchy and High Command were …well, the Matriarch didn't have a word for it. They were congratulatory for her of having a child to continue on the T'Soni name. She was happy as well but deep down; Benezia didn't want to put those political expectations on her only daughter. Aethyta made her promise after their daughter's birth to let their Little Wing do what she wanted. Benezia promised she wouldn't hold Liara back from anything. If Liara wanted to be a mercenary, Benezia would support her; even if the matriarch didn't want her only daughter to be shot at or possibly die before her second century.

Aethyta assured her that Liara wouldn't do that 'being any daughter of Benezia's' but that didn't comfort the new mother at all. Liara was her only daughter - and Aethyta was Liara's father. Benezia knew that Aethyta would bring her status down and it had but ... she loved Aethyta. There was no way that she would abandon the century they had together, nor would she nullify the vow they made together, no matter what anyone said about her.

Besides, she could put up with Aethyta's varren-shit, plain and simple. Everyone else, including High Command, the Forum and the Matriarchy, saw Aethyta as some renegade who spoke like a raving lunatic about the asari building their own mass relays and building up their armies and navy. Benezia knew Aethyta had ideas that were actually quite good but nobody would listen and it pissed her bond-mate off when the Matriarchy would 'laugh the blue off her ass' when she brought her ideas forth. Benezia would affectionately tease that it was purple, not blue and it would get Aethyta smiling again. It was the simple things that made Aethyta smile because it was Benezia who had said it.

Benezia dismissed her acolytes, letting them go off to do their own thing patrolling the perimeter or returning to the barracks. Shiala approached with a few commandos.

"Everything has been well while you were gone, Lady Benezia." Shiala said.

Benezia nodded, "What of Aethyta and Liara?" She asked.

Shiala grimaced, "Fine…Matriarch Aethyta believes Liara is…teething. She has been…cranky all day. Some of the acolytes offered to help, but Matriarch Aethyta refused. She put Liara down for bed about an hour ago and then said that she wishes not to be disturbed." The commando captain said.

The matriarch smiled tiredly, "Sounds like Aethyta. You can go, Shiala. I am…exhausted and I do not think I will be up much longer myself." Benezia said.

Shiala nodded before she gestured for the commandos standing behind her to head to their posts before getting ready to walk away to do her duties.

"Shiala." Benezia called to her loyal captain.

The commando stopped and turned to face the matriarch, "Yes, Lady Benezia?" She asked curiously.

"Thank you for all you have done for me. I do not think I say it enough. I am grateful for all you do and do not ask much in return." Benezia said kindly.

Shiala smiled briefly before nodding, "You are welcome, Lady Benezia. It is my honor to serve House T'Soni and learn under the guidance of you and Matriarch Aethyta and Lady Liara when she comes of age." Shiala said smiling.

"Thank you, Shiala. The honor is mine." Benezia replied smiling before she let Shiala go back to her duties.

The matriarch sighed before heading up to the master bathroom to do her nightly routine before bed. When she entered the bedroom, Aethyta was doing her nightly work-out.

"So I'm guessin' that you are definitely not in the mood for some fun tonight." The other Matriarch said with a devilish smirk noticing her bond-mate's state of dress.

"Not tonight." Benezia said smiling tiredly at her bond-mate still doing pull ups at the pull-up bar that was installed in the doorway of Aethyta's closet/weapon's locker. Aethyta had more weapons than Benezia had shoes but they were under lock and key now that they had a child who had Aethyta's adventurous streak even as a toddler.

Aethyta smirked before she did one more pull-up before letting go with her left arm and began to do one armed chin-ups in hopes to change Benezia's mind about some nightly fun-time. Other than that, she loved showing off for her bond-mate.

"It's not working, Thyta. Any other night it would have. Just…not tonight." Benezia said before she slipped under the covers of their bed.

The half krogan grunted before letting her chin touch the bar before letting go of it completely. She rolled her shoulders and then rolled her neck to get the kinks out before approaching the bed to give Benezia her version of a 'W _elcome Home'_ greeting.

"Lemme guess, those windbags giving you shit 'bout you being bonded to me and us having a pureblood daughter?" Aethyta said dryly as she sat down beside the blue eyed priestess.

She knew it affected Nezzy to a point where her bond-mate was considering breaking their bonding and taking Liara. Aethyta was worried; desperate even to convince the other matriarch to give them a try. They weren't together for a fucking century to have the stuffed up windbags in the Matriarchy and High Command condemning Benezia for it. It was a rough patch for the two of them but they worked through it and were stronger than before. Aethyta gave Benezia the courage to stand up and fight while Benezia gave Aethyta a sense of duty and kept herself subdued a little as a result. Benezia had politely told the Matriarchy to ' _go fuck themselves'_ but not with any curse words while Aethyta had been informal and used many curse words. There were obscene gestures and maybe a threat or two of a head-butt too if any called Liara an abomination because of being a pureblood.

Benezia sighed slightly but smiled, "It is nothing I cannot handle, darling. You know how they are. They won't change their minds. You said it yourself that it will take something drastic for them to start listening to reason. By the time they do realize it, it would be too late." She said.

The half krogan let out a throaty chuckle, "Hmm, you know all the things to say, Nezzy. It's a good thing you are the only windbag I like out of the entire Matriarchy and our government." Aethyta replied.

Benezia snorted in amusement, "True. I am the only one willing to put up with your antics; enough to bond with you, become a step-mother to your other daughters, _and_ stubborn enough to have a daughter of my own with you." She said.

Aethyta grinned, "Dunno if that sounded like a complement or an insult but I'll take it as both. You know you love me or else you wouldn't have agreed to bond wrists and have a kid with me. I mean, enough for me to be the father to the kid and keep me around. Perhaps, its a slight lapse in judgment on your part if I am a quote on quote ' _insufferable pyjak who thinks about fist fighting and sex_ _all the time_ '. But I digress, Nezzy. " The other matriarch responded with a smirk.

"You are rather awful but I suppose I was always drawn to the…what is the word…bad types? Looking for a way to change them to be good and responsible but then you wouldn't be the one I fell in love with. You wouldn't head-butt a krogan that looked at me wrong nor would you punch Aria T'Loak in the face and then proceed to scold her for being...what was it you called her?" Benezia asked looking to her bond-mate.

"A bag of dicks. That eldest daughter of mine is a pain in my ass but I love the kid no matter what. I don't really particularly care if she does questionable shit. Always been a stubborn one that one. Even in the fuckin' womb. Goddess, she was even worse when _out_ of the womb. Dunno if I should be worried or proud that she did beat a krogan to rule Omega. Last I knew; the krogan that ran Omega was a warlord. Tough bastard too. Eh…it's not so much as a kick in the quad I suppose that she's keeping all those assholes in the Terminus systems out of Council and Asari space. That's gotta count for somethin'." Aethyta said shrugging a little.

"Speaking of daughters; how was Liara today?" Benezia asked softly.

"Teething. Cranky and whiny all day. Went down for a nap for maybe…a half hour this afternoon after lunch? Dunno didn't pay attention to the time before she was screaming her head off. The acolyte didn't know what to do to stop her from crying so I stepped in and told her to go do somethin' else. And I did finish the 'homework' you gave me while keeping the kid quiet. The 'homework' looked awfully like political varren-shit but I still did it…only because I'm nice…and I like you." Aethyta drawled out with a lazy grin before reclining back on her side of the bed.

Benezia laughed softly, "When have you ever been nice? Only time you are nice is if you are looking to get laid, Aethyta." She said.

Aethyta grinned even wider, "Can you blame me? I mean have you seen your rack? Normally, I'm an ass kind of asari but you, Nezzy; you are the tits, the ass and the brains. I got lucky with yah and I suppose that you can put up with my shit." She said.

The other matriarch hummed before leaning over to kiss her bond-mate, "I should check on Liara." Benezia said pulling away after the brief kiss.

"Kid's fine. Trust me. Changed her, sang her a lullaby and gave her something to help with the teething. She should be sound asleep. Checked on her before you got in actually but if you need to, I ain't gunna stop yah. You gave birth to her. I just provided the stuff to help create such a kid." Aethyta responded with a throaty chuckle.

Benezia bristled still amused, "Well. You do tend to remind me constantly that Liara is a quarter krogan. Even if that is not how asari reproduction works." The matriarch responded.

The other matriarch responded with a snort in offence, "Don't tell me how asari reproduction works, I've had a kid with a hanar, babe. Liara's quarter krogan and there is nothing you can say to deny it. Just wait until she's head-butting Shiala and going all blood rage during her training when she gets older. I will just say I told you so." Aethyta said smartly with a cocky smirk on her face.

"I assume that if it does happen, you will not let me live it down, correct?" Benezia asked raising her brow ridge.

Aethyta let out a bark of throaty laughter, "You bet Athame's sweet ass I won't, Nezzy. Now go, if you wanna check on the kid. If not, I want to cuddle the fuck out of you since we can't fuck because you are _so_ tired." Aethyta responded dryly with a grin.

Benezia laughed softly before kissing her bond-mate once more, "I shall return momentarily." She said before getting out of bed to collect her robe to tie around her.

"Hurry your beautiful blue ass back, babe. As much as I like you walkin' away from me so I could enjoy the view, I do not like to be kept waiting." Aethyta called out to her bond-mate.

The matriarch rolled her eyes tiredly before she headed out of the room and headed down the hallway to Liara's room. Benezia opened the door to her baby daughter's room as quietly as she could. A small nightlight and the full moon helped her guide her way to the crib. There lay Liara sleeping peacefully on her stomach, pacifier in her mouth while covered with a purple blanket that used to be her own blanket from when she was a just a baby.

Sometimes, Benezia can't even fathom that she created such a beautiful little child with Aethyta of all asari. All the times when some of the matriarchs would mutter a slur behind her back, Benezia could look at Liara when she comes home from the Forum and all of those harsh words from the matriarchs, fears and worries would go away. Liara's bright eyes; those eyes as blue as the oceans on Thessia would stare up at her in such wonder sometimes when Benezia would cradle Liara in her arms always made everything alright in Benezia's world. There would be times where Benezia would gently run her fingers over the freckle markings that dusted the apples of Liara's cheeks and the high priestess would suddenly feel better again.

It was particularly satisfying to see Aethyta dropping her guard around Liara because the younger matriarch thought it was the sweetest thing to see her bond-mate on the floor playing with their daughter. It made Benezia's heart soar when Aethyta would get Liara giggling so loudly, it would get Aethyta laughing hoarsely along with Liara. It would bring tears to Benezia's eyes as she watched the two of them interact and play.

The baby asari sighed in her sleep before her nose scrunched. Benezia held her breath awaiting the inevitable but let out a sigh in relief when Liara sighed in her sleep once more. The matriarch was just about to walk out of Liara's room but she heard a whine. Benezia's eyes widened as she turned back to see that Liara whined more before she heard movement. Benezia turned fully to see that Liara was now sitting in her crib, rubbing her eyes, pacifier still in her mouth but once Liara's blue eyes locked with her own, the baby was reaching for her immediately. There was no possible way that the matriarch was going to deny her daughter.

Benezia sighed heavily but lifted Liara out of her crib, "Little Wing." She murmured softly before Liara whined.

The baby pulled her pacifier out of her mouth and whimpered before tears began to fill Liara's ocean blue eyes. Moments later, Liara's cries could be heard probably all the way to the master bedroom.

Benezia walked around the room, doing a little bounce technique Aethyta taught her to calm the infant down but Liara's cries didn't stop. In fact, they increased. She wasn't sure what exactly to do at all. She's never had to deal with a teething baby before. In fact, the thought of her not getting Liara to stop crying broke her heart, to the point that tears were running down her own face.

Benezia switched to rocking her daughter in her arms, thinking maybe that would help. Liara didn't feel like she needed to be changed because Aethyta said she changed Liara before putting her to bed for the night. The matriarch rubbed Liara's back and cradled the back of Liara's head as tiny blue fingers gripped at her silk robe tightly. The baby asari screamed and cried into Benezia's collar bone. Not even that had eased Liara's cries.

The matriarch hummed in a futile attempt to calm her screaming daughter. Benezia headed back to Liara's crib; she grabbed the purple blanket and the other pacifier because Liara pitched the other one to the floor in her crying fit. The only other option Benezia could think of was Aethyta. She had no idea what to do. Babies never came with an instruction manual and Liara was no exception even if she was a quiet and easy going baby from right out of the womb. Aethyta said it was an ominous warning that Benezia shouldn't treat Liara like a baby bird when she got older. Benezia recalled Aethyta saying ' _She'll raise one hell of a storm with those little wings of hers,_ ' and that was how Benezia got Liara's nickname, Little Wing.

Benezia rushed out of Liara's room with haste to make it to the master bedroom. Aethyta was still awake looking at her questioningly.

"I—I don't know what to do, Aethyta. I've tried everything I could think of." Benezia said over Liara's cries still.

Aethyta grimaced a little. She knew as soon as she heard Liara screaming her little head off, that Benezia would be back in their room with their fussy kid in her arms. Judging by the tears rolling down Nezzy's face, Aethyta knew that Benezia felt that she was useless in getting Liara to stop crying.

' _Meh. Its Nezzy's first kid, I've already got four that I gave birth to myself. I've been there and done that._ ' Aethyta thought before she rolled out of bed to approach her teary-eyed and exhausted bond-mate and their teething kid.

"Ice usually works sooth the pain for a bit. Numbs the gums. It will only be like this for a week or two. Hopefully. she won't teeth for two months like Aria did. Goddess, you haven't seen cranky until you've dealt with a fussy and cranky Aria, _just_ for one tooth to come in." Aethyta said chuckling softly as she placed a comforting hand on her youngest daughter's back and then offered her bond-mate a smile.

Benezia felt hopeless; she couldn't get her daughter to stop crying and Aethyta was making jokes?! She wanted to snap at Aethyta but her bond-mate silenced the protests with a quick kiss.

"Go get in bed. Give her back her pacifier. It will temporarily stop her from crying. I'll get her other teething ring and some more of the stuff that healer gave me for her." Aethyta said. Benezia wanted to protest but her bond-mate plucked the pacifier from her hand, "Kid." Aethyta continued sternly enough to get their baby daughter's attention. Liara turned her head at the sound and that is when Aethyta quickly and gently gave Liara her pacifier. The baby stopped crying; even if it was temporary.

"Suppose you'll be sleepin with your mom and dad tonight then huh, kid?" Aethyta asked looking at Liara. Benezia watched as their daughter wiped her eyes with the back of her tiny left hand and whimpered, more tears springing to her eyes before looking back at Aethyta.

"Eh…You'll be ok, kid. Mom and dad got yah. Just…don't freak your mom out anymore. Hate seeing her cry because you're in pain. Hell, I don't like it when any of my girls' cry. Makes me feel…emotions." The half-krogan drawled.

Benezia had to chuckle even when she, herself was still in tears, "You? Feel emotions? That's new." She teased lightly.

Aethyta scoffed before she kissed her bond-mate once more and then tapped Liara on the nose gently, "I'll be right back." She said before hustling out of the master bedroom.

The matriarch settled into bed with Liara; the baby still whimpering but her jaw was moving furiously against the matriarch's collar bone. Benezia assumed Liara was chewing on the pacifier as a momentary substitute. She had cleaned up Liara's face with Liara's baby blanket and began to hum softly as she ran her hand soothingly over her daughter's back.

Aethyta returned with the teething ring and some sort of vial of medicine, "Got the stuff, babe. You all good too?" The half krogan asked before she settled back into bed beside her bond-mate still holding their daughter.

"Yes, she—Liara calmed down a little. She is chewing on her pacifier, however. I used her baby blanket as a handkerchief to wipe away her tears and—and my own I think." Benezia admitted softly.

"It'll wash. No big deal. Alright, get the kid situated so I can give her the medicine, then she can have the pacifier or her teething ring. Not sure how much longer she will stay up or whatever. You on the other hand, are exhausted. That much I can see." Aethyta said.

The politician grimaced but narrowed her eyes cautiously at the vial Aethyta held up. "What exactly is in that medicine?" She asked.

"Like I said, the healer gave it to me when I told her Liara was teething. It is like something you'd put on your gums or your teeth when you get a damn toothache I think. She said a small amount would work for a few hours for teething babies. Musta wore off, coz I gave her some after her bottle around dinner time. Anyway, it'll give her a few more hours of uninterrupted sleep so you can get some sleep as well. You need it, Nezzy." Aethyta said with a grimace.

Benezia sighed before she sat up, carefully so she didn't jostle Liara. It was a very swift process of removing the pacifier, then applying the gel and then giving an upset Liara the teething ring. The matriarchs waited with a baited breath as Liara let out a soft sigh of relief when the baby shoved the teething ring into her mouth. Benezia let out a deep exhale in relief before Liara leaned up against her, as she continued to chew on her teething ring.

"There, all better for now. First tooth is always the worst and the biggest pain in the ass, baby bird. Next tooth will be a cake walk and you won't even feel a thing. Care to tell your mom what you and I did today besides you getting all uppity when your caretaker didn't know what exactly to do with you either?" Aethyta asked with a throaty chuckle.

Benezia looked down at Liara who had turned to look up at her in some way, her ocean blue eyes wide and ringed red slightly from crying. "Did you have fun with your father today, Little Wing? You always seem to have so much fun with your father." She said softly with a strained smile.

"I know that look in your eyes, babe. Just because she's havin' fun with dear old dad doesn't mean she doesn't have fun when you are around. She loves you just as much as she loves me, so just stop whatever you are thinkin, Nezzy." Aethyta murmured.

"I cannot help think that way, Thyta. I didn't know what to do to get her to stop crying minutes ago. I have no idea what I'm doing. I cannot stand to see or hear her in so much pain. Goddess, I felt so helpless." Benezia said choking back a sob as more tears sprang to her eyes.

Aethyta grimaced before she lay back down beside her bond-mate, "I felt the same way after I had my first kid. Didn't know what to do exactly. Aria was a little demon when she wanted to be and made it difficult to do anything. Perhaps I made some mistakes with Aria, Jesira, Morgana and Ryessa, but so has every parent. You ain't no different. Liara is your first kid and you are bound to make mistakes just like I did." She said.

Benezia sighed heavily before she settled down herself laying on her back while Liara sat between her and Aethyta, chewing vigorously on her teething ring. "Oh and tomorrow, you might wanna start putting a bib on her. She's gunna drool like crazy. Usually happens more often now that Liara's teething." Aethyta said.

"Now you mention it." Benezia said smiling tiredly as Liara let out a coo in delight.

Aethyta chuckled softly, "Havin' a kid doesn't come with a rule book or instruction manual. Kids are unpredictable. Do you know how many times I wished I had some sort of instructions when I was raising Aria?! Liara is gunna be a cake-walk compared to Aria when she was a baby. If Liara becomes a commando, a huntress, a merc, or a dancer or whatever she wants to be, I ain't gunna stop her. She's free to do what she wants and whatever will make her happy. I think that's something we can both want for her. To grow up and not make the same mistakes we did when we were horny rebellious maidens." The other matriarch drawled out with a grin as she tickled her youngest, causing Liara to let out a laugh but didn't stop chewing on her teething ring.

The politician smiled warmly, "I do not know if I would say I was a horny rebellious maiden back in my maiden days." Benezia said.

"If you met me back then, you woulda been that horny rebellious maiden without shakin' your ass in some sleazy bar. I mean you have been bonded with me for almost a century." Aethyta responded with a smirk.

Benezia just chuckled as she caressed her bond-mate's chin, "Maybe." She replied before she turned back to their child.

"I did promise you, Aethyta that I wouldn't push her into being something she didn't want to be. You will raise one hell of a storm with your little wings, won't you Liara; a big storm that might send a ripple effect for future generations of asari. Perhaps the entire galaxy? You will be the cause of many great things, Little Wing. You will make me very proud." Benezia said softly before she kissed her daughter on the right side of her face.

"And maybe throw a few head-butts in there as well for good measure for those who don't listen to you. You'll do dear ol' dad very proud too, kid. Especially if you head-butt a krogan." Aethyta said before she kissed Liara on the left side of her face.

Liara let out a sharp squeal in delight, pulling her teething ring out of her mouth before she rolled towards Benezia and finally settled her giggles.

"We already did this once, kid. You went to bed once but you didn't stay asleep. Now that your mom is home and getting ready to go to bed too, and suddenly you wanna play? Your dad was supposed to get cuddle time with your mom until you decided to pitch a fit." Aethyta said before she tickled Liara once more, the baby asari giggled loudly, "but I suppose Dad gets to cuddle with both of her favorite girls. Scoot closer, Nezzy…and take your robe off. Now!" The brown-eyed matriarch continued wriggling her brow ridges, throwing a suggestive smirk at her bond-mate.

"I suppose I should have expected that. It's a valiant effort but it won't work when our daughter is lying right beside us." Benezia scolded lightly with a slight smirk on her face.

"You didn't say no either but whatever. Cuddle time it is, I suppose, but we are going to do it soon even if I do have to threaten Shiala to watch Liara just so I can get you alone in your home office for a few hours." Aethyta said grinning as she pulled Benezia and Liara closer to her so that Liara was resting in between her and Benezia. The asari baby sighed contently, shutting her eyes, falling asleep against Aethyta's right shoulder drooling already.

Aethyta sighed heavily, "Damn kid's drooling already." She muttered looking at the top of Liara's crests.

"But you don't care because you would do anything to see Liara smile even if it is you making an ass out of yourself, Thyta." Benezia said softly with a smile.

"Eh, maybe. Doesn't matter anyway I suppose. I'll shower in the morning." The half-krogan murmured.

"I love you Aethyta…and thank you…for giving me the greatest gift in my long life." Benezia said.

Aethyta grinned, "Love yah too Nezzy and you're welcome." The other matriarch responded softly with a beaming grin.

The bonded pair shared a deep kiss before falling asleep with peaceful smiles on their faces; embraced with Liara nestled between them.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts? Concerns? Questions? Comments? Lemme know! Constructive Criticism is welcome!_**

 ** _This chapter was one of those ideas that wouldn't go away unless I wrote it down. I had fun with it; a lot of fun!_**

 ** _I don't know what it is but thinking about Kid!Aria being an absolute nightmare for Aethyta would be hilarious to see...Damn plot-bunnies...Anyway, I got one more chapter of Baby!Liara coming up next. Liara will be aged up to about an asari equivalent to a human toddler. After that, we will be moving on to Child!Liara. She will be aged up to the asari equivalent of a seven year old human child but I'll get more into that later!_**

 ** _I do also want to say, I am also on Ao3 too! I have posted this story over there. Feel free to check it out over there if you feel like it! If you need to find me over there, look for iTzJerBear09!_**

 ** _Next up : Baby Barriers and Head-Butts_**


	7. Baby Barriers and Headbutts

_**Well, first off again, I would like to apologize for not posting lately. Family stuff came up and then writers block...So I have been behind terribly. So here is the latest chapter of Family Ties. I got inspiration for this chapter from a picture on deviant art when I was searching randomly for Mass Effect stuff for funsies. Anyway, Here it is.**_

 ** _I do not own Bioware or the characters of Mass Effect. The OCs listed in this chapter are the only ones I can sort of take credit for._**

* * *

 _ **Baby Barriers and Head-butts**_

 _ **Family Ties**_

Benezia rushed around barking orders at the acolytes to do what they needed to do for the arrival of the Asari Councilor, Valeria Tevos. The Matriarch supported Tevos' bid to become the next asari councilor on the Citadel and for that, Tevos makes a visit to House T'Soni whenever she is on Thessia. Today happened to be that day.

The head of House T'Soni mumbled to herself as she looked at a data pad while three acolytes followed her; all eager maidens looking to prove themselves and further their own house name by serving under Matriarch Benezia's guidance and teachings.

"Coordinate with Aethyta about increasing the number of commandos and huntresses around the Estate. Make sure that Captain Shiala, Lieutenant Jesira, Sergeant Polara, and Corporal Galhyna are escorting Councilor Tevos from her sky car inside the estate. I want the four of them inside as Councilor Tevos and I discuss our matters and they are to have lunch with us all while doing their duties." Benezia said as she looked at another data-pad that was handed to her.

"What should we ask Matriarch Aethyta do for you, Lady Benezia?" One Acolyte asked.

The priestess halted for a moment as she looked at her omni-tool. It was Liara's feeding time. It was one of the rare moments Benezia and her daughter could bond and have quality mother-daughter time but today was not going to be one of those days. Benezia cursed under her breath, a rather unattractive habit she picked up from her stubborn bond-mate, who was nowhere to be seen, unsurprisingly.

"Where exactly is Aethyta anyway?" Benezia asked her three acolytes, confused to where her bondmate may be.

The three maidens looked at each other, "She…Well, Matriarch Aethyta wished to keep Lieutenant Jesira and Liara outside for the day while Councilor Tevos visits." One said.

The head of House T'Soni turned and narrowed her pale blue eyes at the three maidens. Benezia needed straight answers but then again, they were talking about Aethyta here; an asari matriarch that refused to deal with High Command or any form of Asari government and that included the Asari Councilor for some odd reason.

"She wished to take Lieutenant Jesira and Liara camping." The second acolyte said nervously.

Benezia pinched the bridge of her nose and released a heavy sigh. Of all the times, Aethyta chooses now to take Liara camping.

"Find them…Have Lieutenant Jesira bring Liara in and then ask Aethyta nicely to keep the security details around the estate in order or have her train the new group of commandos that arrived last week until my business with Councilor Tevos is concluded." The Matriarch said.

"Right away, Lady Benezia." The third acolyte said with a nod before she rushed off.

The remaining acolytes then continued to follow the Head of House T'Soni around as she directed and told them where they were needed, and they went off to do their duties, leaving the Matriarch alone for the moment in her office. Benezia looked out the window to gaze upon her large garden that was about fifty paces from the back door. She saw Liara toddling up the stone path with Aethyta and Aethyta's middle daughter, Jesira following behind Liara by just a few steps.

The one thing Benezia could agree on though when it came to her bond-mate, Aethyta loved all of her daughters; even Ryessa. It was difficult for Aethyta to have to swallow that one of her daughters disapproved of the relationship she had with Benezia but that didn't mean the spy didn't love Ryessa any less. However, Benezia was angry with Ryessa for the way she had acted during the bonding ceremony. None of Aethyta's other daughters made a big scene. Not even Aethyta's eldest, Aria T'Loak made a big scene about the bonding ceremony as Benezia had feared she would.

Benezia watched a little longer as Jesira quickly trotted up behind Liara and hoisted the giggling baby up in her arms and on her shoulders, much like any big sister would do, and then began running in circles around Aethyta, holding onto Liara's little legs so Jesira wouldn't drop her. The priestess smiled warmly; almost at peace seeing how happy her bond-mate was and how happy she was when she finally decided to step up with a united front with Aethyta and told the Matriarchy and High Command that she would leave both, taking Aethyta, the T'Soni name, and her influence. This would also cause a ripple effect throughout the government considering that it was her money that kept some places in Armali such as a private school House T'Soni has been donating to for centuries, a few major companies, the Matriarchy itself and High Command. They would lose vast amounts of donations, influence and people just because the government and Matriarchy decided to banish Benezia and her name from their government.

Even if that did happen, Benezia, Aethyta and their acolytes and commandos would prosper on Illium or in the Terminus System since Aria already has a foothold in the Terminus Systems.

The Matriarch shook the thoughts from her head and gazed back out the window. Aethyta was looking right at her; a soft smile on her face while her brown eyes were twinkling with mischief. Well, to be fair, they always did that and Benezia wouldn't complain. Between Aethyta and Liara, Benezia is always on her toes in a good way. Benezia smiled when her bond-mate threw her a wink. The priestess resisted taunting Aethyta with the silk throw she was wearing around her shoulders, covering one of Aethyta's favorite places to rest her head at night. Benezia knew that if she did put on a show from the window for Aethyta, Valeria would be eating lunch alone with Shiala, Jesira, Polora, Galhyna and Liara.

She looked back at Aethyta who was now grinning rather wickedly before the other matriarch nudged Jesira and then took off inside; presumably to try to squeeze in a quickie on the desk behind her. Any other time, Benezia wouldn't say no and would be all for it as long as Shiala or Jesira was watching Liara so Benezia could have some alone time with Aethyta. It just wasn't going to happen today seeing as the asari councilor was due to arrive within the next hour.

Benezia cast one more look out the window to see Jesira pull Liara from off her shoulders and held her against her hip and then trotted inside. Just as Benezia turned around, she felt strong arms encircle around her waist and felt Aethyta nuzzling her neck.

"You shoulda taken off this stupid thing. I was anticipating a show." Her bond-mate rasped out.

Benezia smirked a little as she brought up her right hand and rested it against Aethyta's cheek, "I…might have if Jesira and Liara were nowhere near you and if I wasn't rushing around trying to make sure everything is in order for when Valeria arrives." She said.

Aethyta let out an indignant snort, "We can still have a quickie on your desk. Told Jesira to keep Liara occupied for a half hour and to tell Shiala or whatever acolyte is lookin' for us that we would be indisposed for an unspecified amount of time." The half-krogan husked out nuzzling her bond-mate's neck folds.

"Again, any other time I wouldn't say no to that offer but it will have to be…after Valeria leaves and everything settles down. This meeting is important and I do not want it to flounder like last time." Benezia said.

"Last time it was that old bat whatever the fuck her name was. It's different now because I…don't want to head-butt Tevos. At least she's supportive of the two of us being bonded. Everyone else including the ex-asari councilor wanted us out of the Forum and High Command. A few well-placed threats here, a few well-placed endorsements there, and Tevos is the new councilor. Old- Bat whatever the fuck is out and living on some backwater colony in the Terminus Systems and we…still have our money, influence, and votes. The windbags would have to be dumbasses to threaten us _again_ when we have Tevos' backing." Aethyta surmised.

"Do you hear yourself, my love? You are talking politics." Benezia teased.

Aethyta growled a little, "Switching the subject before I really do make good on my promise of taking you on your desk while Tevos is being entertained without you." She muttered.

Benezia chuckled softly before she turned her head to the right and then placed a kiss against her bond-mate's cheek. "Later, I promise. Usually I would spend this time with Liara but I needed to take a quick break before heading back into making sure everything is fine for when Valeria arrives." The Priestess said softly.

Aethyta grumbled, "Fine. Once the kid is down for her nap or for the night, you are _all_ mine." The older Matriarch murmured.

"Deal. Now I did want to talk to you though. How is the training coming along for the new squad of commandos that we just received from the academy?" Benezia asked.'

"Rough around the edges and cocky. Athame's tits they are cocky. They think that just because they are now serving with House T'Soni that they can try to run me over? Ha! Good luck. I did promise not to get into it with the new recruits if they were pissing me off. Was out there just as Shiala finished putting them through some sort of training. Not sure what it was but Jesira, Liara and I left Shiala and her squad to it. Shiala has more of a level head when it comes to training cocky new recruits than I do." Aethyta said before she let Benezia go and stood beside her bond-mate as they gazed out the window.

"One of my acolytes said you wanted to take Liara and Jesira…camping." Benezia said with a trace of humor in her voice.

"No…I just said that so the starry eyed maiden would leave me alone but some night yeah, would like to go camping with you, the kids, and with the grandkids. Would be fun to get away from all this bullshit politics and whatnot. " Aethyta said.

Benezia smiled, "Would Aria even go camping?" She asked with a chuckle.

"The fuck if I know. My eldest doesn't leave that rock of hers' much anymore after she 'won' the crown. Liselle would pout until Aria crumbled probably. I know Jess, her bond-mate and her kids would be up for it. Morgana wouldn't pass up an opportunity to hang out with all of us crazy folk or her nieces." The Half-krogan responded with a shrug.

"So, what do you need me to do so this…luncheon with Tevos doesn't fuck up?" Aethyta asked looking at her bond-mate

Benezia turned her head and locked eyes with Aethyta, "You would not mind running security checks and coordinating with all the commandos on security detail around the Estate? I figure that is something you probably wouldn't mind doing and whipping the new squad of commandos into shape in the process." The blue eyed Matriarch said.

Aethyta released a throaty chuckle, "My brand of whipping into shape involves the deserts of Tuchanka, fighting threasher maws, head-butts, bar brawls and shaking their asses in sleazy bars and teasing a justicar about being stuck up and _living_ to tell the tale about it but I suppose I could...work my magic." The brown eyed Matriarch responded with a smirk.

"Good, because I'll…reward you if you do." Benezia said coyly with her own smirk as she trailed her right index finger along Aethyta's jaw.

Aethyta grinned wickedly, "You had me at reward. So I'll do it, even if I do break a few noses or arms?" She asked.

"Perhaps a few well-placed head-butts might change their cocky minds of how serious you are. You could always call up Aria and have her train the commandos." Benezia teased.

"Psh…Aria would have those newbies pissing their squeaky new commando leathers. I'd just sit back and laugh or just find my way to you and the two of us can go have a good fuck. She'd probably kill a few though if one said something wrong to her. So her trainin' commandos are probably not ideal. It's more for trainin Mercs but then again, Aria's always been rough around the edges. They say 'Like mother, like daughter' and I'm proud of her regardless." The spy recalled.

Benezia grimaced, "A lapse in judgment on my part. It is something when you are suddenly the voice of reason and I, the illogical one." The priestess said.

Aethyta kissed Benezia on the lips, "Still love yah babe, even if you do have many lapses in judgment." Aethyta said grinning cheekily after she pulled back from the kiss.

"And some days I wonder why I bonded wrists with you." Benezia joked.

"Because you love me, Nezzy." Aethyta responded smartly with a smirk.

The blue eyed matriarch smiled softly before she grasped her bond-mate's hand and lead Aethyta out of the home office.

* * *

The asari councilor arrived within that hour; Benezia was getting increasingly worked up over the luncheon because of the last time an asari councilor was in the T'Soni home. However, it wasn't the case. Valeria Tevos was warmer than her predecessor; kinder, intelligent, and would listen to reason far better than her predecessor. It was one of the reasons why Benezia and Aethyta threw their support, influence and a _handsome_ donation for Tevos' bid to become the next Asari councilor on the Citadel.

Benezia stood in the foyer with a group of her acolytes as they waited until Shiala, Jesira and two other commandos escorted Councilor Tevos into the large estate. Once Tevos was safely inside, greetings between the Matriarch and the councilor were brief but friendly before Benezia led the asari councilor into the large sunroom where a large lunch was being brought in from the kitchens.

Liara had toddled away from her caretaker and over to her mother opening and closing her fingers as if saying she wanted to be picked up. Added to the big blue eyes and trembling bottom lip, Benezia sighed before leaning down to pick up her daughter.

"Aren't you adorable, little one." Tevos said softly as she watched Benezia interact with Liara briefly.

"I apologize, Valeria." Benezia said.

"There is no need to apologize, Matriarch. She is your daughter and she has earned her right to ask for you regardless." Tevos responded with a smile.

Benezia smiled briefly before she adjusted Liara on her hip and then presented the way to the asari councilor to sit.

They took their seats; Shiala, Jesira, Polora and Galhyna took their seats as well. However, Jesira got up rushing out of the sunroom to retrieve Liara's high chair.

Jesira walked back in with it in her hands and set it down beside Benezia. The high chair happened to be between Benezia and herself so if Benezia needed to talk business with Councilor Tevos, Jesira would feed her little sister. She didn't mind it either. She loved Liara but Liara was too young to understand that Jesira was her older sister.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Benezia said kindly.

Jesira nodded, "No problem, Mother." She said with a smirk that reminded Benezia's of Aethyta's smirk.

Benezia smiled briefly before she helped Jesira get Liara into her high chair even if the toddler wouldn't cooperate with either of them. Liara had given both her and Jesira a glare as if the glare said ' _Once I find my way out of here, you will both regret it_ '.

Tevos watched laughing softly as the baby asari scowled in every direction at every one before the Lieutenant that called Benezia mother handed the child something. The little asari gasped with wide blue eyes before she clenched her fists together trying to reach the object that was out of her grasp.

"Are you going to eat lunch and behave or are you going to raise hell, Liara?" The lieutenant asked.

The baby grunted in response still focused on the jingling object in the commando's hands. The councilor smiled once more, thinking about her bond-mate and their daughter.

"Thank you Jesira." Benezia said smiling now as her step-daughter placed the keys to a sky-car on the tray of the high chair.

"It's nothing, mother. I do the same with my daughters. I found out when I had my first kid that shiny jingling objects will entertain them for at least a few hours. That is if you don't mind the jingling keys and excited babble during a quiet lunch." The commando responded with a grin.

"If you do not mind me asking a personal question, Lieutenant. You call Matriarch Benezia…mother. Is there a reason why?" Tevos asked curiously.

"kI don't mind, Councilor. I call Benezia…Mother because she's my step-mother. My mother is Matriarch Aethyta. I call her mom and Benezia Mother. Mom is a bit more impersonal and informal, like my biological mother, Aethyta. Mother is a bit more formal and refined, just like Benezia. Mom is fine with it. Encourages it actually and I don't let it bother me. I don't mind calling Benezia Mother anyway. She's treated my sisters and I as if we were her own and has welcomed us into House T'Soni with open arms even if my eldest sister does questionable and shady things while sitting on that rock of her's in the Terminus Systems. My sisters and I responded in kind in treating her as if she were another mother to us. Goddess knows sometimes Mom acts more like a father instead with this baby bird right here." Jesira said kindly with a smile before looking to her baby sister who was shaking the sky-car keys a little more aggressively than before.

Tevos looked surprised before looking to Benezia for conformation. Aria never mentioned anything about her family. Valeria always assumed that her bond-mate's name wasn't her given name but when the commando lieutenant said something about an elder sister that does questionable and shady things while sitting on a rock in the terminus systems, Tevos started putting the pieces together. Aria T'Loak had sisters and a mother that the councilor had met but never suspected anything. She was going to have to have a serious talk with Aria about all of this.

"Your sister…her name wouldn't happen to be…" Tevos trailed off.

"Aria T'Loak, yeah." Jesira said.

"She is…Aethyta's eldest daughter. I was surprised when Aethyta and I bonded wrists that Aria didn't cause a scene." Benezia said.

"Unlike Matriarch Aethyta's youngest daughter? Ryessa was in the wrong to have said anything or throw that big of a tantrum on an important day for Lady Benezia and Matriarch Aethyta." Shiala muttered with a scowl.

The commando lieutenant shook her head and sighed, "Yeah, Aria, Morgana and I support Mom and Mother. Always have even if Aria and Mother do not see eye to eye on most things but she still offered support to them during their bonding ceremony. Shiala is also right about my little sister, Ryessa was in the wrong." Jesira said with a shake of her head as she sat down.

The sunroom went quiet for a moment save for Liara still shaking Jesira's sky-car keys. The little asari noticed that the room had fallen too quiet for her liking and scowled. She was going to fix that.

"Mommy!" She half shouted before throwing the keys on her high-chair tray as she looked at Benezia expectantly.

The sound snapped everyone out of the awkward silence. Shiala placed her left hand over her mouth to hide her smile while Jesira snickered. Polora and Galhyna tried desperately to stifle their giggling.

Benezia smiled briefly before she cast her daughter with a scolding look. She also cast another scolding look at Jesira who wasn't even trying to hide her laughter and amusement unlike Shiala, Polora and Galhyna were.

Even Tevos was amused. It reminded her of her own daughter when she got annoyed with her and her bond-mate when they weren't paying attention to their daughter.

"Impatient one, isn't she?" The councilor said with a chuckle.

"Well, Liara certainly didn't get it from me." Benezia mumbled with a blush.

Jesira's snickering turned into full on laughter, "Mom would never let you live this down, and you know that right." She said as her laughter died down.

"I am sure you will realize that discretion is a virtue when it comes to Aethyta, correct?" Benezia asked her step-daughter.

"You know Matriarch Aethyta, Lady Benezia. She will find out one way or another and not necessarily from the lieutenant." Shiala cut in with a grin.

Benezia turned and narrowed her eyes at her most trusted and loyal commando; giving Shiala a withering look of betrayal. The commando captain snickered a little more.

"I do apologize, Councilor." Benezia said.

"As I said before, Matriarch, all is well. You do not have to apologize for any of this. In fact, I am quite amused. This doesn't exactly have to be a business luncheon from the get-go. It is nice to sit down to a luncheon with a friend and see that you are completely not all about business and politics." Tevos said with a smile.

Benezia let out a sigh of relief, "Right…well, I suppose everyone is hungry then." She said making a gesture to one of the acolytes that rushed off out of the sun room.

Many acolytes returned carrying plates of food and drinks, even baby food and juice for Liara.

* * *

Benezia made sure she kept an eye on her daughter who was getting way too into flipping the empty bowl that held remnants of her baby food on the high chair tray. Jesira would stop eating her own lunch to flip the bowl back over and then fill it with more baby food. She would also play with Liara while they were all still eating lunch by taking one of the napkins and draping it over Liara's head. The little asari would then pull it off her head, giggling and throw it back at the commando lieutenant as if asking to do it again but Liara would get side-tracked and go back to eating her lunch giggling as Jesira would make faces at her throughout the entire lunch with Councilor Tevos.

The priestess was relieved that Liara was kept entertained and she certainly provided everyone with entertainment as well because well, she was just an adorable baby. Benezia wasn't going to get upset or mad at her daughter for providing the afternoon entertainment for everyone and making them including Valeria all laugh.

So when talks of business actually came down to it, Shiala and the other two commandos stood guard outside of the sun room entrance while Jesira stayed in a little nook of the sun room with Liara, playing so that the baby asari wasn't out of earshot for Benezia.

Talks of business about Binary Helix, votes for Benezia in the Matriarchy and new commando squads being trained to be a part of Tevos' security detail on the Citadel were thrown around. There were also some friendly talks between the Matriarch and the Councilor going on about what was going on in their lives, if Aethyta was behaving, or how Liara was doing and so on.

Benezia was shocked when Valeria admitted softly that she was bonded with Aria for a while now and that the two of them had a daughter together, Liselle. The matriarch assumed Aria kept quiet about the nature of Liselle's parentage so none of her enemies would go after Tevos just to get to Aria. Even worse, if the Matriarchy and High Command knew that their elected official on the Citadel was bonded to one of the most notorious asari crime bosses that considers herself a queen in the Terminus Systems and happens to be the eldest daughter to one of the most outspoken and infamous Matriarchs on Thessia. Added to the fact that said Matriarch is bonded to an asari and the two of them have a pureblood daughter. None of this would look favorable in Tevos' part. The Matriarchy and High Command would throw Tevos out of the position as Councilor.

"You know I will not judge you for what you admitted to me, Valeria. You never judged Aethyta and myself for being bonded and having a daughter of our own that happens to also be…pureblood." Benezia said shaking her head. She really hated that word.

"I know, Benezia. I supported you and Matriarch Aethyta just as you've supported me to become the next councilor on the Citadel. I assumed Aria said something to either of you but you have to understand our hesitance." Tevos responded softly.

Benezia nodded, "I fully understand. It is the same with Aethyta and I. The matriarchs are still…upset that I chose not to break off my bonding with Aethyta. It was a…difficult twenty years of arguments and separation between Aethyta and I before we finally worked through our issues. I chose not to let the Matriarchy push me or Aethyta around when it came time to give my answer. However, they know the implications if I were to back out." She responded.

Tevos nodded as well before she looked at her omni-tool. She was to meet Aria and Liselle very soon at Aria's mansion here on Thessia and she didn't want to be late because she missed her bond-mate and her daughter.

"I did not realize it was that late. I do apologize if I kept you from anything important, Valeria." Benezia said when she too noticed the time on her omni-tool.

"It's fine, Aria will understand." The Councilor responded smiling as she stood at the same time Benezia did.

Jesira left the room asking Shiala to go take over for her for the moment in watching Liara so she could find Aethyta.

Aethyta was walking back with three commandos; three that were probably the most experienced out of the entire group of commandos she spent two and a half hours running through the ringer. One of them was still cocky as hell but the other two were professional as could be. They walked into the sunroom just as Benezia was speaking with Tevos. Jesira stepped in the moment Aethyta walked in with the commandos.

The brown eyed Matriarch looked to her daughter as if to ask where Liara was. Jesira gestured over to Shiala. Shiala was seated on the floor across from Liara as the little asari played with her toys. Aethyta made eye contact with Benezia's loyal guard and Shiala nodded before patting Liara gently on her crests and then stood up. Aethyta made a gesture for the three commandos that were following her to fan out in the sun room.

One commando stood by Liara even speaking to the baby. Aethyta approached Benezia and looped her arm around the waist of her bond-mate as she continued to speak with Tevos.

Jesira was keeping an eye on her baby sister and the unknown commando. Shiala took a quick glance at her charge and saw that there was a blue glow surrounding Liara as the baby looked up at the commando hesitantly. That was when the commando knelt down and started playing with the toys with Liara. The blue glow around the tiny body of the little asari didn't go away however but she seemed to go back to playing with her toys with someone else.

What happened next wasn't anything short of extraordinary. The commando got too close and helped Liara when the baby struggled to get to her feet. The blue glow around her got brighter before Liara reared her head back and hit the bridge of the nose of the commando.

Benezia and Aethyta turned when they heard a crunch before a cry in pain. Tevos turned at the sound as well. The parents of the little asari baby eyes widened when they saw Liara standing over a commando who was now sitting clutching her nose.

Jesira was laughing hysterically while Shiala ran over to inspect the down commando with the other two recruits Aethyta brought in with her.

"What the fuck just happened?" Aethyta asked confused by her laughing daughter.

Jesira gasped trying to catch her breath and then looked at her mothers, "Liara just head-butt the newbie…She even…baby barrier...Oh my goddess! This—this is…Athame's tits! I can't even!" Jesira half shouted before she burst into another round of hysterical laughter clutching her stomach.

Aethyta stood stunned beside Benezia; the blue eyed matriarch was also stunned. Did Benezia hear right? Liara…head-butt a commando?

Benezia looked at her bond-mate and saw that Aethyta had tears in her eyes. ' _Tears?! She never cries!_ ' Benezia thought alarmed.

"Thy? Aethyta? What's wrong?" Benezia asked worriedly.

Aethyta sniffed, "Liara head butt a commando _and_ brought up a barrier? Athame's sweet sacred ass...we didn't even have to teach her, Nezzy. She's a quarter krogan after all." The brown eyed matriarch said proudly as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Benezia was shocked; shocked that Aethyta was crying and showing any sort of emotion in front of _anyone_ , horrified that Liara head-butt a _commando_ and proud…in a way that Liara created a barrier for being how old she was.

Aethyta rushed over, scooping Liara up into her arms and snuggled with her daughter and kissed Liara on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Baby Bird!" She cooed softly with a grin but frowned when Liara's blue eyes filled with tears.

The little baby asari whimpered before bringing up her hands and clutched her forehead. "Daddy." Liara whimpered as her bottom lip trembled.

"Ah hells. You'll be ok, kiddo. The first head-butt always hurts the worst but Daddy's got yah. I'm proud of yah, Baby Bird. So is mommy…speaking of which. Nezzy, you remember when we talked about Liara learning how to head butt or the blood rage? I told you so. I'm just a little upset that she didn't head-butt Shiala." Aethyta said grinning.

"You do know asari reproduction doesn't work that way, right Matriarch?" Shiala asked, slightly amused.

Aethyta snorted in laughter, "Says you and everyone else. I've had kids with a hanar, a drell, a salarian, a volus and an asari. Don't tell me how the shit works, Shiala." The half-krogan drawled.

The loyal commando captain rolled her eyes. Some day she will render Aethyta speechless, Shiala was biding her time.

Aethyta brought Liara over to Benezia while the commandos took the newbie that Liara head-butt to see if her nose wasn't extensively broken. "I think she head-butt that commando wrong. She's gunna have a bump on her forehead in the next few days." The brown eyed Matriarch said proudly to Benezia.

The blue eyed Matriarch didn't want to ruin the moment for Aethyta at all. Benezia could see the happiness and pride in Aethyta's eyes at Liara's very first head-butt and barrier so, the priestess smiled warmly before she took Aethyta's free hand and squeezed.

"Tell my eldest that she better visit, Tevos. If not, I'm gunna drag her and my granddaughter's purple asses back here. Oh and don't think I didn't see that bracelet on your wrist. Purple, pink, black, silver and white? I'm not that stupid or blind." The brown eyed matriarch said with a smirk towards Aria's bond-mate.

Tevos' eyes widened, "How did you?" the councilor asked trailing off.

"My job requires me to be thorough with details and Liselle is…quite chatty for a baby. Not something she got from Aria, _Valeria_." Aethyta said with a smirk.

"Thyta, behave." Benezia said lightly smacking her bond-mate on the arm that wasn't supporting Liara that was now resting her head against Aethyta's left collar bone, watching her mother, a strange asari with white markings on her face, and listening to her father's heartbeat.

Tevos cleared her throat embarrassed, "Well, I do believe now I can see the resemblance between Aria and you, Matriarch Aethyta." The Councilor said embarrassed.

"Told you so." Aethyta said grinning as she turned to Benezia.

Benezia face-palmed. She was clearly exasperated with her bond-mate in front of company. "Go…get Liara ready for her nap. I will be there after I walk Valeria out." The blue eyed Matriarch said to her bond-mate.

Aethyta saluted before walking out with Liara in her arms.

"Benezia? I think I understand how you feel with having Aethyta as your bond-mate." Tevos said.

"Aria is the same way, isn't she?" Benezia deadpanned, already knowing the answer.

Tevos nodded, "Except with an even shorter temper." The councilor said softly with a smile.

Benezia smiled, "Let me walk you out, Valeria. I won't keep you from Aria and Liselle. Please feel free to visit any time later with Aria and Liselle. You are welcome here any time; friendly visits or business visits, either does not matter." She said.

After The asari councilor left, Benezia found her bond-mate in their master bedroom. Aethyta was kneeling over the edge of the bed making Liara laugh. It wasn't a subdued laugh, it was a full on shrieking laughter. Benezia felt the world melt away as she heard the combined laughter from her baby daughter and her stubborn bond-mate.

"Daddy's proud of you, Baby bird. I didn't even have to teach you how to head-butt! I was really lookin' forward in teachin you how to head-butt someone but I suppose I can deal with what I got now. I can teach yah how to fight when you get older but Shh! It's going to be our little secret. Mommy doesn't have to know about it. Mommy's got you when you start exhibiting more of your biotics while dear old dad's got yah in the fighting hand to hand department. You'll get the best of both. You are the daughter of Benezia T'Soni…you are bound to be great, Little Liara T'Soni." Aethyta murmured softly as she nuzzled Liara's face, causing the baby to giggle.

Benezia smiled before she stepped in, taking the spot beside her bond-mate, "You are also the daughter of Urdnot Aethyta Teniren. You are very special indeed, Little Wing." Benezia said.

Aethyta looked to her bond-mate, "How did you figure that out?" She asked.

"I can do research, dear. You are not the only one who has connections." Benezia said before she leaned over to kiss her bond-mate on the cheek.

"I love you Benezia T'Soni." Aethyta murmured out before kissing her bond-mate on the lips.

The priestess hummed in the kiss before Aethyta pulled away, "I love you too, Urdnot Aethyta." Benezia said with a chuckle as the two stared lovingly at each other seemingly ignoring their daughter.

Liara let out a yell and glared at her parents with her deep blue eyes as if to say that she was there too.

Benezia and Aethyta laughed, "And we love you too, Liara T'Soni." The Matriarchs said together before they leaned down to kiss their daughter at the same time.

Everything seems to be alright in their world.

* * *

 _ **So there it is. I had fun writing toddler Liara's first headbutt and barrier! Until Next time, Folks!**_


	8. Little Wing and the Pirate Queen

**_I am getting terribly behind on all of my stuff. Life seems to have gotten in the way once more; Job hunting and such but fear not. I have several chapters written that I am going to post but I'm going out of line of my original outline plan so the next chapter is going to be somewhat set into the future but not that far in. Well, everyone will see soon._**

 ** _As for the last chapter, I wrote Baby Barriers and Headbutts before I wrote Liselle T'Loak, Crown Princess of Omega. Sometimes when that happens, it sometimes slips my mind and I forget to go back and reread. I don't know why I write things out of order and tend to forget some key stuff but I don't know. Another explanation for Baby Barriers and Headbutts could be that it's an AU within an AU...if you want to look at it that way._**

 _ **Anyway! Back to our regular scheduled programming. Fair warning, Aria may seem a little OC in this chapter but I think deep down, Aria is just a softy...that could biotically rip you to shreds if she felt the need to. Warning also for language.**_

 _ **I do not own these characters. Bioware owns them! All credits go to them!**_

* * *

 _ **Little Wing and the Pirate Queen**_

 **Family Ties**

Aethyta didn't know if she would end up sleeping in the sitting room when they returned back to the T'Soni estate for a while. Convincing Benezia to travel to the Terminus Systems was difficult; convincing her to bring Liara? The spy had to literally beg her bond-mate on her knees to bring Liara with them so Aria and Liara could meet. Yeah, there was a possibility that Aethyta wouldn't be sleeping in the estate at all. More like sleeping out in the commando barracks or at the apartment High Command gave her to do her dealings as a spy for her government. It was a shit job but it paid well. Aethyta was nothing but a glorified mercenary paid by her government seeing as she left the Conclave of Matriarchs before Liara was born. The spy was sick of half the matriarchs not listening to her ideas of building their own mass relays and the other half from calling Liara a pureblood and Aethyta some sort of slur for falling love with an asari.

The matriarch in question was seated beside her as the ship docked. Liara was seated in between them. Aethyta was sure that the kid could sense the tension radiating off the both of them not to mention this is intimidating for Benezia, seeing as Aria and Benezia never quite got along well. Nezzy was a peacemaker and upholder of the laws on Thessia while Aria was a renegade and breaker of every law. Aethyta's eldest wasn't very much a stickler for the rules; just like mother. Perhaps it was good old-fashioned krogan bullheadedness but Aria was courteous and polite to Benezia, something for which Aethyta was grateful for. Today would be a whole new ballgame so to speak. Aria T'Loak, Pirate Queen of Omega will be meeting her little half-sister for the first time nearly six centuries younger than her. The spy didn't know if her eldest would react differently to her youngest or be indifferent about it. Hell, Aethyta didn't know how Liara would react to having an older half-sister that ran an entire space station under no laws and an iron fist.

Benezia wasn't angry with Aethyta, she was just worried. They were going to be staying on a space station for a few days that was basically filled with all sorts of criminals or shady individuals. The ironic part was Omega was run by her step daughter, Aethyta's first-born. If the conclave of Matriarchs, the Forum, and High Command weren't looking at Benezia and Aethyta under a microscope before, they were once they found out Aethyta's eldest was Aria T'Loak.

The head of House T'Soni was anxious herself; terrified that something would happen to Liara on Omega and nervous to see Aria again. The last time she had seen Aria was at the bonding ceremony between Aethyta and herself. The Pirate Queen was still a mercenary back then but had set her sights on the Omega space station. Now, it was safe to say Aria T'Loak ran Omega with an iron fist but people were…happy? Benezia didn't know what to think really. She just hoped their stay on Omega wouldn't turn into a complete disaster.

"How much longer, mother? Father?" Liara asked softly.

"Not much longer, kid." Aethyta said looking down at Liara. The little girl looked at her father and smiled the best she could.

Liara was trying to stay strong and not show that she was nervous. She never met any of her other half-sisters before except for Jesira. She was still a commando serving with House T'Soni. Liara saw her all the time and loved everything about Jesira. Today, she would be meeting her father's eldest daughter. The little asari was terrified that her half-sister wouldn't like her but hoped she did because she didn't have many friends. Some of the other asari at her school or tutor whispered mean things behind her back; calling her a pureblood and refused to even talk to her. It made her sad that nobody wanted to be her friend either. Her nieces, Niri and Serana were the only nice ones to her.

Aethyta smiled before she tapped Liara on the nose, causing the little asari to giggle and then try to bury herself into Benezia's side to stop her father from tickling her.

"Daddy, stop it." Liara giggled as she slapped away Aethyta's hand and then burrowed further into Benezia's side.

Aethyta snorted in amusement, "Whatever. Thought you were tough. You know the only way to stop me from tickling you, kid. I ain't gunna stop until I get a proper head-butt." The spy drawled out with a throaty chuckle.

Benezia suppressed a smile the best she could, hearing Liara laughing like always would make her heart soar. Just like when Aethyta would laugh along with Liara. The matriarch watched out of the corner of her eye, Liara giggling into her side before surging toward Aethyta; head-butting her bond-mate on the upper bicep. The head-butting was the only thing Benezia couldn't stop Aethyta from teaching Liara.

Well, it wasn't so much as Aethyta teaching their daughter how to head-butt; rather it was Liara who had head-butted one of Shiala's commandos under her command. The commando had picked up Liara from playing in the sitting room with her toys while Benezia was trying to conduct business with Councilor Tevos and Aethyta was just coming back from training a new squad of commandos on the estate property. Aethyta, Benezia, Shiala, Jesira and Tevos watched as Liara reared her head back and brought it forward against the forehead of the commando who stood near Liara. They found out after Shiala had rushed off to take the commando to the healer that Liara was only defending herself because she didn't know the commando. Aethyta was in tears of how proud she was of Liara; head-butting without having to be taught because it was genetic. Jesira was on the floor in tears because she thought it was hilarious that her baby sister would head-butt a three hundred year old commando that could take a biotic charge but couldn't take a head-butt from a baby. On top of that, Liara did break the unfamiliar commando's nose and put up a little barrier as if to say 'I don't know you and I will head-butt'. Tevos had looked somewhat amused and shocked while Benezia should have expected Liara to pick it up once in a while.

After that incident, Aethyta has never let her live it down since.

Benezia shook from her thoughts when she heard Aethyta and Liara laughing hysterically at something. She looked to see what they were laughing about and saw Aethyta rubbing her upper right bicep with her left hand laughing while Liara was rubbing her forehead. It was at that moment, Benezia knew that she had made the right choice when she asked Aethyta to give her a child and that they worked through their issues before Liara was even born.

"A proper head-butt. There wasn't anything proper about that." Aethyta faux scolded Liara.

The little asari giggled, "I got you to stop, didn't I?" Liara asked innocently.

Benezia snorted in laughter this time. "Little smart-ass. Laugh it up, Nezzy. I believe she got that from you." Aethyta said looking at her bond-mate.

"Me? No." Benezia responded sarcastically with a smirk.

Aethyta just grumbled before she sat back, folding her arms across her chest and frowned. Benezia chuckled at her bond-mate's antics while Liara giggled before leaning against her father.

The spy crumbled in seconds.

In the end, Benezia chose right. Aethyta was a great father.

* * *

They docked at Omega and were met with a welcoming party of a few turians, a batarian and a few asari mercs. Aethyta had stood in front of Benezia and Liara protectively, all while narrowing her eyes at the small welcoming party. She watched them shift uncomfortably under her gaze. Either they knew that she was Aria's mother or they were intimidated by the wisps of dark energy rolling off Benezia as she kept Liara behind her leg protectively.

Aethyta was just about to ask before she saw her eldest strolling towards them, all nonchalant.

"Welcome to Omega, Mother. I see you brought the family along with you. I hope the Welcoming party was…welcoming enough." Aria drawled with a slight smirk.

Aethyta shrugged, "You call that a greeting party? Surprised nobody was shot on the way here." The spy said with a shrug.

"It happens. I told them to keep their fingers off the trigger seeing as _you_ brought your bond-mate and the kid. Good to see you, Benezia. Hope all is well." Aria said shrugging indifferently.

"Everything is…fine, Aria and yourself?" Benezia said curtly.

Aria smirked lazily, "I've been well, thank you for asking." She replied courteously.

She liked Benezia; had to considering the priestess bonded with her mother. It was just a shame that Benezia is a stickler for the rules and still a part of the matriarchy and has it in with the Asari governments on Thessia. As long as her mother was happy, then Aria wasn't going to argue or pitch a fit like one of her sisters did when their mother bonded wrists with Benezia. Morgana, Jesira and herself were happy, and a little hesitant while Ryessa freaked.

' _Ryessa was always the shallow one; the snooty bitch. Well, her father was a volus after all._ ' Aria thought until she noticed the kid peeking out from behind Benezia. Wide, deep ocean blue eyes locked with hers briefly before the little asari ducked back behind her mother's legs.

"Are we gunna stand around and shoot the shit all day or are we gunna go somewhere? Not that I mind standing around, I would very much prefer to sit down and eat because I'm starving. The flight from Thessia wasn't exactly high class and the food was garbage." Aethyta said.

Aria scowled before turning to the people she sent to greet Aethyta, Benezia and the kid, "Well, what are you all standing around for? Collect their luggage and bring it to their apartment they will be staying at. If any of it is missing, I will know who I should hunt down." The pirate queen barked out harshly to her loyal subjects.

There were choruses of 'Yes Aria' before the group bolted onto the ship to collect their bags to bring to the apartment.

"Now while that is being taken care of, if you follow me, I'll take the three of you to a nice apartment right above Afterlife. I of course have the penthouse." Aria said with a smirk.

Aethyta rolled her eyes before turning to Benezia, "Show us the way, kid." The spy said with a chuckle.

The Pirate queen rolled her icy blue eyes and gestured for the family to follow her. Aria kept taking glances at the little asari that was pressed tightly against Benezia's side. Sometimes Aria would catch the little girl looking at her, almost as if she were trying to study her. However, when Aria would look at the kid, she'd bury her face into Benezia's hip once more.

"So, how's Liselle and where is she, by the way?" Aethyta asked out of the blue.

"Believe it or not, Serrice. I know my…profession and reputation is bloody and violent, I do not want Liselle to follow in my footsteps no matter how much she insists at a young age. Morgana is keeping an eye on her for a bit which I am grateful for. I was half tempted to send Liselle to the Citadel to stay with her father. Well, let's just say when it comes to Liselle; like mother, like daughter. I don't know how you dealt with me mother." Aria said with a smirk.

Aethyta snorted darkly in amusement, "Carefully. Very, very carefully, you little demon. You were a goddess damned nightmare when you hit the maiden stage. I wanted to bash my head against the wall every time but I did promise myself and your father that we'd let yah go if you wanted to do your own thing. I was a maiden once too you know. However, I dunno where you got to be so damned stubborn though." The spy said with a shake of her head.

"Perhaps from you, my love?" Benezia chimed in innocently.

Aria had to resist a bark of laughter that bubbled in her throat. That was one thing she liked about Benezia. The matriarch knew exactly how to handle her mother and knew when to dish it back. Benezia could be witty when the occasion called for it.

"Ah be quiet the both of yah." Aethyta grumbled out.

Aria brought them to Afterlife that was closed during the day so they could walk in and travel up to the apartment section of the club. The Pirate queen showed her visitors the place they would be staying at during their stay on Omega. It was a large apartment that was fully furnished and stocked with food already.

Aria even went the extra mile to personally oversee that her little sister had her own room, toys, and books to keep herself occupied. Sure, the Pirate Queen was ruthless, cold, and malicious but when it came to her own family; her daughter, her mother, Benezia, and her sisters with an exception of Ryessa…unless she was in some serious trouble and needed her help; Aria was a big ol' softy. Aria was kind in a sense but if you would ask Benezia, Aria was exactly like her mother in terms of personality; ambitious, stubborn, extremely short-tempered and fiercely protective of things that were hers.

Their luggage was brought up minutes later after Aria showed them around the apartment and she dismissed the 'concierge' so she could be alone with her family. That was when Aria could unwind and relax for the most part.

Aethyta hugged her first and Aria hugged her back, "Regardless of what you are, kid, I'm still proud of yah." The spy said proudly.

"Thank you, mother." The Pirate Queen said with a nod and a smile.

Aria then approached Benezia. The two stared each other down for a few moments before Aria held out her hand to the matriarch. Benezia raised a brow in question.

"You make my mother happy. It's a…truce. Believe it or not, Benezia, I do respect you and hold no ill-will towards you. And I guess you are…my step-mother? Step-father? I do not know the proper term for it but you are my family regardless." The Pirate Queen said with a shrug and look of indifference.

Benezia sighed in relief somewhat before she shook Aethyta's eldest daughter's hand, "Aethyta makes me happy. I am relieved to hear that. I suppose I was…nervous in visiting Omega for numerous reasons. One of those reasons is seeing you after a century because we never gotten along. I am also happy that you consider me family." The matriarch said.

The Pirate Queen nodded as Benezia let go of her hand. Aria then knelt down so she was at the kid's height that was still clinging to Benezia's hip and legs.

"It's alright, Little Wing." Benezia cooed out as she rested her hand atop of Liara's head, stroking the little crests gently.

Liara whimpered before she opened her eyes and looked at the asari kneeling in front of her. Her face markings scared Liara. They made the asari look mean. Liara didn't like mean people. The little asari quickly hid her face once more against her mother's yellow dress. She heard her father chuckling and felt her mother's soothing touch telling her it was ok.

Aria chuckled softly. She remembered when Liselle was at that stage; clinging to her leg, hiding her face in Aria's hip when she would talk business deals with potential clients that scared the absolute shit out of the kid. Now? Liselle would be the one scaring the shit out of the Blood Pack and the Eclipse Mercs even as a child.

"Hey kiddo. I'm Aria. What's your name?" Aria asked kindly.

Benezia was sort of thrown for a loop. This wasn't the same Aria she met when they got off the ship, nor was it the same Aria she had met at her and Aethyta's bonding ceremony. This was a different side of her step-daughter Benezia's never seen.

Liara looked back at…Aria still nervous. However, the asari spoke to her…kindly. Not like before when she was harsh and mean sounding.

The little asari swallowed difficultly, trying to be brave like her father taught her, "Liara." She said softly.

Aria grinned, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you, baby sister." The Pirate Queen said offering Liara her hand to shake.

Liara looked from Aria's face to her extended hand and then up at her mother and then to her father who was lounging on the couch already. The little girl extended her hand, grasping Aria's larger, gloved hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Liara murmured softly.

* * *

Over the course of a few days, Liara opened up a more the more when Aria would visit. Bringing a gift helped too, Liara surmised. As of right now, she could see that her parents were in good spirits despite being in a strange dark space station called Omega. Her mom and dad were making googley eyes at each other and asked Aria if they could baby sit so they could have a night to themselves, whatever that meant to the little girl.

Liara was sitting patiently on the counter watching her eldest sister cooking something for the both of them for dinner at the stove.

"Aria, can I ask you a question?" Liara asked.

"Sure kid, what's up?" Aria asked as she quickly glanced at her baby sister. It was strange having a half-sister almost the same age as her own daughter. By asari standards; Liselle and Liara were technically still babies, but hells, Liara was smart.

Liara pursed her lips not sure how to ask the question she wanted to ask, "Why did my mommy and daddy ask you to baby sit me?" The little girl asked.

Aria snorted in amusement thinking to herself mostly, ' _Because they wanted to fuck on every surface in the apartment without you there to azure-swat them._ ' She thought.

"Sometimes parents need their alone time. Why? You don't like it here?" Aria asked jokingly.

Liara's eyes widened in shock, not knowing what Aria said was a joke. "No! I like being here…I just don't have a lot of friends back home. They are always mean. They call me pureblood. I don't even know what it means. Daddy says I have other half-sisters. You and Jesira are the only two I've met so far." The little asari said looking to Aria.

The Pirate Queen of Omega bit back a growl; the nerve of the children, calling Liara a pureblood. Aria could bet a ten thousand creds and a case of red sand that the Matriarchy doesn't even approve of Aethyta and Benezia's bonding. One half of the Matriarchy is probably teaching their young daughters that if they go to school with the T'Soni heir that they should call her pureblood and any other nasty slur they could think of towards Liara just because Aethyta and Benezia love each other.

Aria did have essentially the same thought process as her mother. The Matriarchy and High Command were nothing but stuck up wind-bags who thought it benefited the Asari race most that they have more asari daughters that are _not_ results of two asari bonding.

The Pirate Queen could see why having a pureblood daughter would pose risks and a dip in reputation but as far as anyone knew, Liara was a healthy kid with no evidence of the Ardat-Yakshi gene. Aria knew of one justicar that would practically put the fear of Athame into some purebloods that she would come across. Her methods were…questionable in the eyes of galactic law but under the Justicar Code, they were necessary. Aria was practically daring that one justicar to try that shit on her baby sister. She wouldn't be known for being the Queen of Omega or the eldest daughter of Matriarch Aethyta. She would be known for killing an asari justicar if she dared to go after Liara. Goddess help that Justicar if she went after Liselle. Aria would tear the galaxy asunder.

The Pirate Queen snapped from her thoughts, "Anyone would be a fool not to be friends with you, kid." Aria responded with a half-smile.

Liara beamed at the praise, "What are you making?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be good and then after that; a vid sound good?" Aria asked.

Liara nodded her head vigorously with another beaming smile as she went back to watching Aria cook them dinner.

The Pirate Queen smirked a little before she finished cooking dinner for her and her baby sister.

* * *

 _Few Hours Later_

Aria was kneeling behind the couch with a toy gun in her hands before she peered up and over the back of the couch. Liara was crouched beside her, dressed in a pair of pink feetie pajamas. Her baby sister mimicked Aria's movement and peered over the back of the couch with a toy gun in her own tiny hands.

"Target acquired. Should we flank him or charge right in?" Aria asked looking down at Liara. The little asari pursed her lips in concentration trying to figure out the best way.

"Daddy says you were a commando. What do you suggest?" Liara asked.

The pirate queen snorted in amusement. The politeness was Benezia's doing. That was something Aria was very sure of.

Aria nodded peering over the back of the couch once more narrowing her eyes at their 'target'. It was a holo-target that was holding Liara's hanar plushy hostage.

"Well I am more of a straight forward approach asari. I rush into things not caring of the consequences as long as I get the job done. I do have an idea though. Do you ever watch the commandos training back home?" She asked.

"Once in a while but I get distracted and go digging for Prothean ruins." Liara boasted proudly with a big beaming grin on her face.

"Ah an archeologist, huh? Well, that's different. Ok…I got it. Have you crawled on your stomach? A tactical crawl? If you do that to the right side of our target and get close, I'll vault over the back of the couch, distracting our target so you can rescue…Elonas. You sneak around and get into position. Once I give the signal, you charge in and rescue the hostage." Aria said.

Liara nodded, her face morphing into a look of determination before she followed her oldest sister's instructions. She snuck around and then crawled on her stomach with her toy gun in hand and got into position. She looked in the direction of the couch and saw Aria peeking over the back of the couch. The little asari saw her eldest sister's subtle nod letting her know that their plan was a go.

Aria vaulted over the couch, firing her toy gun, allowing the holo target to fire back at the pirate Queen of Omega. The ex-commando rolled to her left, getting to a knee and fired her toy gun at the holo target.

"Now!" She barked out over to Liara.

The little girl shot to her feet and ran full speed at Elonas, her hanar plushy. Liara grabbed him and then slid behind a chair.

"I gots him! I gots him!" Liara hollered to Aria.

The Pirate Queen fired off a few more fake rounds and then ducked behind the chair Liara was hiding behind.

"Mission was a success, now all we have to do is escape because I never realized there was a bomb. His buddies must have planted it while we were rescuing the diplomat." Aria said with a frown.

"Oh no! We havta escape, Aria or the bad guys will win!" Liara exclaimed with wide eyes.

Aria smirked, "Don't worry. I have a plan. Just follow my lead." The pirate queen said.

The little girl nodded getting her toy gun ready as she tucked Elonas under her left arm, "Lead the way." Liara said.

Aria grinned before she shot out from behind the chair, firing her toy gun. Liara followed suit firing off a few rounds at the holo target as her and Aria made a run for it in the large penthouse. The Pirate Queen was firing the gun behind her as she ran through her penthouse apartment like a little kid all over again when she'd play Justicars and mercenaries with her mother.

If her mother said that Aria loved to play the game, Aria would lie. She would lie the blue off her purple ass. However, she wasn't immune to playing when her sisters were kids. Of course since Aria really was a mercenary when her sisters were that young, she'd play the role of the mercenary instead of the justicar. Aria had done the same with Liselle and would play when she would visit her bond-mate on the Citadel or when she and Liselle would visit her mother and Benezia back in Armali. Now here she was, The Pirate Queen of Omega playing Justicars and Mercenaries with her baby sister who was running beside her laughing to her heart's desire.

The two of them slid around the corner to go down the hallway to run into the actual living room. Aria dove over the large black couch, landing on a heap of blankets and pillows to shield her fall. Liara had scrambled over the couch and rolled off with a sloppy tactical roll and then dove right beside Aria, making explosion sound effects. Aria quickly covered her head in pretend and waited a few moments.

"We did it!" Liara shouted happily as she jumped up from her spot holding the hanar plushy.

Aria chuckled, "I suppose we did. Good work, Justicar Liara." The pirate Queen said with a warm smile.

"You too, Justicar Aria." Liara said before bursting into a fit of giggles.

The Pirate Queen rolled her eyes with another chuckle before she stood up bringing up her omni-tool to turn off the holo target and then went to retrieve it. She walked back out into the living room just in time to see Liara let out a big yawn and then rub her eyes.

"Bed time then?" Aria suggested.

Liara pouted looking up at Aria with her big sad blue eyes as if begging her eldest sister no. Aria was pretty much immune to pouts. Liselle would pull the same stunt but Aria would tell her to tuck her lip in and it wouldn't work but then again, Aria was a really good liar.

"I don't think so. Mother and Benezia would beat me if let you stay up way past your bed time." Aria said raising her brow.

The little asari sighed heavily before she stood up clutching her hanar plushy and handed the toy gun back to Aria. "Ok…only if you tell me a story." Liara bargained.

Aria snorted in amusement. Her baby sister was trying to bargain with her. To be fair, Liselle did the same. Probably because Aria's stories were pretty interesting even if she'd leave out the sex, drug use, and killing out of the stories.

"Fine. One story and then bed." The pirate queen said rolling her eyes but smiled when Liara let out shout in victory. The little girl proceeded to grab one of the clean blankets from the floor and began to pile them up in the chair; the same with the pillows. Aria would have one of her helpers take care of the pile of clean blankets and the pillows tomorrow. She stripped off her jacket, leaving her in her corset top and leather fingerless gloves.

"Alright, come on. If I'm going to tell you a story, we are both going to get comfortable." She said sitting down on the couch. Liara scrambled up on the couch and scooted as close as she could beside Aria and waited looking up at her sister expectantly clutching her hanar plushy and a blanket.

Aria looked down and chuckled, "Alright…I'm going to tell you about the time I traveled to Tuchanka, the Krogan home-world and faced down a threasher maw." She said before she spun an elaborate tale to Liara. Most of it was true actually. Aria did exaggerate some of the details though to make the story interesting. Liara hung onto every word and eventually felt her eyes getting droopy before she fell asleep, leaning up against the Pirate Queen.

The ex-commando finished her story and looked down, seeing Liara fast asleep, clutching the hanar plushy tightly as she was snuggled up to Aria's side.

Aria smiled tiredly as she carefully moved Liara around so that she could lie down on the couch, placed Liara close to her and protectively rested her left hand on Liara's arm and fell asleep herself.

* * *

Aethyta grinned, happily sated as she followed her bond-mate as they approached Aria's penthouse apartment. Nezzy was getting worried about Aria watching Liara for too long. The spy didn't think they were away from Liara for too long; five hours to make love to her bond-mate wasn't too long. In Aethyta's honest to goddess opinion, it wasn't long enough especially with that Jacuzzi tub in the master bathroom that was connected the master bedroom.

Aethyta really considered taking baths with Benezia from now on, especially if she could get her bond-mate to scream her name like that again. It made the half-krogan smirk victoriously thinking about making Benezia completely unravel like the way she had…several times.

"Calm down, Nezzy. Liara's probably wore herself out. No big deal." Aethyta drawled out lazily.

"You do not know that, Aethyta." Benezia said worriedly.

The half-krogan pulled her bond-mate back into her arms and into an embrace, "Its ok. Aria has probably told the kid about her adventures and Liara fell asleep. We'll find out what crazy varrenshit the two of them got into while we were…indisposed." Aethyta said suavely with a cocky grin.

"You are incorrigible, Thyta but I do have the right to worry. It is really the first time Liara's been away from both of us and her caretakers when we are working." Benezia said.

"True but I'm gunna be brutally honest with yah, Nezzy. Aria would kill for that kid. She takes family seriously like I do. Nobody hurts my girls. No one. The same goes for Aria. Personally, I feel much safer having Aria or Jesira watch Liara alone than I would Shiala and a handful of commandos watchin' Liara." Aethyta responded with a shrug.

The priestess still looked rather worried. The two matriarchs knocked a few times on the door to Aria's penthouse which didn't open. Aethyta used her key code access that Aria gave her just in case of emergencies. The doors opened allowing Aethyta and Benezia to walk in what they found was quite possibly the most adorable sight; Aria and Liara asleep on the couch. The little asari curled right up beside Aria while the pirate queen had one hand protectively resting on Liara's back.

"And you were worried." Aethyta responded with a smirk looking at her bond-mate.

Benezia wanted to punch the spy but ultimately took to leaning into Aethyta's side, resting her head upon the half-krogan's right shoulder.

"So…you wanna go back down to our apartment and fuck?" Aethyta asked.

The priestess smacked her bond-mate on the arm and scowled, "What? It was a logical question. Liara is asleep and ok. We can go back down and have fun like a couple reliving their wild maiden days of sex, alcohol and dancing." The spy continued rubbing her arm.

"I hope to Athame's sake you two didn't walk in here just to wake me up with you two talking about sex." Aria grumbled out as she opened her eyes, blinking the sleep from her blue eyes.

"No, we apologize, Aria. Aethyta and I were…just going to grab Liara and head back down to the apartment for the night." Benezia said softly.

The pirate queen propped herself up on one elbow and rubbed her eyes before looking down at her sleeping baby sister before looking up to her mother and Benezia.

"Liara will be alright for the night. I'll bring her down for breakfast in the morning. So go. Sow your wild oats or whatever the fuck." The pirate queen grumbled as she shut her eyes once more.

"Are you sure?" Benezia asked.

"Yes…All will be well, Benezia. I am…actually kind of tired out so I will be going back to sleep." Aria said cracking one eye open to look at her mother and her mother's bond-mate.

Aethyta nodded, "Only if you are sure." The spy said.

"Yes I'm sure. Now go. Go do whatever it is horny matriarchs do when they don't have a child running around or a commando squad following them around. If you both go down to Afterlife, talk to the turian at the bar on the first floor of the club. I'll send him a message that you two get drinks on the house. Go pay for a few lap-dances by some of my best dancers, drink some of the best alcohol and have…fun. Just don't fuck on my couch or I'll know about it, Mother." Aria said grumpily.

Aethyta turned to Benezia, "You heard her. Let's go. Liara will be fine. If something changes or happens, Aria will let us know." The brown eyed Matriarch said.

The priestess sighed heavily and nodded, "I—I suppose. Thank you again Aria." Benezia said.

The ex-commando just hummed as she pulled up her omni-tool and typed out a message to all of her bartenders that two matriarchs were going to be in the club and that they were to have drinks on the house. He messaged her back asking why and she answered back that Matriarch Aethyta was her mother and that if her mother and her mother's bond-mate weren't treated right, that she would give her mother free rein to head-butt anyone she pleased. The head bartender said that he wouldn't charge them for drinks at all then and left it at that.

"There, if you go down to Afterlife, drinks are on the house. Bartenders in the first two floors and the VIP area know that you both are drinking for free." Aria said before she shut her eyes and snuggled back into the couch as Liara sighed in her sleep beside her.

The two matriarchs showed their self out and proceeded to go enjoy themselves down at Afterlife.

* * *

 _Next Morning_

The Pirate queen awoke when her body told her that it was time to get up. Aria blinked a few times before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The ex-commando chuckled softly as Liara scrunched her face in her sleep and then sighed once more. The Pirate queen maneuvered around Liara careful not to wake her baby sister up and then proceeded to head to bathe and change. Just as soon as she got out of the bathroom and into a fresh set of clothes, she walked back out to find Liara just waking up.

"Morning Sunshine. How did you sleep?" She asked.

Liara yawned before looking at her eldest sister, "I slept ok. I'm hungry." The little asari said softly.

Aria chuckled, "Of course. I told your mother and my mother that I would bring you back down to their apartment for breakfast. So pack up your things and I'll take you down and we will have breakfast with the parents." The Pirate Queen said.

The asari child nodded her head as she slowly got up, still sluggish from a full nights rest and proceeded to gather up her stuff not changing out of her pajamas however. She had her little back-pack on her back and her hanar plushy clutched under her arm tightly as she yawned again.

Aria made a motion for Liara to follow and the child toddled after her elder sister out the door of the penthouse. The Pirate queen quickly realized Liara was dragging behind; still tired. Aria didn't want Benezia angry with her for not keeping an eye on Liara even if it was just a simple elevator ride down to the apartment. The ex-commando stopped, hoisting Liara up in her arms. Once Liara was safely in her elder sister's arms, she rested her head against Aria's exposed collar bone and let out a tired sigh once more.

"Did you have fun last night, Kid?" Aria asked.

Liara nodded against her half-sister's collar-bone, "Yeah. Daddy only plays justicars and mercenaries with me. She always gets Shiala and Jesira and their commandos to play with us as well. They are always the Mercenaries. Sometimes Daddy is the mercenary instead of the justicar while Shiala is the Justicar or Jesira is the justicar with me. Did daddy play justicars and mercenaries with you too when you were little?" the little asari asked.

"I would bother mother about it all the time. She would give in and play with me. Once Mother had Jesira and Morgana, I would play Justicars and Mercs with them. I was always the merc. My daughter is your age; maybe a year or two older than you. However, I will always play Justicars and Mercs with her too. I would be the merc as always but when I was on the Citadel with…my bond-mate and Liselle, I'd be the justicar along with Liselle." Aria said.

Liara giggled softly, "What about the story? Daddy tells stories all the time. Some are real. I can tell. Others were exaggerated. Mommy even says so. Are your stories real?" The child asked.

"Of course they are. Would I lie to you?" Aria asked with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"I don't know. I only met you a few days ago." Liara reasoned with another giggle.

Aria turned her head and playfully gave Liara gentle head-butt, "Mom always does that. Said it was a sign of trust and builds character." The Pirate Queen said.

The little asari laughed before she playfully head-butted Aria back, "Trust head-butt." Liara said grinning.

Aria grinned before they finally made it to the apartment she put her mother and Benezia in. She banged loudly on the door noticing that it was locked.

"Mommy sometimes does that. She'll lock her office to do work. Daddy will bang on the door sometimes to annoy her." Liara said.

"Sounds like mom. Well, who knows what kind of things they did, so as a safety precaution; I am going to bang on the door as much as I can and as hard as I can. Even if I have to use my head." Aria said.

Liara giggled softly before burying her nose into the crook of her elder sister's neck as Aria continued to bang on the door hoping someone would open it.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, Benezia answered the door looking like she had just woken up and thrown a robe on quickly.

"Well, Looks like you had a rough night." Aria said with a smirk as she walked in with Liara in her arms still before she set her down. The little asari rushed to hug her mother tightly. Benezia lifted Liara into her arms and hugged her.

"Did you have fun last night with your sister?" The priestess asked with a tired smile.

Liara nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! I watched her cook, we both watched a vid while we ate, we also played Justicars and Mercenaries and then she told me a story when she was on Tuchanka and fought a Thresher Maw." The Little asari said with a beaming smile.

Benezia kissed Liara on her forehead, "I am glad you had fun, Liara. How about you go watch a vid while I visit with Aria and we wait for your father to get out of bed before we have breakfast?" The blue eyed Matriarch said.

Liara nodded her head enthusiastically before running into the apartment.

Benezia let her step-daughter in and the two headed to the kitchen area of the apartment, "Did she cause you any trouble, Aria?" Benezia asked.

"No. No trouble at all. She didn't ask for much other than the story and playing Justicars and Mercs. She's a good kid, Benezia." Aria said.

The priestess smiled warmly, "Thank you for keeping an eye on her last night. It has been a while since Aethyta and I could have alone time away from prying eyes and just unwind." Benezia responded.

The Pirate Queen smirked, "How is my mother anyway? Did you wear her out or was it the other way around?" Aria asked with a devilish smirk.

Benezia shook her head, chuckling as she did, "I suppose a little of both. She just didn't feel like moving when you started banging on the door. I should have expected you to say something about it." The blue eyed matriarch said.

Aria smirked once more, "I am the daughter of Matriarch Aethyta. Of course I'll say something about it, Benezia." The pirate queen said with a devilish smirk.

The High Priestess and the Pirate Queen visited over some tea before Liara could be heard yelling ' _Daddy_ ' before Aethyta was heard laughing.

The said matriarch strolled in, with Liara sitting on her shoulders, "So…how was it spending time with your sister last night, Baby Bird?" Aethyta asked.

Liara giggled, "Fun! Aria and I played Justicars and Mercs and she told me about the time she went to Tuchanka and fought a thresher maw." The little asari said excited.

"She did huh? Was she a merc or was she a justicar?" Aethyta asked looking at Aria with a smirk.

"We were both justicars and we saved a hanar diplomat, daddy. We even used toy guns too." Liara said.

The brown-eyed matriarch snickered when Aria had the audacity to look all embarrassed. Benezia hid an amused smirk at the asari crime lord's darkening cheeks by drinking a sip of her tea.

Aethyta decided to take pity on her eldest by not teasing her, "Bet yah didn't know that I helped her fight that thresher maw. She got Thresher spit on her favorite jacket and whined the rest of the time." The half-krogan said with a smirk.

"That is a load of varrencrap, mother. I vaguely recall you saying something about it ruining your favorite commando leathers so I do not want to hear your lip." Aria grumbled out with a scowl.

Liara burst into another fit of giggles as she rested her head upon her father's crests and sighed before looking at her mother and eldest half-sister. She was glad that she met Aria.

"Alright, I don't know about you kids but I'm starving." Aethyta said before she lifted Liara off her shoulders and set her back on the floor.

Liara climbed up on the barstool beside Aria just as Benezia set down a glass of juice for her daughter.

"And I wonder why." The pirate queen said with a devilish smirk.

Benezia blushed while Aethyta grinned lazily, "Oh and your couch is in good condition so you don't have to worry." The Brown-eyed matriarch said with an offhanded smirk.

Aria just muttered under her breath and shook her head.

* * *

 _Days Later_

Liara felt as if she was going to cry. As much as she didn't like how strange and mean Omega really was, she didn't want to leave her big sister. She wanted to stay. Her father said that they would come back and visit Aria and Omega while her mother extended Aria an invitation to come back to Armali and stay at the Estate whenever she wanted.

The little asari clung to her eldest sister's side, refusing to let go of Aria's legs while her mother and father said that it was time to go back to Thessia.

"Little Wing, we have to go." Benezia said softly.

Liara shook her head, "But I don't want to, mother." She said looking up at her mother with sad blue eyes and trembling bottom lip.

The Priestess had to shut her eyes because she would have crumbled in seconds if Liara's bottom lip trembled any more. Aethyta had to snort in amusement. She had that look turned on her many times by all five of her daughters. Even Benezia has done the wide eyed pout with trembling bottom lip if the priestess didn't get what she wanted with Aethyta. Of course, Aethyta would roll over in seconds because Benezia had her azure-whipped and Aethyta didn't give a varrenshit.

Aria tapped Liara on her head causing Liara to look up, "Hey. I'll be back on Thessia soon. Promise. I'll bring my daughter by to meet you too. Liselle is quite eager to meet you as well. You two are relatively the same age. She is a little older than you however." The pirate queen said.

Liara's eyes went wide, "Promise?" She asked Aira.

Aria nodded with a half-smile. The little asari hugged Aria's legs as tight as she could before Aria knelt down. Liara threw herself at her eldest sister hugging Aria.

"Ok…Can I call if I want to talk and say hi?" Liara asked backing out of the embrace

"Of course. I would be upset if you didn't." Aria said with a grin before she tapped Liara's nose.

Liara giggled, "Ok. I will miss you, Aria." She said.

"Ah I'll miss you too, kid." The Queen of Omega said softly with a smile before she stood up, "Here is something to remember your first stay on Omega and meeting your big sister." Aria said as she took off her brand new leather jacket and then draped it around Liara's shoulders.

Liara beamed up at Aria, "Thank you! Here! Keep Elonas, so you have something from meeting me for the first time." She said handing Aria her favorite hanar plushy.

The pirate queen chuckled, "I'll keep an eye on him only if you take good care of that jacket." Aria said.

Liara nodded her head vigorously, "I will, Promise." She said as she spoke to Aria a little longer.

"Little Wing and the Pirate Queen." Benezia said softly as her bond-mate wrapped her arms around her waist.

Aethyta chuckled, "Should put that on a shirt and give it to the both of them. You know, Aria has only ever given her Omega jackets to Tevos and to Liselle. Not even Jesira, Morgana and I have gotten one. Liara is the only other one to get an Aria T'Loak signature leather jacket." The brown eyed Matriarch said.

Benezia chuckled softly, "This will be a first for Liara as well. Elonas hasn't left her side since she began walking." The priestess said.

"Huh. Did I just hear Aria promise she'd stop in and bring Liselle to meet Liara? Oh I'm gunna tease the fuck out of her when she does stop in." Aethyta said with a snicker before she kissed Benezia on the cheek.

"I do not think that would be a smart idea, Thy. I mean, Aria is just as stubborn, tawdry and vicious just like you can be. The last thing I want is to have some of the staff having to clean up blood from a broken nose." Benezia replied.

The spy rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Don't worry your gorgeous ass, Nezzy. If I get head-butted, It'll let me know that I taught all my girls right in how to properly head-butt." Aethyta said before gently spun Benezia in her arms so that they were face to face, "Just to be clear, this was a good idea right? You and I got to spend hours together while Liara was with Aria. We got to party and fuck like wild horny maidens again. We even got free drinks on the house too. Can't do that on Thessia now can we?" The half-krogan asked with a lazy grin.

The blue eyed matriarch blushed, "It was. I am glad you talked me into it. It was fun to let loose for a while and it's been…quite a while since we've gotten a chance to ourselves." Benezia said smiling innocently at her bond-mate.

"But Baby Bird keeps us on our toes. Love the kid to death but sometimes, Mommy and daddy need some time to themselves." Aethyta said with a lecherous grin.

"Stop being tawdry, my love. We will have some more time to ourselves. If there is some way we can convince Morgana to spend the week on Thessia while we…celebrate our bonding anniversary, you can have my undivided attention without the interruptions." The priestess said coyly.

"Fuck, you had me at celebrating our bonding anniversary and your undivided attention without interruptions. Where are we going? Illium? Nevos? The beach house on Thessia? Omega?" Aethyta asked with an eager grin.

"I was thinking…Vegeta. It has been some time since we've been there and visited with the king and queen." Benezia offered with a coy smirk.

Aethyta groaned, "Fuck yes. It has been a long ass time since we've been to Vegeta. Toma better have had someone keep an eye on my cottage out there or I'm gunna throw the bag of dicks through a wall. I'll give the dumbass a call and then…if the yuppies on the Matriarch ain't looking for you so damn soon, maybe we can convince Shiala and Jesira to watch Liara for a bit when we get home." The half-krogan said with a grin.

Benezia chuckled before she kissed her bond-mate on the lips, "I suppose we can have some alone time and I won't report in just as soon as we get home then. I am considering on finding some place that sells Jacuzzi bath tubs and having one installed in our bathroom." The Priestess said with a smirk.

"Goddess. And you are supposed to be a priestess? Shit Nezzy. Who knew that shit would be more of a turn on than that gorgeous rack of yours." Aethyta said grinning.

The two Matriarchs snapped out of their own little world they were in when Aria cleared her throat to get their attention.

"If you two are done acting like touchy-feely, sex crazed maidens and not scarring your eldest and your youngest daughters into needing centuries of therapy, that'd be great." Aria said, casting her mother and step-mother a disgusted look.

Benezia blushed while Aethyta rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed, "Sorry bout that. Anyway, You ready to go, Baby Bird?" Aethyta asked.

"No but Aria promised that she would visit Armali and stay at home. She also promised that she would bring…Liselle to meet me. Aria says Liselle is my niece but I am a year younger than Liselle. I also want to be able to talk to her too!" Liara said grinning up at her mother and father.

"And she even gave you her jacket. That was nice of her." The half-krogan said casting her eldest daughter a teasing grin.

"I'm not nice. You should know that mother. However, I will make acceptions for my sisters and Benezia. You? You are just mean." Aria said with a taunting smirk.

Benezia had to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape by disguising it as a cough, while Aethyta mumbled ' _Asshole_ ' under her breath while glaring at her eldest. Liara just looked back and forth between her parents and Aria before she hugged her sister once more tightly.

"Can I vid-call you later, Aria?" Liara asked.

"Sure kid. Go. You, Mom and Benezia have a ship to catch." Aria said with a half-smile.

Liara nodded her head vigorously with a beaming smile.

Aethyta stepped forward hugging her eldest much to Aria's protests and snarling, "Oh stop it. I could have head-butt you." Aethyta said backing out of the hug to look at her eldest.

Aria scoffed, "I would have much preferred a head-butt." The Pirate Queen grumbled, leveling her mother with a wounded scowl.

The half-krogan was rearing her head back before Benezia pulled her bond-mate back and gave Aethyta a scolding look that had Aethyta grumbling once more. The priestess stepped forward and held her hand out to Aria.

The Pirate queen shook it but did the unthinkable by pulling Benezia into a hug, "Thank you for putting up with my mother for all these years and staying bonded with her through the ups and downs. You make her happy and I am glad that you do. Liara is a good kid and I'm proud to call her my sister. Please keep an eye on mother for me?" Aria asked before backing out of the embrace.

Benezia nodded and smiled, "You are welcome, thank you, and I will keep an eye on her. Only a few can." She said.

"Good." Aria said with a court nod as if it were back to strictly business with Benezia.

The family said goodbye to the Pirate Queen of the Terminus Systems before boarding their ship with all their things and then took off. Aria watched as the ship maneouvered the asteroids and then disappear from her sight into the void of space.

There Aria stood not wearing her signature jacket, holding Liara's hanar plushy in her left hand.

"Boss?" She heard one of her loyal subjects ask.

"What?" She snapped casting whoever it was an icy stare.

"You have a meeting with the leader of the Blood-Pack." He sputtered out.

Aria curled her lip to a snarl before she nodded, "Inform him I will be a few minutes late." She said before she turned back to look out at the void of space.

She suddenly missed her daughter…and her bond-mate. She would have to vid-call them both very soon so she can see and talk to them.

The Queen of Omega continued to feel the presence of her guard, "What?" She asked not looking at him.

"Is that a hanar plushy…um important?" He asked.

"It was a gift from my baby sister. I pay you right?" She asked.

The batarian nodded, "Yes." He said.

Aria turned her head to glare at the batarian guard, "But I do not pay you to pry into my personal life do I?" She sneered.

"N—no. I—I apologize boss." He said.

"Good. Now go, and leave me be for the remaining time. I believe you should be informing Garm that I will be a little late for the meeting but tell him to remember who he is dealing with. He knows the rule of Omega. If he doesn't…remind him." She said.

The batarian guard all but ran off leaving the Queen of Omega alone once more.

Aria chuckled softly to herself, ' _Little Wing and the Pirate Queen. Hmm…The Adventures of Little Wing and the Pirate Queen. I could write a children's book about it. I should. Liselle, Niri, Serana and Liara would get a kick out of it. I could get Morgana to help me write it. Nobody would expect Aria T'Loak, Pirate Queen of the Terminus Systems, Ruler of Omega to write children's books. If this shit doesn't work out for me here, writing should get me by. Thanks dad for letting mom map your mind and gave me your love of literature, poetry and art. Perhaps it's time to put it to good use._ ' She thought with a shake of her head as she headed back to her penthouse.

* * *

 _Thessia_

Weeks later, Liara ripped open a package that came in the mail with her name on it from Aria. The little asari nearly shrieked in excitement when she rushed into show her mother and father what she got. Aethyta had to laugh at the title of the brightly colored children's book while Benezia couldn't even believe Aria would have done anything involving literature; let alone write a children's book.

"The Adventures of Little Wing and the Pirate Queen by Aleena Teinerin. Mommy, Daddy! It's me and Aria!" Liara shrieked excitedly as she showed the book once more to her parents.

* * *

 _The Citadel_

 _Aria smirked to herself as Liselle sat beside her as they read through the children's book, Aria wrote just for her baby sister. Her daughter teased her but she didn't care._

" _Read it again, Mom?" Liselle asked._

" _Sure kid." Aria said with a smirk._

" _Can you write another book but this time with you and me going on adventures?" Liselle asked looking up to her mother with wide green eyes._

 _Aria chuckled, "For you? Of course I would, Liselle but do not tell your father. She might get jealous." She said._

 _Valeria watched from the doorway at her bond-mate and daughter with a proud smile on her face. She never knew her bondmate would be capable of doing something so incredibly sweet just for Liara and pretty soon for Liselle._

" _Aria, if things on Omega do not work out for you, perhaps you could take up writing for a living." Valeria said with a soft chuckle._

 _The Pirate Queen of the Terminus Systems smirked, "Well, I'm sure many would love to know how I became the Queen of Omega. I wonder how many would react if they found out you and I were bond-mates and have a kid together. Directors could turn my life story into a series of vids but I'll stick to writing kids' books. Isn't that right, Liselle?" Aria asked looking to the child._

 _The princess of Omega grinned, "Yeah! I'll help you write the next one, mom!" Liselle said excited._

" _Come on, Valeria. Join us. I was just about to read this again to Liselle. Do you want to know what happens in '_ _ **The Adventures of Little Wing and the Pirate Queen**_ _'?" Aria asked making her voice sound like a narrator for a vid. Liselle laughed hysterically._

 _Valeria laughed, "Of course I would." She said before she joined Liselle and Aria as her bond-mate began to read the book Aria wrote for Liara._

* * *

 _ **And There it is! I know I am getting behind on some of my chapters and not posting as often but personal life stuff gets in the way and just throws a wrench in my plans.**_

 ** _The next chapter we are going to go off the rails a bit. It's going to be a AU within an AU but hopefully you will all like it._**


	9. The Bet

_**Ok so this chapter is a bit out of left field. It's more like a 'What if' if Liselle wasn't killed by Kai Leng in canon. NightmareWalker and I imagined Liselle to be...different to say the least. I mean she is the daughter of Aria T'Loak after all. So Liselle is probably toeing the line of sane and being completely bat shit insane.**_ _ **I sort of followed the canon; Kai Leng does cut Liselle's throat but Liselle doesn't die seeing as Aria comes in nearly seconds after it happens sort of thing.**_ _ **One should believe after a near death experience, Liselle wouldn't be the same asari as she was before her near death experience. Nobody would really.**_

 _ **So in this chapter, expect some wacky Liselle shenanigans, some humans being prudes, drunk Tali, awkward Garrus, and Doctor Chakwas being Doctor Chakwas. Hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **I don't own these characters! They belong to Bioware!**_

* * *

 _ **The Bet**_

 _ **Family Ties**_

Liselle groaned audibly as she slammed her head down on the card table. She had been playing Skyllian Five with Vakarian, Donnelly, EDI, Trayner, Jack, Tali, Doctor Chakwas, Daniels, and Adams. They had made a bet who ever lost the last hand had to run through the Normandy naked; all five floors and guess who foolishly accepted that bet.

Everyone around the table was laughing except for EDI who just looked smug.

' _Goddess damn it! Now she looks all smug. Fuck!_ ' Liselle thought grumpily.

"A bet is a bet, Liselle. You can't back down from it." Garrus said with a snicker.

Liselle gave the scarred turian a withering glare, "Why don't you do it too? You lost the last hand as well." The asari maiden bit back.

"Well that's because Garrus folded. Most of us did and know that EDI will win the hand. You foolishly went barreling in without considering the consequences." Doctor Chakwas humorously scolded.

"Well, I mean look who her mother is." Jack joked with a bellowing laugh.

The lightly purple skinned asari rolled her eyes, "Yeah and your point is? People that know me should know never to make a bet with me. I have _zero_ inhibition when it comes to placing bets." Liselle responded.

"And that is what we call a gambling addiction, Liselle." Tali said before she took a sip of her drink through her _emergency induction port_.

Liselle let out another audible groan, "Fuck! Alright…how do you want me to do this EDI?" The asari maiden asked.

The Unshackled AI pondered, "Start from here and then run through the mess hall. You will then go up to the Captain's Quarters and run through there. You will then run all through the CIC and the War room. From there, you will then go down to Engineering and run through Javik's quarters and Diana Allers' quarters before finishing off in the shuttle bay." EDI said before the unshackled AI started grinning.

Liselle took a deep breath before she stood up and then began to strip, not caring who saw every bit of her. She threw her clothes in a pile and then poured herself out a shot of Batarian Whiskey before rolling her shoulders and neck. She looked back at the group; Donnelly, Traynor, Garrus, Daniels, Adams, Jack and even EDI stared. EDI's look was more out of curiosity than anything where as Traynor, Donnelly and Jack openly stared.

The Daughter of Aria T'Loak and Valeria Tevos snickered, "Careful Jack, Shiala won't appreciate you staring at other asari." Liselle said grinning.

"Shut the fuck up before I brain you, you little bitch." Jack said with a roll of her eyes.

" _That's a credit in the swear jar_!" Joker exclaimed over the intercom.

"Screw you, fucker." The Psychotic biotic said looking upward before she just downed her drink and threw five or six credits on the table at Doctor Chakwas.

The medical doctor pocketed the money, "Off you go Liselle. You have a bet to finish, my dear." Doctor Chakwas said looking to the lightly purple skinned asari.

Liselle giggled, "You got it, doc." She replied with a salute before she rushed out of the lounge.

"Garrus, were you staring?" Tali asked, looking to the turian sitting beside her.

The scarred turian's blue eyes went wide as his mandibles clicked, "No…" He responded hesitantly.

Jack burst into laughter, "Oh he totally was but then so was Traynor! I think she might need to change her underwear!" The tattooed human said with bellowing laughter.

* * *

Liselle casually walked out of the lounge room and peered into the mess hall. There were some Alliance soldiers eating the meal from the master cook. Humanity's first two human spectres were also sitting in the mess hall eating too. Lieutenant Commander Williams and Major Alenko were talking about something but Liselle didn't care.

The asari maiden started whistling a tune as she came strutting into the mess hall like she owned the damned Normandy. Everyone suddenly turned their attention to Liselle like they had no idea what to think. Asari were very comfortable with their bodies, so that meant that asari would walk around naked as if it weren't that big of a deal. The other races made such a big deal about being naked.

Just so happened, Ashley's eyes widened, "Liselle?! What are you doing?!" The female human Spectre asked horrified.

"Just hanging out. Why?" The maiden asked clueless, as if she wasn't even naked.

"But—but you're naked." The male human spectre sputtered out as he tried to avoid looking at the naked asari.

Liselle looked down at her exposed body, "I'm an asari. Zero fucks given, Alenko and my eyes are up here...not here" The light skinned Asari deadpanned with a roll of her eyes gesturing to her face and then her exposed breasts, "Well I'm off." She said waving to everyone as forks clattered to the table and plates once more.

The asari maiden strolled into her aunt's office where her Aunt Liara and Miranda Lawson were working on Shadow Broker things.

Liara had heard the doors hiss open and looked to see who it was. There was her niece, standing in the nude.

"What are you doing Liselle? Do you need a change of clothes?" Liara asked kindly.

Miranda's eyes widened, "I um…Liselle? Is there an explanation as to why you are walking around naked?" The Australian woman asked trying to avert her eyes.

"Yes, is there a reason as to why you are not in clothes?" Liara asked raising a brow ridge at her niece.

Liselle chuckled as she walked in a little more and was greeted by Glyph, "Hello Glyph. As to your questions, I lost a bet playing Skyllian Five against EDI. So me being me, I may or may not have accepted knowing I probably couldn't win. So…here I am! I got four more floors I gotta go through. See yah both later." The Asari maiden said grinning as she waved at her aunt and Miranda before she walked back out.

The Shadow Broker shook her head, "Are all asari always comfortable walking around in the nude?" Miranda asked as she looked at a few more files before handing them to Liara.

"Yes. It is been a part of our culture since we were primitive. Asari have always been quite comfortable with our bodies. I just do not understand why other species in the galaxy have trouble with nudity." Liara said with a shrug.

"Our cultural norms differ from you asari, as you say, Liara." Miranda said with a shake of her head.

The daughter of Matriarchs Benezia and Aethyta chuckled, "However this is my niece we are talking about. She is the daughter of Aria T'Loak and granddaughter of Matriarch Aethyta…who happens to be _my_ father." Liara said.

The ex-Cerberus agent laughed, "Well you do have a point there. Should I have said something about EDI before Liselle bet against her? After all, EDI is an Unshackled AI." The brunette said.

Liara laughed softly, "We are talking about my niece who believes she is the true Queen of Omega. This is also the same asari who has also got into a fist fight with a veteran Blood Pack krogan Warlord and won. However, that is not the craziest thing my niece has done. She has nearly caused a war between the Salarians and the saiyans once until Tevos made her apologize to the King and Queen of the saiyans and the Dalatrasses of the Salarian Union and Councilor Valern." The Shadow Broker said.

"Is your entire family crazy?" Miranda asked humorously with a slight chuckle.

Liara shrugged with a chuckle, "Perhaps. We can worry about it later, Miranda. We have to make sure the shipment of dextro supplies arrives to the new quarian colony in the next solar day." The asari maiden responded.

The Australian nodded before they went back to work.

* * *

Liselle strutted her way right to the elevator and hit the button for the shuttle bay. She would work her way up and then come back to get her clothes. She waited until the elevator doors opened before she bolted out of the elevator drawing the attention of Lieutenant Steve Cortez and Lieutenant James Vega.

"What happened, Liselle? Lose your clothes on the way here?" Cortez joked admiring the asari's body and not for the other reasons.

Steve Cortez appreciated a good body but he truly didn't care for women sexually.

"Nah…I lost a bet. I suppose I learned my lesson. Never bet against EDI in a card game." She said with a laugh.

The shuttle pilot let out a laugh and then he noticed Vega nearly drop one of his weights on his own foot from doing bicep curls. The dumbbell clanked loudly on the floor which caused Vega to swear out loud in Spanish.

"Careful, Mr. Vega. I don't really want to have to tell Shepard how you hurt yourself. She might make you get rid of your weights if you do." Steve joked.

"I think he may be distracted by me. I mean I am after all a _beautiful blue babe_ in his words. So, _Mr. Vega,_ am I distracting you?" Liselle flirted with the buff lieutenant.

The Marine let out a groan, "I would prefer _not_ to stand or look because I may not be able to holster what I got." He said.

Liselle laughed, "You do realize who my mother and father are, do you, Mr. Vega?" The asari maiden responded innocently.

Cortez burst into laughter when he saw the color drain from James' face, "How you feeling now, Vega?" He asked still laughing along with the naked asari.

"Like someone just threw a bucket of ice water on me and then gutted me with a boot knife and fed me my own intestines?" Vega asked before he suddenly laughed.

The crown princess of Omega grinned, "Yeah mentioning that I'm the daughter of Aria T'Loak and Valeria Tevos is an instant boner killer. Just make sure you keep your eyes on my eyes and you should be golden." Liselle replied cheekily.

Vega chuckled, " _ **Dios Mio**_ _,_ _ **Bonita**_. You will get me in trouble with Miranda if you don't put some clothes on." The muscular Marine responded.

"OH I was just up there with her and Aunt Liara. Aunt Liara didn't bat an eyelash…considering we are asari and being nude is a cultural norm for us since we were primitive. Your woman was…wide eyed and surprised." Liselle said with a laugh.

"Regardless, have you learned your lesson in not making bets against an Unshackled AI?" Cortez asked with a humorous chuckle.

The asari maiden shrugged, "Probably not. Tali thinks I have a gambling addiction if I'm willing to strip down to nothing for a lost bet. I mean nothing would have been gained if I won and EDI had to do the bet. I mean…if you really think about it, EDI is already naked." Liselle said logically.

"Fuck _**chica**_ , you may be onto something. Who is going to tell Joker?" Vega asked Cortez with a snicker.

"Anyway, I got three more floors I have to hit! See you guys later!" Liselle said before she headed back to the elevator.

* * *

The asari maiden that lost the bet grinned as she headed up to Engineering. Walking around naked wasn't horrible. There could be worse things Liselle could think of that EDI could have said and something Liselle could have agreed to; like drinking an entire bottle of Ryncol, prank call Ambassador Udina, sleep with Captain Waesa, or have Joker drop her off at Lessus so Liselle could visit the Ardat-Yakshi of the Monastery and try to sleep with one of them.

Yeah, melting someone's brain out of their nose was kind of a deal breaker to Liselle but at least she'd die after having the best orgasm of her life. Regardless, she still held her head high and turned to the right to go see if there is a possibility of trying to get on Diana Allers' nerves before she would go annoy the Prothean. Annoying Javik was always the highlight of Liselle's day. He always called her and her aunt Liara asari when acknowledging them or Liselle would purposely go into Javik's quarters and touch all of his stuff to annoy him and his sensory stuff. It always seemed to anger him even more than it did when Liselle did that than Liara asking Javik about what being a Prothean means to Javik. However, Javik would have to wait.

The Alliance News Network reporter, Diana Allers was Liselle's next _victim_ so to speak. The asari maiden wondered why Aunt Shep had the reporter imbedded on the Normandy but Liselle hoped the reason wasn't Allers' assets that made the first Saiyan Spectre allow the reporter on board. Well it wouldn't matter if Allers got back off on the Citadel after Liselle was done bothering her. So Liselle set out on a mission to make Allers super uncomfortable before she ran laughing gleefully out of the door leaving a flustered Diana Allers minutes later and noticed that Javik coming out of his quarters.

"Go put some clothes on Asari." The Prothean muttered with a scowl on his face.

"Oh lighten up, Prothy! I'm just honoring a bet that I lost. You can deal with asari nakedness for a few hours." She offhandedly commented with a grin.

Javik let out a low growl, "Fine, asari. However I do not wish for you to ride the elevator with you if you are…honoring this bet." The Avatar of Vengeance responded distastefully.

"Well, I'm gunna have to! I have two more floors I have to run around and wherever you are going, we have to share an elevator." She said grinning, "Did you do any betting in your cycle or was it 'Lose a bet, get tossed out the airlock' kind of thing?" Liselle continued looking at the Prothean thoughtfully.

The Prothean warlord let out a humorous chuckle all while still glaring at the naked asari in front of him, "That is exactly how it went if someone lost a bet in my cycle. They were thrown out the airlock. The Commander is soft for a saiyan." Javik responded.

Liselle shook her head, "No, I'm pretty sure Aunt Shep would boot me out the airlock at any given chance if she wanted. She just doesn't want to face my mother's wrath which is smart if you know the rule. You don't fuck with me and not expect my mother, Aria T'Loak to come barreling in with a knife, ready to gut the person. I've seen her do it once to my ex Cerberus boyfriend that nearly got me killed on Omega. She hung his disembowled corpse out front of Afterlife with a sign that said ' _I fucked with Aria and I paid the price_ ' I like to call it, paying the Iron Price." The asari said with a shrug.

"Hmm. Your mother sounds like an asari I could get along with." Javik pondered thoughtfully now. It was unheard of for an asari to be so vicious and violent. He was beginning to like what he heard about this Aria T'Loak asari.

"She would like your philosophy on a lot of things, Javik. I'm just like her too! I mean I nearly started a war between the saiyans and the salarians until my father, Councilor Tevos made me apologize. I had bet money on the saiyans for wiping out the Salarians in three days too…but sadly, I had to go to every city or whatever on Sur'Kesh and apologize to every dalatrass for starting a war. I was greeted with a feast on Vegeta when I had gone there to _apologize_ to King Rogo and Queen Kolra." Liselle said with a sigh.

Javik let out an unexpected bellow of laughter, "I like you, Asari. You are not soft like the others." The Prothean said.

Liselle grinned, "Thanks, I think, Javik. Whenever you are ready to take over the galaxy let me know! My mother and I will gladly assist." She said laughing once the elevator stopped on the third floor so Javik could get off.

The elevator doors shut after the Prothean stepped off, still laughing hysterically. People were going to think Javik lost his damn mind. Liselle knew better though.

"I'm one step closer to ruling the galaxy." She muttered to herself with a smirk as the elevator then went up to the CIC. Liselle stepped off once the doors opened and she took off, making her rounds to finish her bet.

Her Aunt Jesira had laughed hysterically at all the humans who were wide eyed when Liselle approached her grandmothers' commando captains and a group of System Alliance soldiers talking with Shiala and Jesira. From there, Liselle had nearly killed everyone _on_ the Normandy when she distracted Joker which led Shepard radioing down to scold the pilot. However, Joker sputtered through his entire responses to the Saiyan spectre that was in her quarters while Liselle stood by the pilot.

Liselle had kissed him on the cheek for being a good sport and then left the bridge to run around the war room before she headed up to the Captains Quarters.

The light purple skinned asari grinned as she walked through the doorway once it opened. She could hear Shepard speaking to someone.

"The supplies that you need to make a new club on Vegeta are not enough, Aria. My mother and father do not care as long as you do not bring unwanted attention to it. We are still a sovereign planet with rules, regulations and laws. It isn't Omega even if Vegeta _is_ in the…Oh my fuckin' gods! What the fuck, Liselle?" Shepard exclaimed when she finally saw the asari maiden walking in as if she owned the Captain's Quarters.

"What? I came up to say hi…Oh and you are talking to my mom! Hey, mom!" Liselle half shouted with a grin before she walked in to the center of Shepard's Quarters. She noticed that her Aunt Liara's clothes were up here instead of the XO's office. Likely Miranda had reclaimed her old quarters while Liara slept up here with Shepard.

" _Why is my kid in your quarters, Shepard?_ " Aria asked over the omni-tool.

"That is a good question. Why are you in my quarters, Liselle and _why_ are you naked?" Zara asked looking to Aria's daughter clearly confused.

Liselle sighed when she heard her mother's irate growl on the other line of the Omni-tool. She was sure that her mother was ready to curse and spit angrily at the crown princess of Vegeta.

"I lost a bet against EDI…She bet that I had to walk around the Normandy naked; going to each floor and wandering around. It was so funny to see the humans so flustered! Javik just growled and told me to put my clothes back on. Doctor Chakwas didn't even bat an eyelash when I stripped down in the lounge room in front of everyone." Liselle said as she wandered around the Spectre's quarters.

Zara hung her head sighing heavily before looking to Aria, "I swear to the gods…You don't make bets against an unshackled AI and expect a pleasant outcome. You of all asari should know that." She said.

Aria snorted on her end as she heard Shepard say that, " _So my kid lost against your pilot's sexbot…Well I do suppose she does take after me after all._ " The Pirate Queen said with a chuckle.

"Ha!" Both Zara and Liselle let out a bark of laughter at the same time.

"Well, Grandma Evia is batshit insane and you mapped dad…So wouldn't it be dad's fault that I have a screw loose somewhere? Is that the right human expression? Besides, I nearly died. Near death experiences are bound to change someone, right?" Liselle asked looking to the saiyan princess.

"Yeah, Anyway, You've already finished your bet…Why don't you go put some clothes on or something? We are docking soon." Zara said shooing Liselle out of her quarters.

The asari maiden pouted, "Fine. Later Aunt Shep! Talk to you later mom! I love you!" Liselle called out before she left the quarters.

Zara looked back at her omni-tool and shook her head, "Your kid is crazy, T'Loak." She said.

Aria smirked briefly, " _Yeah. She's the apple of my eye. Nearly starting a war just to see if the saiyans could wipe out the salarians in three days for a bet…hmm. Perhaps I should talk to Valeria about Liselle's gambling addiction._ " The Queen of Omega said pondering the thought over.

"So you just had to send her with me and my crew on the Normandy from Omega? Thanks Aria." Zara said sarcastically.

" _You need someone to keep you and your crew on their toes. I mean you have three spectres on board but only you and Williams seem to be doing a decent job. Alenko has moon eyes for you and follows you like a lost varren pup. You should let Liselle take care of him for you."_ Aria said with a chuckle.

"I don't need the Council _or_ the Alliance brass up my ass about Kaidan's mysterious death at the hands of an asari maiden who happens to be my niece looking out for her Aunt Liara and my relationship. Liara already has Jesira on board. You know as well as I, Jesira is like a drell. She would snap anyone's neck and then filter right back into the shadows like she wasn't even there. Liselle on the other hand; she's as subtle as a hand grenade. Kaidan's _accidental_ death at her hands wouldn't be so _accidental._ Whereas Jesira would do it cleanly and quietly and nobody would suspect a thing." Zara responded.

Aria looked proud, " _You should be grateful that Liselle or Jesira would do it at all. I on the other hand would point blank shoot him in the face. Alenko should know that you are bonded to my sister. Once you were bonded, you had promised_ _ **not**_ _to break that vow either because if you do_." The ex-commando said trailing off.

The saiyan princess rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah I know. I'd wish I were dead. I already learned my lesson during the campaign against the collectors. Benezia threw me out of nowhere when I came to Illium. It wasn't pleasant either. I remember her telling me that if I ever hurt Liara again, she'd flay me alive with her mind….Yeah I'm _not_ going to ever do that. I know the stakes. Liara has many looking out for her and I know that my death could either be quick and painless or slow and agonizing…so let's just say, I'm not as stupid as I look, Aria." Zara said.

" _Good. Now on to the rest of our business deal_." Aria said with a smirk.

* * *

Liselle never really did go get her clothes seeing as her 'ADHD' kicked in and she found that they were on the Citadel. She ran through the CIC and to the airlock into the docking tube and zoomed past her grandmothers Benezia and Aethyta who happened to be holding hands, waiting for the Normandy to dock.

"Why are you naked?" Aethyta drawled out lazily with a snort of amusement.

The maiden looked down and looked back up at her grandparents, "Oh yeah! I am naked!" She stated with a laugh.

"Perhaps putting your clothes back on is a must, darling. Everyone is staring or C-Sec is looking to arrest you for indecent exposure." Benezia said kindly with a chuckle.

"Ah fuck! Goddess damn it, Mom! Sends _me_ to the land of Rules and regulations and laws! If this was Omega, I wouldn't have a fucking problem." Liselle exclaimed before she marched back onto the Normandy growling and grumbling.

Aethyta rolled her eyes, "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind a no-clothes rule especially if I was with you." The half-krogan said with a smirk to Benezia.

"Letch. Sometimes taking a break from that rule is good. We cannot spend the entire day in bed like we used to. We are Matriarchs, my love." The high priestess said with an amused chuckle.

"Psh, Matriarchs, smatriarchs. Those windbags wouldn't know fun if it slapped their blue asses. At least you are not an uptight yuppie like all of them. Here is hopin' Princess Cassia keeps Baby Bird from workin' too much." The brown eyed matriarch said with a snicker as her bondmate glowered.

The blue eyed matriarch took a deep breath and exhaled, "I do not want to think about it." She said with a shake of her head.

"Well you did kinda throw the eldest Crown princess of Vegeta into a wall and threatened to flay her alive with your mind on Illium nine months ago. I think the saiyan knows the consequences if she were to hurt our kid. Aria, Jesira, Morgana and Liselle would help." Aethyta said, chuckling as Benezia sighed heavily.

"She is still so young and helplessly in love. We saw Liara fall apart when the Systems Alliance declaredShepard MIA when the SSV Normandy was blown apart by the Collectors. Liselle nearly died shortly after thanks to those Cerberus bastards and Aria nearly destroyed everything looking for Liselle's would be assassin and Zara." Benezia said with a pained look.

"Ah but they are ok now. Liselle is…well Liselle and Liara is ok and she has her Saiyan by her side. We heard it straight from Princess' mouth that she never wanted to intentionally hurt Liara." The half-krogan responded.

Benezia sighed once more when Liara came walking out the Saiyan Princess, Jesira, and Liselle. The three asari rushed to hug the two matriarchs while the saiyan Princess hung back for a moment.

"I'm going to find dad! Good seeing you Grandma Aethyta, Grandma Nezzy." Liselle said with an impish grin. She had let out a shriek in surprise when Aethyta swung to clock her; most-likely for calling Benezia _Nezzy._ Aethyta was the _only_ one to call Benezia, Nezzy.

"Get outta here you little shit. Go cause trouble like you always do when you are on the Citadel." Aethyta said now with a throaty chuckle.

Liselle grinned before she took off running, stripping off her shirt as she did.

"Someone better call Tevos. I have a feeling the niece is going to get arrested on the way to the Presidium and the Embassy." Jesira uttered snickering as Liselle disappeared from view but was probably stripping off her trousers too.

Benezia sighed, "I will do it." She said before pulling up her omni-tool to call the Asari councilor.

"Question is why is she suddenly; 'Free the tits' all of the sudden?" Aethyta asked.

"She made a bet against EDI while playing Skyllian Five. Talk to Tali, Garrus, Doctor Chakwas or Jack…but Jack is…suddenly busy and I wouldn't want to go down to Engineering if you know what I mean." Zara chimed in.

Aethyta snorted in amusement, "You are telling me my granddaughter bet against an Unshackled AI in her hot robo-body and expected to win?" The half-krogan asked.

"That is exactly what happened. She had come into my office while Miranda and I were working on helping along a shipment of sterilized dextro supplies to a quarian colony. I asked her why she was walking around naked and she said a bet." Liara said with a shake of her head.

"She surprised the fuck out of me when I was talking business deals with Aria. She wants to open a club up on Vegeta and let my sister, Seelia run the whole operation. I'm just trying to move processes along. Aria sounded…proud but said she was going to have to talk to Tevos about Liselle's gambling addiction." Zara said.

"Yeah…nearly starting a war for a bet or betting against an Unshackled AI who has basically all the information at like the blink of an eye at her fingertips…I'd say we should sit her down soon." Jesira chimed in logically.

The half-krogan rolled her eyes, "Eh…leave her be. She's her own asari. She'll settle once she hits the matron stage." Aethyta said.

"Like you did, darling?" Benezia threw in after she finished informing Tevos of the situation.

"And we are leaving. Come on Zara." Liara rushed out quickly before grabbing her bondmate by the hand. Jesira quickly made herself scarce before she could get dragged into her mothers' dirty talk.

* * *

Somewhere on the extranet is a recorded vid that has nearly six million views, three extranet sites and two blogs of Liselle T'Loak walking around the Citadel nude with a smirk on her face. There is also another recorded vid that has eight million views of the same asari maiden disrupting the Council in the Council chambers. In the vid, it shows the Asari councilor nearly warping her own daughter into the matron stage because of all the trouble she had caused just on the walk to the Council chambers.

Sitting in front of that computer is a master thief dressed in black with a grin on her face, "Thanks for the tip, Shep." She said.

" _No problem, Kasumi. Have fun now and keep tabs on the vids for Aria. She hasn't seen the one of Tevos nearly warping Liselle into the matron stage. I think_ _ **her majesty**_ _would get a fucking kick out of it. Aethyta did. She still hasn't stopped laughing since._ " The saiyan princess said.

"Talk to you later, Shep. Send Liara and the crew my love. I have to go see how well Councilor Tevos' commandos are so I can get a vid of Tevos scolding Liselle to put on the extranet." Kasumi replied still grinning.

Zara laughed, " _Maybe a certain Shadow Broker can help. If you get caught by them, just tell them you are on official business for Matriarch Aethyta or Benezia. They will most likely step out of your way. If not, just name drop me or Aria and you should be smooth sailing. Let me know when it's up! Liselle is going to love being internet famous._ " The saiyan princess laughed.

"You got it, Shep! Talk to you later. I got work to do!" The master thief said grinning once more before she clicked off her omni-tool and hit a few buttons to disappear with her cloak and she headed to Councilor Tevos' office somewhere at the embassies.

* * *

 _ **I bet none of you saw that little twist at the end! Kasumi could totally get that vid of Tevos scolding Liselle at Tevos' office. LMAO XD**_

 _ **I had so much fun writing this chapter from start to finish. I have NightmareWalker to thank because I was hanging out with her and her brother one day and this oneshot just suddenly popped into my head for no reason and POOF! and this was born.**_

 _ **As for Liselle, NightmareWalker describes Liselle as 'Just this side of crazy' or something along that lines. I suppose you can kind of compare my headcanon Liselle to Jinx from League of Legends; a bit of a loose cannon if you will...that is the best way Nightmare and I can describe Liselle.**_


	10. Husk Head Herschel pt 1

_**Whelp...here is another chapter. It is set in ME3 during the Reaper War. I suppose this idea came to me when I finally got the Leviathan DLC. I found it hilarious that you could take the husk head from Doctor Bryson's lab and keep it with you aboard the Normandy in the Captain's Quarters. From that, spawned this fic. It is part one of two fics about Husk Head Herschel so you will be seeing more of him eventually.**_

 _ **I know this was supposed to be a fic of oneshots containing Liara/FemShep, I do like to explore other aspects of the ME universe, Liara and FemShep's interactions with other characters outside of just themselves...embracing eternity. NightmareWalker and I have come up with a headcanon of Liselle that is just too fun not to write but there is some Liara/FemShep moments in this chapter...but please don't ask for smut. I'm not really comfortable writing it.**_

 ** _On another note, I know I should have but I feel like I should at least say that life gotten in the way again. I had to move...twice. It's not fun having to pack up your stuff, unpack it only to pack it right back up again after you've somewhat settled in. It has been a rough couple of months so hang in there because I'm doing the best I can but thank you all for hanging in there and being patient._**

 ** _So with me in the process of getting a job, my family and personal life slowly getting back on track, my muse has decided taking up magic would be a fun idea and has since disappeared._**

 ** _*A/N* As for the one comment about Shepard being a Saiyan princess...its a sort of crossover with an anime cartoon I grew up watching on Toonami called Dragon Ball Z. There are a handful of characters in the show that are a space faring race called the saiyans. I incorporated the DBZ universe or at least took parts of it and fleshed out the saiyans to fit into the ME universe. Seeing as the two main characters in DBZ, Goku and Vegeta are literally gods in the new Dragon Ball Super cartoon, I figured I'd nerf the saiyans quite a bit but tried my best to incorporate some of the DBZ lore into making the saiyans a species in the Mass Effect Universe. The saiyans still have the super strength, super agility, and basically all the powers including every time a saiyan almost dies, they come back even stronger than before._**

 ** _I don't own Mass Effect, DBZ or the saiyans. All rights belong to EA, Bioware, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama respectively...Please support the official releases!_**

* * *

 _ **Husk Head Herschel pt. 1**_

 _ **Family Ties**_

Liselle stared at the display that stared back at her. Its circuitry glowed an ominous cyan blue; a Reaper trademark. How Doctor Bryson managed to decapitate a husk and keep it alive was pretty extraordinary but a little creepy. The asari maiden had been there when her Aunt Liara, Shepard, and Prothy returned from somewhere and dealt with this Leviathan of Dis. Some Reaper killing creature that could turn harvested reapers against their creators.

And thank you that they had gotten were weapon mods, Argus 55s', AT-12 Raider shotguns, and more War Assets for the war. Oh and let's not forget the creepy shrieking husk head that was still alive. Zara had scared the shit out of Liselle with it while the Princess of Omega was passed out in the portside lounge. From then, the Husk head had made its appearance almost everywhere; as some sort of sick practical and hysterical joke. Liselle deduced the culprits down to her aunt Liara's bondmate, Joker, or EDI.

Liselle blinked as the husk head blinked back at her glaring at her menacingly. She didn't dare poke the Goddess damned thing for it to shriek unholy bloody fucking murder at her. The last thing she wanted were her ear drums to burst at the shrieking.

"What are you doing in my cabin, Liselle?" The Alliance commander asked as she walked in to find Liara's niece sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the Husk head that Ann Bryson had gifted her that sat on the desk right by the chess board and her old N7 Helmet she recovered from the first Normandy wreck.

"I'm having a staring contest with the husk head and wondering how the fucker is still…alive if we could say that. Do you and Aunt Liara embrace eternity while it watches or do you put it in the bathroom or hand it off to EDI or Vega?" Liselle asked curiously looking to her aunt's bondmate.

Zara snorted, "I put him in the fish tank before we started though it almost ruined the mood when he started shrieking underwater just before Liara came." She said.

Liselle snickered, "Did you put the husk head while your fish were still in there or did it kill all your fish?" She asked.

"No, they died during the power surge when we were on Palaven looking for Primarch Victus when EDI went offline and installed herself into her sexy robot body." Zara said.

"Huh…You don't have the Aquarium VI for it? Shame. Mom has one for her fish tank. She has an affinity for some earth fish called the piranha. Saw a guy skimp her out of money one time. The piranhas hadn't been fed in a few days, so I tossed a dead human merc in the tank and pulled the skeleton out five minutes later. The guy paid her back with interest three hours later." Liselle said.

Zara shook her head, "Are you and Aria sure you are not psychopaths?" The princess asked.

"Sociopaths. There is a difference." The asari maiden countered with a cheeky grin.

"Right." Zara said before she headed to her gear locker to pick out a new set of hard armor for the next mission seeing as a Ravager gunked up her Ariake Tech armor and now the biofeedback system shorted out due to the combination of the Ravager puss and Cerberus Rampart Mechs and their stupid martyrdom tech armor. She chose a Hahne-Kader chest plate and gauntlets for weapon damage, Armax Arsenal shoulder pads with virtual intelligence aiming enhancements to expose enemy weaknesses and new N7 greaves. Oh but that wasn't all. Zara also requisitioned a full suit of N7 Paladin armor, complete with a tech shield for extra fun.

"Should I get it all in black or change it up?" The saiyan princess asked.

"What your armor? Aunt Liara hasn't helped you take it off yet?" Liselle asked with a snort of laughter before she popped a piece of eezo enriched chocolate into her mouth.

The Spectre chuckled, "No not yet. So what color? I had blue camo before. I still have my N7 Armor but that is black, red and white. I want something…different." Zara said.

"What about red, white and blue? Be like that old Earth superhero, Captain America. The one with the cool ass shield? I wonder if I can somehow gather metals to make my own shield." Liselle stated, "Never green. You _cannot_ have a super suit green…or animated. When this war is over and you are making royalties off the vids, make sure you put in your contract that if they give you a super suit, it is _not_ to be green or animated." The Princess of Omega continued.

The Eldest Princess of Vegeta raised a brow, "Another human thing?" She asked.

"Yeah. Never mind. What about…White? White, black and pink? Colors of Omega." Liselle said grinning.

"If I wanted the colors of Omega, I'd wear leather pants, heels, a corset and a white leather jacket and take over my own space station in the Terminus Systems but then, I don't think your mother would appreciate the competition." Zara said with a teasing grin.

Liselle rolled her eyes before she flicked a piece of chocolate into the husk head's mouth. It let out a snarl before it viciously gnashed it's teeth together before the snarl tapered off into a gurgling growl.

"Did you guys name it yet?" Liselle asked.

"Vega called him Roberto for some reason so everyone called him Bob." Zara said as she placed her order for her new armor and then headed over to feed her fish and then her hamster.

"That's stupid. Roberto…Vega has no imagination. How about…Herschel? Unique _and_ creative." Liselle said just before the husk head let out another ear piercing shriek.

Zara laughed when Barold the Space Hamster zipped back into his little hideout, "I don't think the head likes the name Herschel." She said.

"Oh that's a load of varrenshit. Herschel and I are going to be the best of friends…Aunt Shep…do you mind if I borrow Herschel for a while? I need him for some _important_ work." Liselle said as she started to smirk devilishly; formulating a plan involving Husk Head Herschel.

"Do I want to know why you need _Herschel_?" The Spectre asked.

Liselle grinned, "Probably not." The maiden responded.

"Why Herschel?" Zara asked suddenly.

"Another Earth thing. A show back in the 21st century about zombies. They had an old guy that looked like the humans' urban legend of Santa Claus. Long white beard and so on. The Governor or as I like to call him, Eye Patch McFuckface cut Herschel's head off with a sword. Since Herschel's brain wasn't destroyed, he _turned_ into a zombie. It could still bite; move its eyes and growl…just like Husk Head Herschel." Liselle explained.

Zara shook her head, "If I ever need help on 21st century Human trivia and pop culture, you are going with me so we can win first prize." She said.

Liselle grinned, "Just let me know when we are going to be docking at the Citadel soon. I'll come up and get Herschel." She said.

"Sometimes, I worry about you, kid." The Spectre said with a shake of her head and a chuckle.

"Kid? I'm a hundred and ten. I'm much older than you, Princess." Liselle fired back.

"Only a hundred and ten huh?" The saiyan teased with a laugh.

"Fuck off. I'm leaving." Liselle said before she got up off the bed but not before flinging another piece of eezo enriched chocolate at Herschel and then heading out of the Spectre's cabin only to run into her Aunt Liara when walking out of the elevator.

"Liselle, what are you doing in Zara's cabin?" Liara asked curiously.

"Screwing around with Herschel and figuring a way to pry open the display case to play with the model ships. Not much I can do on the Normandy when nobody wants to play poker seeing as I win all the time." Liselle bragged.

"You tend to…cheat, Liselle." Liara offered with a slight chuckle.

The Princess of Omega scoffed, "Cheat?! Really? You think so little of me?! Whatever! I'm going to go drink or play cards or something. Don't need to be around the two of you while you are embracing eternity." Liselle said as she strolled out of the Captain's quarters.

"Do I even want to know?" Liara asked turning to her bondmate.

Zara shook her head, "Probably not. Whatever Liselle has planned for Husk Head Herschel, we aren't getting involved." She said before she approached her bondmate.

Liara immediately wrapped her arms around Zara's neck and pulled the saiyan princess close, "Do not ever scare me like that again." She murmured before she kissed the spectre on the forehead.

"I'll try not to, Liara. You are the only _tentacle_ monster that can poke around in my head." Zara said grinning cheekily.

"That is right. And the only scientist you rescued from a dig site." Liara responded back with a smirk.

The Spectre scoffed playfully, "Ever the possessive one, Doctor T'Soni." Zara teased with a chuckle, "Do you intend to…show me how much you own me?" She continued coyly.

The Shadow Broker grinned before she softly shoved Zara back from her embrace before she used her biotics to throw her bondmate on the bed.

Zara sat herself back up on her shoulders, watching Liara's panther-like movements; divesting herself of her white jacket leaving her in a black tank top before the asari maiden was on top of her.

The lovers began to kiss passionately until a grating roar broke them apart.

The asari maiden sat up ready to throw the husk head with her biotics before Zara grabbed her wrist, "No don't. Once we are on the Citadel, we'll make sure we send your parents away or something so we can have the apartment to ourselves." The Commander said with a chuckle.

Liara pouted, "Damned thing. We should just give it to Liselle or tell James to keep it down in the shuttle bay." Liara said sighing heavily.

"That reminds me…EDI?" Zara asked out loud.

" _Yes Shepard_?" EDI asked over the intercom.

"Can you find a place on the Citadel that sells bowling pins? If you find a place, let Vega know where to find them. He said something about setting up a bowling lane in the shuttle bay." Zara said.

The Unshackled AI was silent for a moment, " _There is a sports store down in Zakera Ward that sells all sorts of sports equipment including…bowling pins. I was also there when Lieutenant Vega asked you to take the husk head from Doctor Bryson's lab_." She said.

Zara snickered, "Thanks EDI. Let Vega know about the bowling pins please." She said.

" _Logging you out Shepard_." EDI said before she went silent.

"There…all taken care of." Zara said looking to her bondmate with a grin.

Liara sighed heavily with a pout before she laid down, snuggling on top of her bondmate, "You do realize that if we tell my mother and father that we want time alone, Dad will never leave me alone about it?" The asari maiden asked.

Zara thinned her lips, "That's better than getting thrown through a wall by your mother." The spectre responded.

Liara winced but said nothing; just buried her nose into the crook of Zara's neck and exhaled deeply as the two lay in silence for the remainder of the trip back to the Citadel.

-line break-

 _The Citadel_

Zara awoke with pounding on her cabin door followed by these over dramatic yowling of a feline or dying space cow.

"Make them stop." Liara murmured in her sleep.

"Whoever the fuck it is, Stop it right now or I'll give you a new hole to breathe out of." The Commander barked out harshly staring at the door.

The doors opened revealing Liselle; grinning madly, "Oh it's you." Zara muttered before flopping her head back down on the bed.

"Just here to get Herschel. I got places to be at and people to beat on." Liselle said offering her Aunt and her Aunt's bondmate another manic grin.

"Yeah just go…do what you want with him. We are staying a night on the Citadel so the Normandy can be fueled up and ready to go for tomorrow. Just spend your shore leave wisely, Liselle." Zara said.

"You aren't the boss of me, Shep. I do what I want but I'll return Herschel…in good condition." The Princess of Omega stated as she picked up the husk head.

The husk head gnashed its teeth together with a growl at Liselle's hands but the maiden was faster. She shoved the husk head into a canvas bag and then zipped it up before putting it on her back.

"Catch you both later!" Liselle called out to her aunt before she pressed the button on Zara's fish tank to feed the fish and then left.

"I have a feeling that whatever Liselle is going to do with the husk head is not going to be a good one is it." Liara said.

Zara shook her head, "No it's not and we are going to stay out of Hurricane Liselle's way just in case. We were not involved and if anyone traces the husk head back to us…plausible deniability. We deny the fuck out of it." She said sitting up.

"I will also keep an eye on Liselle. I have a feeling she will cause more trouble on the Citadel again than the last time we were here." Liara stated as she sat up as well.

The saiyan princess just shrugged before she headed to fill a duffle bag of clothes and headed to the bathroom to grab her toiletries before her and Liara headed down to deck three to get Liara's stuff, Glyph and lock up Liara's quarters. Once they were all set, Zara made an announcement that they were going to spend one night on the Citadel before heading back to it so they were to spend it wisely to unwind and have a good time before she dismissed all of them.

"Come on, babe. I'll take you out to a nice dinner and a drink. My treat." The Spectre said with a suave smile at Liara who just blushed as they fell in line with Garrus, James, Steve and Javik.

She and Liara then made their way off the ship with Garrus, James, Steve, and Javik at the moment and went off their own separate ways.

-Line Break-

Liselle was the first off the ship with her duffle bag in one hand, canvas backpack on her back with Husk head Herschel and her weapons strapped to her person. C-Sec didn't even spare her a second glance because they knew who she was. The Princess of Omega made her way to her father's penthouse in the Presidium and found a few asari commandos and two Eclipse Mercenary commandos guarding the premises. They had given her nods before she strolled right in through the door.

The Princess of Omega then made her way to the second floor to her bedroom and then began unpacking and changing into some comfortable clothing; leather pants, knee high boots, a leather corset and her Omega jacket. Once she was all changed she locked up her weapons in her weapons' locker which housed every weapon known to the galaxy _even_ an old M-7 Lancer.

She unpacked Herschel and set him on her desk that was cluttered with data pads, a box of eezo infused chocolate, her private terminal and some… _adult things_ that were pushed aside to make room for the husk head.

"Alright Herschel…all you gotta do is stay quiet and my plan will work. So I'm going to go say hello to my father and then go see my mother and hopefully they will be leering at each other like they want to eat each other but I hope it won't come to that." Liselle said patting the husk head with a smile before it gnashed its teeth at her again with a growl.

Liselle then strolled out of her room with her head held high as she exited the penthouse to go see her father first.

-Line break-

The asari maiden lingered for a moment in the council chambers as the council was in session hearing whoever had a grievance with whomever and then left after the Council decided. Many were ambassadors for the other respective species speaking about how the Reapers were encroaching in their respective space. The Council did the best they could but seeing as Udina was still pissed at Valern, Tevos and Sparatus for supposedly 'abandoning' humanity, they were disagreeing with each other.

Liselle strolled up after they called the session to a close only to have the Council stop.

Valeria beamed at her daughter as Liselle stood waiting but then face palmed when her daughter hopped the bar of the platform and walked along the glass below before climbing up to the Council platform and immediately threw herself into her father's embrace.

"Missed you dad." Liselle murmured softly hugging her father tight.

The asari councilor deflated and hugged her daughter back just as tightly. She hardly saw Liselle only when the Normandy docked at the Citadel seeing as Liselle was out fighting the Reapers _and_ Cerberus. As much as Valeria didn't want that for her only daughter, she was tremendously proud of her daughter. However, with everything that was going on, Valeria needed a moment to breathe and that come in the form of her daughter.

"I missed you too, darling." Valeria said to Liselle backing out of the hug looking up at her daughter.

Liselle beamed at her father before she walked with her father as Sparatus, Valern and Udina followed.

"Are you still sure about not joining Shepard's war summit? Even with all the things she's doing to get krogan boots on Palaven?" Liselle asked her mother slightly concerned.

Valeria thinned her lips. She didn't like the choice the Matriarchs and her government gave her. The Asari councilor was very tempted to go off the grid and help the Commander anyway seeing as she had the support of Matriarchs Aethyta and Benezia.

"I am very tempted to help. I am still skeptical, however. Even if I do choose to disobey our government's wishes, I may not be elected again to represent the asari on the Citadel." Valeria said.

Liselle raised a brow ridge as she looked down at her mother who was shorter than her and her mother, "Sometimes, Dad, you have to stop and ask yourself; will listening to the forum, high command and the matriarchy in a time of war serve a purpose when the asari are being slaughtered by the millions by the Reapers on Thessia all because they thought there was too much bad blood between the turians and the krogan?" She asked with a frown. "It wouldn't hurt to get krogan boots on Thessia to at least slow the reapers down. I'm sure the saiyans are willing to do the same." Liselle continued.

"I do suppose you are right. Ever since the commander brought back that body of a dead collector and proof of a human reaper, I know what is at stake. I have to be careful however. The matriarchs have plants inside my guard units." Valeria said quietly to her daughter.

The maiden furrowed her brows and shook her head, "Can we talk more in private? After I spend time with you, I'm going to go see what type of trouble I can stir up while at Purgatory with mom." Liselle said now with a beaming grin.

"Goddess. Stay out of trouble. Your mother is not very happy at the moment." The asari councilor said as the councilors branched off with their own guards to their respective embassies.

Liselle grinned devilishly, "When has she ever been happy? I mean opposed to having her Noverian rum, her couch, Afterlife, Omega, and her head buried between your thighs….yeesh. I swear to the goddess you two have mentally scarred me more than anyone I know." The Princess of Omega said now shuddering.

"You deserved that one." Valeria said feeling her cheeks warm and the sudden jolt of arousal shoot down her spine and settle at the pit of her belly.

Liselle rolled her eyes before she slung her left arm around her father, "I love you dad." She said with a grin.

"And I, you, Littlefoot." Valeria said smiling warmly.

Liselle blushed as she and her father headed back to her father's office to spend time and talk about what Liselle had been doing while serving on the Normandy with Commander Shepard and the Alliance.

-Line Break-

 _Later that night_

Liselle laid in bed, eyes wide in absolute horror. The things she has said, done and killed over the past few weeks never compared to the sounds of her parents having sex…quite loudly and roughly. The Princess of Omega tried to wrap one of her feather pillows around her head to block out the sounds but…it didn't work.

" _Goddess! Aria, more!_ " Liselle heard her father shout out.

" _Yeah, you like begging don't you? Hmm…You've missed this, haven't you?"_ She heard her mother say with a bark of laughter.

That was followed up with a series of moans and curses before Liselle could hear the bed creaking from her parents' room.

"Ok…they know I'm in the fucking apartment." Liselle muttered to herself as she tried to turn over in her bed trying desperately to pull her other pillow over her head but it wasn't working.

She tried to tune them out by thinking about some of the dancers at Purgatory or Afterlife…before Cerberus took Omega from her mother. Regardless, Liselle tried to imagine getting hot and heavy with her favorite green eyed, ebony haired human female dancer with an Irish accent, a pointed chin, high cheekbones, and chiseled jaw. ( **Think Katie McGrath** )

Liselle hummed in delight when she imagined her hands on Claire's hips that swayed provocatively in front of her; the hooded eyes and playful smirk gracing the lips of Liselle's favorite dancer as Claire's movements were slow and methodic. It was probably one of the reasons why Liselle was so hypnotized whenever she saw Claire dance.

The asari grinned to herself in her sleep as she continued to watch until _Claire_ sat in her lap, wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned in.

" _Goddess, Aria. Harder._ " _Claire_ whispered.

Liselle's eyes shot open; her wet dream thoroughly ruined by her parents fucking down the hall. The Princess of Omega sat up in her bed with a scowl on her face; intent on doing something about this.

"That's it. They ruined Claire's dancing for me…bitches. I seriously hope they forgot I am in the apartment." Liselle growled out before she looked around her room for something until her eyes landed on Husk Head Herschel.

Then it hit her.

Liselle grinned evilly as she flung her covers off her and jumped out of bed heading for her desk to grab Herschel.

"Maybe they will think twice of having sex when I'm in the apartment from now on." Liselle uttered suddenly cackling evilly as she lifted the husk head up to stare at him in the eyes, "You'll do." She continued before she headed out of her room.

The sounds of her parents having sex got louder the closer she moved towards their room. Liselle shuddered audibly before she hit the button to open the doors to their room. They didn't even notice her sneaking into their room on her stomach.

Liselle lay prone shimming across the floor sliding Herschel across the floor in front of her before she got to her knees. She gently laid Herschel on the foot of her mother and father's bed.

' _Goddess, how in the blind fuck do they not notice me?_ ' Liselle thought.

Regardless, it didn't matter. Liselle flicked Herschel's ear and then bolted out of the room.

An ear piercing shrieking growl brought Aria and Valeria from their meld.

Aria let out a brief yelp in fright before she pulled the gun she had stashed in her nightstand and let off a few rounds in the room.

Valeria let out a terrified scream when she saw something glowing at the foot of the bed, staring right at her and Aria.

"What in the _fuck_ is that?!" The asari councilor screamed in horror pointing at it.

Aria stared at the thing and growled. It was a husk but the head of a husk, mounted on some sort of base so it couldn't do anything to them.

The Queen of Omega then connected the dots, "LISELLE!" She shouted viciously before she rolled out of bed, hastily putting on a pair of shorts and a ruffled tank top and bolted out of the room when she heard thumps down the stairs and the door downstairs. Aria skipped the stairs all together and jumped off the balcony, using her biotics to cushion her landing and ran after her daughter.

Meanwhile, Valeria stared at the husk head that stared at her. She could feel it staring at her. Almost like it was staring into her soul and it terrified her.

The asari councilor shuddered as she carefully slipped out of bed, putting on a nightgown but the husk head continued to watch her every move.

"Where did Liselle get this thing?" She muttered as she approached it.

The husk head snarled and then let out a graveling shriek at her. Valeria quickly exited her and Aria's room heading downstairs.

If this was one of the creatures that her daughter was fighting while serving aboard the Normandy, Valeria had many things to talk about with the Matriarchs. If they continued to tell her to stay out of Commander Shepard's war summit then the asari councilor was going to go off grid and provide asari support where she could.

"Goddess, I need a drink." Valeria mumbled to herself as she went to the bar to fix herself a glass of Noverian Rum.

-Line Break-

Liselle considered running all the way to Claire's apartment down in the Wards, along the Silversun Strip but the maiden turned right and headed for a different apartment building. Maybe her grandparents will shelter her from being gutted by her own mother.

The Princess of Omega dodged many that were still out and about at night on the Presidium. She even slid between an Elcor's legs and then took off running again.

She finally made it to the apartment building her grandparents had purchased a while ago and quickly charged into the elevator. She slapped a few buttons and the doors closed and the elevator began moving up. Before Liselle knew it, she was on the floor her grandparents had owned their penthouse condo and burst through the doors.

Liselle ran past her Grandmothers, Shepard and her Aunt Liara that were sitting in the kitchen and bolted upstairs, diving immediately under one of the beds and refused to move.

 _Downstairs_

Aethyta was confused; one of her granddaughters come rushing in like someone had lit her ass on fire. Something was up and the brown eyed matriarch hated being out of the loop of everything.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Aethyta asked as she flipped one of the burgers in the pan.

Zara and Liara shared a brief look before the both of them took a drink from their respective wine glasses; opting not to say a word.

Benezia caught the brief exchange and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Do the two of you know why Liselle come rushing in here?" She asked sternly.

"Nope!" Zara said quickly with a shake of her head.

"Liara." Benezia said scowling at her daughter.

Liara squirmed under her mother's stern gaze before casting a look at her bondmate who had her eyes averted from the serious gaze of her mother.

"I do not know what you are talking about mother." Liara said quickly.

Aethyta let out a snort of amused laughter, "Are you sure there isn't anything you two want to say to us? At least fill us in. You two know something." The half-krogan said.

The saiyan princess and the asari maiden shook their heads, keeping their lips sealed.

This time Aethyta narrowed her eyes at both of them; if she couldn't get the saiyan to crack, she could get Liara to roll.

"Are you sure, Baby Bird?" Aethyta asked suspiciously.

Liara groaned; the combined looks from her parents was enough to make her feel small and like she was in some trouble.

"Liselle may or may not have taken a husk head experiment that we were allowed to keep after we were sent information on Doctor Bryson and the Leviathan." Liara said.

Zara sighed heavily, "The husk head is still fully self-aware." She said, "But we have no idea what Liselle did to come running in here. Liara and I have nothing to do with Liselle's plans for Herschel." Zara continued.

"A husk head? The Reaper harvested humans? Goddess! Why would someone experiment on the Reaper turned creatures?!" Benezia exclaimed horrified.

Aethyta raised a brow ridge before she flipped the burgers once more, "Herschel? You guys named the damned thing?" She asked.

"James named it Roberto but Liselle named him Herschel. Apparently she found a human show from the 21st century called the Walking Dead and there was a character that had his head cut off. The head turned into a zombie, so she named it Herschel." Zara explained.

The matriarchs sighed heavily before looking at each other, "So…lets just say, Liselle used it for something. Are we going to be expecting more company?" Benezia asked.

"We do not know, Mother. Zara and I agreed that we would not get involved." Liara said.

"Good instincts on that one." Aethyta said with a chuckle before she turned off the pan of burgers. She singled out three of them for the saiyan and then sprinkled the rest with eezo for her bondmate, Liara and herself before dishing up the human food.

"Should I go up and ask Liselle if she wants something to eat at least?" The high priestess asked looking up at the stairs.

Aethyta shook her head, "Nah. If she's hungry, she'll come down." The older matriarch stated before she took a decent bite of her burger groaning at the taste, "The fucking humans have it right when it comes to food. Goddess this is fucking good." She continued with a mouthful of food.

Zara nodded her head before she took a bite, chewed and swallowed, "First time I ever had a cheese burger on Earth when I enlisted with the Alliance, I think I nearly had an orgasm. I've never tasted anything like it before. I mean saiyans love meat but we never thought of grinding the meat up into a patty and then cooking it over an open flame and adding cheese to it. I went back for more after my first burger." The spectre said with a laugh.

The half-krogan snorted in amusement, "Saiyan food is good too. Whatcha think, Nezzy? Is my cooking up to par with the cook back at the estate?" Aethyta asked with a smirk.

"It is delicious, Thy. You should cook more often." Benezia said as she dabbed her lips with the napkin daintily and offered her bondmate a brief smirk.

Liara groaned in embarrassment, "Please, not when we are eating." She said.

Benezia and Aethyta both chuckled in amusement, "Apologies, Little Wing." The younger matriarch said with a small smile.

They spoke about mundane things before Aethyta asked about this Leviathan. Zara had to explain what it were which caused Benezia to gasp and Aethyta to look troubled.

"So let me get this straight? This Leviathan creature created the fuckin' reapers only to have the Reapers turn on them and harvest them?" Aethyta asked.

Zara nodded, "Yeah from what it told me but they did offer to help defeat the reapers. Two brutes nearly crushed me until one of them turned and smacked the other one I think. It's still fuzzy but Garrus pulled me away. I think Liara provided covering fire for Garrus." The saiyan said furrowing her brows together, "All I remember is being cold and a headache worse than when I was zapped with the Prothean Beacon on Eden Prime. I think my nose was bleeding too." She continued.

"However, the Leviathan creatures did take down a Reaper that was in the atmosphere. " Liara offered but grimaced, "I do not think I have ever been more worried for Zara than I have when I saw her collapse and nearly getting crushed by brutes." She continued.

Both matriarchs shuddered, "I think I probably would have torn that Brute apart if it were Nezzy." Aethyta said with a frown.

Benezia was about to say something before the doors opened again, "Where is she?!" Aria screamed out in a rage as she stomped in, pistol in hand.

"What has you so upset?" Aethyta drawled out before throwing a fry into her mouth.

"My fucking daughter thought it would be _hilarious_ in scaring the absolute shit out of Valeria and I!" Aria yelled with a snarl waving the Carnifex around.

Benezia gently grabbed Aria's hand that was waving the pistol around and gave her stepdaughter a look which prompted Aria to let out an audible snarl at her stepmother.

"I would prefer _not_ to get shot in my kitchen while eating dinner with my bondmate and don't snap at Nezzy. I'll brain yah if you do it again." Aethyta ground out with a glare at her eldest.

Aria let out a growl as she set the pistol down on the counter and began to pace around.

"Now, explain what happened. From the beginning." Benezia said offering Aria a glass of wine.

"Valeria and I were fucking. Next thing we know, we were fucking interrupted by this…husk head shrieking bloody fucking murder!" Aria exclaimed angrily waving her hands before downing the glass of wine before slamming the glass down on the counter.

Aethyta bit her lip to stop her laughter but started to snicker anyway, "So…let me get this straight. You and Tevos were embracing eternity and supposedly Liselle brought in this husk head and it scared the fuck outta you and Tevos." The older matriarch said with a grin.

Aria growled, glaring at her mother who was still snickering, "It isn't funny! Where is my child? I know she would have run somewhere but not far! I know she's here! Liselle!" The Queen of Omega shouted before she took off upstairs.

Benezia sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "Aria!" The blue eyed matriarch shouted after the pirate queen.

"Ah leave her be, Nezzy. Let's finish dinner." Aethyta said grinning at her bondmate before she filled Zara and Liara's glasses.

Both Zara and Liara kept their heads down and ate in silence. Zara was trying desperately to keep herself from snickering but ultimately stopped when there was a yelp from upstairs. There was also a brief scuffle before Liselle came rushing downstairs sliding into the kitchen.

"Grandma! Help me!" Liselle said running into Benezia's embrace.

Aria leaped from the balcony and landed on her feet before she glared at her daughter, "Benezia…give me my kid." The pirate queen said angrily.

"Aria." Aethyta warned glaring at her eldest.

The ex-commando curled her lips to a snarl at her mother before she backed off still clenching her fists, "Go back to your place, finish up your embracing eternity with Tevos and leave your kid for now. Liselle, go upstairs and go get some sleep." Aethyta continued looking to Aria and then to Liselle.

The Pirate queen grumbled and growled before she grabbed her Carnifex off the counter and headed towards the door grumbling and growling as she shoved the pistol in the waistband of her shorts and stormed out.

"So…why did you place Herschel on their bed?" Zara asked.

"They were fucking _and_ they ruined my own wet dream of me and my favorite dancer and I suppose I got used to sleeping on a ship, hearing the sounds of the Normandy and what not. And the walls in dad's penthouse are not very thick. I could hear everything." Liselle said horrified with a shudder.

The two matriarchs rolled their eyes but Zara and Liara looked at the other maiden slightly sympathetically about being used to sleeping on the Normandy.

"How fast did you run here?" Benezia asked slightly amused as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Fast…I even slid under an elcor and hurtled a volus. May have accidently kicked the volus in the head because I fucked up my jump." Liselle said with a giggle.

Benezia and Aethyta looked amused, Liara and Zara chuckled softly, "Go on upstairs and get some sleep. I don't think any of Nezzy and I are gunna wake you up with fucking." Aethyta said.

"Not us either." Zara said with a slight blush as Liara blushed violet, "Liara and I um…had our time today." The Spectre uttered as Aethyta snickered loudly.

Liselle let out a sigh of relief, "Thank the goddess. I'm going to bed." The maiden said before she took a few fries from Benezia's plate and then bolted upstairs to crash in the other guest room she was hiding in before her mother came in and flipped the bed. Liselle flopped down and fell asleep with a smile on her face dreaming about her and Claire.

-Line Break-

Aria stomped into the penthouse before she found her bondmate sitting at the bar sipping on _her_ Noverian Rum. The Queen of Omega approached Valeria and sat down beside her bondmate.

"What happened?" Valeria asked confused.

"Our daughter is a fucking menace that's what." Aria said laying her Carnifex on the bar, grabbed the bottle of Noverian Rum and took a large gulp of her favorite alcohol, "What did you do with the…husk head?" The pirate queen continued.

Valeria shuddered, "I left it right where Liselle put it." The asari councilor said shaking her head.

Aria grimaced, "Fucking kid…Now I don't even want to fuck anymore." She said.

"It did…kill the mood." Valeria said with a small chuckle.

Aria shook her head and then groaned before slamming her forehead down on the bar, "I was so close too. Fucking hate this." The ex-commando said with a whine.

The asari councilor leaned into her bondmate before she kissed Aria on the temple, "Look at it this way, love. Liselle is no longer here and we have the entire apartment to ourselves." Valeria cooed seductively pinching Aria's chin.

Aria turned her head with a smirk before she brought Valeria into her lap before she kissed her bondmate deeply, "How about we fuck right on the bar?" She asked.

The green eyed asari matron smirked devilishly but halted Aria's ministrations, "But first…we have something to do." She said.

Aria glared, "What exactly is that?" The irate blue eyed asari matron growled out.

"I believe there is something we can do to make sure Liselle doesn't do what she did again." Valeria said devilishly.

Aria grinned, "Goddess, I fucking love it when you get mischievous. You are so _mean_ and I love it." The pirate queen said.

The matrons headed upstairs to their room and grabbed the husk head. The creature gnashed its teeth at the both of them.

Valeria jumped back behind Aria, "Liselle is out there fighting those things? Goddess." She said.

The ex-commando snorted before she flicked its nose, "Who is the genius who thought this would be brilliant? It has to be some sort of joke or dare." Aria said as the husk head snarled at her.

"Let's just go put it in Liselle's room, in her closet when she comes back to grab her things." Valeria said.

Aria snickered, "Oh yeah, you are getting it after we get back down to the bar." She said with a grin.

"Oh no…it's my turn to be on top, Aria." The asari councilor murmured trailing her fingers across Aria's shoulders.

Aria smirked at the husk head, "Hmm. Perhaps I should get you a Marauder's head or a Brute's claw if it gets you all hot and bothered. This fucker is too loud." She said holding the husk head up.

The asari councilor chuckled, "No thank you. Now, let's just go put it in Liselle's closet. I believe I'm on top." She said.

Aria nodded before she power walked out of the master bedroom and into Liselle's room. The Pirate Queen headed to Liselle's closet and moved some of the shit around and grinned when she put the husk head where Liselle could see it.

"There….now let's go back down to the bar and finish seeing as we were _rudely_ interrupted." The pirate queen said glaring at the husk head before the two asari matrons headed downstairs to finish what they started.

-Line Break-

 _Next afternoon_

Aria sat at the island counter sipping a cup of coffee, reading a data pad as Valeria stood cooking at the stove. Liselle trudged upstairs only to shriek in fright minutes later.

Valeria chuckled as she readied a plate of food for Aria and then kissed her bondmate on the cheek, "You are a menace." She said sitting on Aria's lap.

"Liselle started it. I'm just finishing it." The Pirate Queen said grinning, "I love you, babe." Aria continued.

"I love you too, my love." The asari councilor said nuzzling her bondmate's cheek.

* * *

 _ **Any Walking Dead fans, I apologize for bringing up any bad memories of Herschel Greene. He was one of my favorite characters and the episode that they killed him off in, gutted me. Watching Maggie and Beth's reactions of The Goven...*clears throat* Eyepatch McFuckface cutting their father's head off was fucking top notch.**_

 _ **Thanks NightmareWalker for checking it over and being an awesome beta reader. If there are any other mistakes, they are my own and I apologize.**_

 _ **Moving on...Will post more stuff sometime this week.**_


End file.
